House of Cards
by Fictional Geek
Summary: They were once the strongest clan in Jylland, they had everything, but then they disbanded, went their separate ways, but no one knows why. Did the fame get to them? Maybe it was about how to manage the clan? Maybe they just decided they didn't like each other, maybe we'll never know.
1. Scattered Hand

**House of Cards**

Hello readers, welcome to this fanfic inspired by Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. I don't really have a whole lot to say going into this first chapter, except that I hope that those of you who read it enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it.

So let's kick things off with the prologue, pull up your seat, grab a drink, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Scattered Hand**

The pub was as busy as usual, clan men standing at the counter asking for drinks or for a look at the quest roster, and the more casual customers just sitting at their corner tables exchanging gossip.

At one particular table sat two humes and a nu mou, the nu mou was dressed in the standard green hat and robes of illusionists, while one hume was in the standard cap and vest get up of hunters. The final hume in the blue coat standard to blue mages was sitting at the table, leaning on his elbows and playing with the feather on his blue hat looking incredibly bored.

"Dragon Maw was incredible at the Clan Games this year!" The illusionist said before taking a sip of his drink.

"No surprise there," the blue mage sighed, "Dragon Maw dominated the last two years as well."

"I wouldn't say dominated," the hunter replied, "Last year Blue Chocobo and Ahriman Eye gave them a run for their money."

"Ahriman Eye also did well this year," the illusionist chipped in.

"Oh please, yes they did okay but they were nothing up against Dragon Maw," The blue mage leaned back in his seat, grabbed his drink and took a large swig of it before practically dropping it back on the table.

"I'm willing to bet if Ahriman Eye entered their best man into the competition they'd have won," The hunter said as he finished off his drink. "Barman! Another round!" he called back to the counter.

"You mean Kendrick?" the blue mage asked.

"Who else?"

"I don't know," the illusionist shook his head, "Kendrick may well be the strongest man in Jylland, but he is just one man."

"One man who could've given the rest of his clan the edge they needed for the Clan Games," the hunter said with confidence as his drink arrived from the counter.

"Bah, Kendrick never takes part in the games," the blue mage shrugged, "Not this year, not the last years, and not next year," he then took another big gulp of his drink.

"So you can see the future now?" the illusionist asked sarcastically.

"Well one thing's for sure," the blue mage continued, "Dragon Maw stomped the competition so hard that three of this year's clans are well out of the running to coming back next year."

"Three!?" The hunter nearly choked on his drink when he heard this. "Was it Lilith Kiss? Worgen Pack?"

"Nah I heard those guys are still well in the running for coming back next year."

"Oh good," the hunter sighed in relief. "I'd hate to not see Lilith Kiss come back next year," the hunter said with a smile, "Of course it'd be a shame for Worgen Pack too!" he quickly added when he noticed the other two staring at him.

"Right…" the illusionist replied, clearly not buying the statement, "Regardless, any idea who the contenders are for those three openings?"

"How should I know? This year's Clan Games just ended," the blue mage said with a shrug. The three sat at the table quietly for several minutes just enjoying the drinks, getting new ones from the pub master whenever necessary.

The hunter was now starting his fifth round and looking a little tipsy as he put the mug to his lips. He paused for a moment, and then set the mug down. "Actually, you know who'd really have beat Dragon Maw?"

"Who?" the illusionist asked.

"Not this again…" the blue mage sighed.

"Royal Flush!" the hunter said as a grin stretched across his face.

"C'mon man, that clan has already…"

"What makes you so sure?" the illusionist asked, cutting off the blue mage.

"Have I told you this story? The quest that made them famous?" the hunter asked the illusionist.

"You told me," the blue mage replied.

"Everyone knows that story," the illusionist answered.

"But I was there!" the hunter quickly responded.

"Really?"

"That's right you weren't with us when he told me the story," the blue mage noted.

"I was visiting family in a little nowhere village in Targ Wood about, how long's it been now? Five years ago, that's right," the hunter began, "during my visit a hoard of bandits and cutthroats invaded the village. Not just one bandit clan mind you, but a huge alliance of bandits! Four major bandit leaders formed an alliance and decided their first major act would be to ransom the village and its mayor!

Of course the first thing that was done was to put a bill for a quest out on the pub. One after another clans would try, and fail to get past this unprecedented union of bandits. Even the best of the best clans at the time lost to the bandit's leaders. And as I learned later and you guys know, Ahriman Eye's elite, including Kendrick were all over in Ordalia, and it wasn't likely they'd be coming home anytime soon, and of course Dragon Maw wasn't formed at that time. It looked as though this quest was impossible and after a few days clans stopped trying."

The Hunter's gaze grew more distant as he recalled these events, "My relatives and I were losing hope and just praying that the mayor was going to survive long enough for the ransom money to arrive. But then I heard the sounds of thunder striking, steel clashing, and hoarse cries for help, and I couldn't help but look outside. There they were, larger than life, the four Aces of Royal Flush!" the hunter stood up and leaned forward as he grew more excited.

The Unstoppable Fist, that martial arts master called the Ace of Spades felled bandits one after the other with a single punch apiece! The ones that really annoyed him were sent flying down the dusty streets while others ran in terror!

Those who tried to escape were stopped by the Immovable Guard, the Ace of Clubs. Any who tried to go through her only wound up with broken weapons and gaping wounds! Those who tried to go past her suffered both the gashes and burns whether from fire, ice, or lightning!

Reinforcements never made it near them when the Spiritual Maiden, the Ace of Diamonds pounded her staff into the ground! Every strike of her staff conjured some massive creature that rained magical destruction down on the bandits!

The curs didn't even have a chance to use us as hostages; the Silent Shot, the Ace of Hearts feathered any bandits that ran for the homes or even for the other exits from the village! Sometimes her arrows glowed with magical light before felling a bandit in one shot!"

The hunter slowly sat back down but kept holding his hands up, trembling with excitement, "Finally those bandit leaders, the main problem with this quest, all tried to step up to the Four Aces, and they all fell in an instant! The four best members of Royal Flush easily completed the quest that most had deemed impossible, and they became the most famous clan in Jylland in a matter of days!

I will never forget that day for as long as I live…" the hunter sighed blissfully as he finished his story and took another sip of his drink.

"You won't let me forget it either," the blue mage remarked.

"I admit I like hearing your version of it better than how most everyone else tells it," the illusionist commented. "But you know we won't see Royal Flush at any Clan Games."

"Yeah I know," the hunter sighed, "Royal Flush disbanded barely a year later; I was shocked at the news."

"So was I," the blue mage added, "they got famous, became the strongest clan in Jylland, got the best jobs for months, and then just like that," the blue mage snapped his fingers to emphasize his point, "they disbanded. No explanation whatsoever."

"I know the Ace of Spades started his own clan with his most loyal followers," the illusionist remarked before sipping from his mug.

"What about the rest?" the blue mage asked.

"Wasn't one of them granted a noble title?" the hunter asked.

"I don't know, actually I seem to recall hearing that the Ace of Clubs had a clan a few years back. It might still be around," the illusionist added.

"I remember hearing that too."

"No word on the other two aces though?" the blue mage asked.

"Not that I heard," the hunter replied.

"I heard in passing while I was in Moorabella that the Ace of Diamonds lived there, but I never found out if it was true," the illusionist answered.

"Anything about the Ace of Hearts?" the hunter asked the illusionist.

"Not at all."

"Oh well…" the blue mage sighed, disappointed. He leaned back in his chair and took another gulp of his drink. "Hey guys, while I've still got some drink left in this mug how about a toast?"

"To what?" his friends asked.

"To the clans both old and new!" the blue mage raised his mug.

"To the heroes who dare to do the impossible!" the hunter raised his mug.

"To the drunken louts whose pub tab we pay in quest rewards!" the illusionist raised his glass while earning a laugh from his two friends.

"Cheers!" all three of them knocked their mugs together, and raised the bottoms up.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Aces High pt 1

**House of Cards**

Last chapter, the gossip trio discussed the recent Clan Games, signaling another year before they're held again. The discussion then turns to a once famous, now defunct, clan that had Jylland in awe.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Aces High part one**

The pub in Camoa had the usual stream of customers, at one table adjacent to the stairs sat a hume and a bangaa. The bangaa was dressed in a fashion similar to most defenders, the steel armor that adorned him from head to toe had a few scratches in it, but was otherwise well-polished, the blue and crimson tunic worn over his armor was fitted well around his armor, while his long sword and shield, bearing the coat of arms of a bulwark adorned with a three-leaf clover, rested against his chair. The bangaa was leaning back and in spite of the blinders he wore over his eyes it felt as though he was staring intently at the hume across the table from him.

The dirty blonde hume was biting his lips nervously, his brown eyes looking back and forth, shaking in his leather vest while his armored gloves rattled the wooden table, the scabbard his short sword was sheathed in was also rattling with his hip against the chair he was sitting in.

"So boy," the bangaa spoke, "you think you have what it takes to join the clan then?"

"U-uh y-yes sir I h-hope so, I mean I do!" the hume was obviously nervous as he replied, he could already feel his chances sinking.

"Hmmmm… you know I don't think I got your name," the bangaa replied, his tone unchanging, all the more unnerving for the hume.

"Von, sir!" the hume quickly answered.

"Very well Von, any previous combat experience?" the bangaa asked as he turned his rusty orange nose towards the pub counter and taking a few whiffs of the air.

"W-well I had a g-good friend who I sparred with," Von answered, calming down a little.

"Oh? And who might this friend be?"

"H-his name's Emil," Von was calming down a bit as the subject turned toward his old friend.

"He any good?"

"W-well he joined an-another clan, and he s-said they w-w-were pretty strong,"

"So why didn't you join with him?" the defender asked somewhat pointedly.

"I-I-I w-well…" Von was beginning to break into a cold sweat.

"Sigmund… don't be so hard on him," A gria with short aqua hair and brown eyes gently scolded. Her head was wrapped with a crimson headband, and her dull-colored clothes were offset by the crimson tabard draping them, the tabard had the same coat of arms that was on the defender's shield. She was carrying a tray with three mugs in her hands while a metal pole with an adorned red and gold midsection was braced in her right elbow.

"Was I being hard?" the bangaa, Sigmund, asked, "Hey Von was I being hard?"

"What? Oh n-no sir! I mean no ma'am!" Von replied as nervous as ever.

"Sigmund…" the gria geomancer sighed as she set the tray down and took a seat at the table with them, "Don't mind Sigmund, he can be intimidating but he's a nice man," the gria said gently to Von, "I'm Celandine, but everyone else calls me Cel."

"N-nice to meet you ma'am," Von breathed a little easier now.

"Back to my question though," Sigmund interjected, "Why didn't you simply join your friend's clan?"

"W-well," Von took a deep breath, "We s-said that the n-next we met we would m-meet as r-r-rivals on a quest." Von answered.

"Seems an odd thing to say between friends," Sigmund noted, earning a small glare from Cel, "Sorry."

"So you're committed to this promise then?" Cel asked.

"Y-yeah, it's complicated," Von admitted as he leaned further back. He glanced at the two clan-mates in front of him as they exchanged looks, gave a half-smile and shrugged before turning back to face him.

"Alright Von, I'm willing to give you a shot," Sigmund said.

"Really?" Von asked, brightening up.

"But the final say isn't up to us," Cel informed him as gently as possible, "Our clan leader decides on it."

"Oh," Von replied, "W-well where is he?"

"She," both Cel and Sigmund corrected.

"Sorry."

"We're supposed to meet up with her in the town square today, said she had a package to pick up," Sigmund answered. Both of them looked up at the ceiling a bit, clearly thinking about something, before they stood up from the table, Sigmund grabbing his sword and shield, "Maybe we'd better hurry."

"Come we'll find her together," Cel told Von as he also stood up.

"Okay…" Von could've sworn he detected a slight bit of urgency in Cel's voice.

Elsewhere in Camoa a viera came out from the back room of a bakery, holding a white bag adorned with a red ribbon, "Here you are milady," the viera said while holding out the bag, taking the utmost care to avoid dropping it.

"Oh thank you! I've been waiting for this for a while!" A hume female said excitedly as her green eyes glistened. The hume straightened the red ribbon holding her dark brown hair in the smooth ponytail cascading to her upper back. She wore a crimson coat cut from the front to reveal loose blue trousers, stopping above the ankles of her dark socks and sandals. A crimson and blue cloak was draped over her left side, partially concealing two long swords sheathed at her left hip. The cloak bore a coat of arms of the bulwark with the three-leaf clover.

"This assortment of sweets would not be possible without milady's generous contribution for the ingredients," the viera said happily as she handed the bag to the hume.

"Only the best for the best sweets in all of Jylland," the hume sighed happily. "Oh and you don't have to call me milady," the hume giggled while gently lifting the viera's chin with a single finger, "I thought we had already moved past titles," the hume whispered.

"Oh my…" the viera giggled while blushing, "May the rest of your day go well!" the viera called as the hume left the store.

"Thank you once again!" the hume called back as she entered the somewhat busy streets. She pulled out an éclair from the bag, bit into it, sighed in sheer bliss and started down the street, "Now where did I say we were meeting?"

A little over a day's walk away from Camoa, the pub in Wood Village of Targ Woods was fairly quiet. There was a few scattered patrons while at the pub counter sat a trio consisting of a hume male, a gria, and a bangaa.

"This gonna take much longer master? We already picked a quest for our group," the black haired, brown-eyed hume asked as he fastened his katana to the white belt around his orange hakama, he also adjusted the fingerless gloves that extended up his arms and disappeared into the cream colored jacket.

"You have?" the red-orange bangaa asked as he took another huge gulp of his drink. The bangaa was wearing an orange jacket opened up to expose his bare chest, and light blue trouser legs that stopped just above his dark-colored tabi. He used one hand to fix the matching orange ghutrah on his head, and fixated one of his blue eyes on the gria and hume, "Well don't wait on me to tell you to go, go! Do the quest well, and more importantly fight well!" the bangaa encouraged, "I'll be waiting here for the new members to get here."

"You got it master Josef!" the gria with blue eyes, unkempt orange hair and matching plate armor replied. She grabbed her great sword nearly as big as she was and slapped the hume on the shoulder as she walked toward the door, prompting the hume to follow her, "Just don't have too many drinks! You scared the poor newbies last time you got drunk!" the gria called back.

"I'll be fine Daya!" Josef replied as he pushed aside his eighth glass, "Barman! Another round!"

Off in the distant, snowy city of Moorabella, a stone house almost resembling a palace was hosting a party with many different guests. The vast majority of the guests were hume, though a number of viera and nu mou were also present. The balcony just over the ballroom had numerous people simply making conversation.

"Of course I understand that the Akademy's headmaster is very busy," a bearded hume in fine clothes said to a viera, "it is of course an honor to have an instructor he so highly recommended attend."

"I am pleased you believe so," the viera in question was dressed in green robes that faded to blue as it progressed to the sleeves and the tail, trimmed with yellow at the edges. The robes were partly opened at the legs to reveal the pale green shorts that were tucked into the thin, knee high boots she was wearing. She held a staff in her right hand that was adorned with a sparkling bird at the top, and she kept adjusting the thin glasses in front of her green eyes with her left hand.

"I do believe so," the nobleman replied, "and you can inform the headmaster that the akademy can continue to rely on my support."

"Oh that is wonderful news milord, thank you!" the two shook hands, but the vigorous handshake of the nobleman unfortunately caused the viera's glasses to slide down her nose, hit the balcony railing, and fall to the ballroom floor below. "Oh dear…"

"Are you quite alright?" the nobleman asked.

"Um, if you will excuse me milord, I need to find my glasses I am quite horribly nearsighted…" the viera carefully followed the railing on the balcony to the stairs and kept using her staff to judge where the next step was, occasionally bumping into guests, "Sorry, my apologies sir, madame, oh dear, oh dear…"

Off in the distant Ordalia continent, in a vast yard extending from a large mansion stood three figures. One was an overweight hume pulling a bowstring and aiming in the air, "Release one," the nearby attendant released a pigeon into the air, the nobleman let losse an arrow but missed the bird narrowly, "Blasted winged rat," the nobleman cursed.

"Pigeons are small targets milord," the nearby seeq mentioned with a snort. The seeq had a faded green ranger's cap and vest, his pig belly hanging over his brighter green trousers that had a knife strapped to them, he was also carrying a bow and quiver on his back.

"I am paying you to be my bodyguard, not to state the obvious seeq," the nobleman replied distastefully.

"Apologies Lord Glutous," the seeq said. The seeq then turned around and noticed another figure approaching, he moved his right hand to his knife and slowly began gripping it.

"Hm? Oh what is it now dear nephew?" Glutous said annoyed as the young hume in glasses got closer.

"Uncle, the merchants from Fluorgis have been complaining that the soldiers you guaranteed them have been more trouble than the thieves and pickpockets," the youth said, "They've given you great services in exchange for those soldiers I don't…"

"Nephew for the last time," Glutous handed his bow to the attendant and faced his nephew, "Matters like this are left to the soldier's commanders."

"But uncle, they won't do anything about it either, and the merchants even suspect that you didn't even send your soldiers, just hired the thieves that were…"

"Slander and lies!" Glutous replied indignantly, "If they make such claims I should just take full ownership of their businesses!"

"But how can they make a living like…"

"That is their problem to rectify, not mine. Come seeq! I wish to hear that violinist from the Fluorgis streets play for me," Lord Glutous said as he strutted towards the mansion proper.

"Right away m'lord," the seeq ranger followed behind Lord Glutous while keeping an eye on his nephew, and one hand on the knife.

Back in Camoa, the crowds were passing through the town square going about their business. Amongst the crowd, a hume in blue robes and a large hat completely concealing his face walked to the center of the square while two bangaas and a moogle with a knife broke off. "All right everyone!" the black mage thrust his hands into the air and a bolt of lightning struck the ground near a group of civilians.

"Ah…!"

"Eek…!"

"We're trapped!" a small group of civilians were cut off from running away by the bangaas and moogle while everyone else ran for dear life.

"It's really simple, empty your pockets, and you don't get fried," the black mage threatened.

Nearby, the hume lady from the bakery was savoring her second éclair as she approached the square, "What else would make this day even better…?" the hume woman wondered out loud as she took another bite of her éclair, "Hm? Hello…" noticing the commotion in the square she hurriedly approached.

"Kupo…" one moogle who was trapped by the thugs trembled as the black mage kept flexing his fingers, threatening to zap him and the others at any time.

"So what's it going to be moogle?" the black mage asked.

"Hi there!"

"Kupo!"

"What the…!?" next thing anyone knew, the hume woman was crouched in front of the threatened moogle with a smile on her face. "Who the hell are you?" the black mage asked.

"Not now I'm talking," the woman responded, earning blank stares from everyone present while the black mage's eye twitched in annoyance, "Anyways, I'm Hildegard, but you can call me Hilda, and you are…?" Hilda proceeded to speak with the moogle.

"Um… Monty kupo," the moogle replied, not entirely certain what was going on.

"Monty, you must be the DREAM of all the moogle bachelorettes in Camoa!" Hilda complimented, causing Monty to sheepishly drag his foot on the ground.

"Aw that's kind of you to say but I wouldn't say that," Monty replied.

"Hey! Lady! I'm holding these people hostage, so join them or beat it!" the black mage interrupted.

"Hm? What's going on here?" Sigmund, Cel, and Von rounded a corner and noticed the hostage situation in the distance, after taking a whiff of the air Sigmund froze, "Wait why is…"

"Oh no…" Cel sighed quietly while Von was trembling feverishly.

"Oh no oh no oh no! W-w-w-we got to d-do something!" Von kept reaching for his sword in a panicked fashion before Sigmund put a hand on his shoulder.

"Best you keep a healthy distance," Sigmund advised.

"But why?" Von asked almost exasperated.

"Sorry Monty, this man keeps interrupting, one minute?" Hilda asked Monty before receiving a shrug in response, "Listen," Hilda stood up and turned around to face the black mage, "Men who hide their faces in broad daylight aren't really my type so clean yourself up and come back another day," Hilda told him.

"You got nerve talking to the boss like that!" a bangaa yelled.

"Yeah kupo!" the knife wielding moogle added.

"Lady, you have until I count to five before I light you up," the black mage threatened.

"Little late to be talking dirty to me but nice try," Hilda sighed as she pulled out another éclair.

"Talking dir… what!? Grrrr… one!"

"Kupo!" Monty squeaked in horror, Hilda just stood there and slowly took a bite of her éclair.

"Two!"

"Shouldn't we do something now!?" Von asked.

"Three!"

"Monty sweety," Hilda turned around to Monty.

"Kupo?"

"Four!"

"Hold this please," Hilda gave Monty the bag of sweets and then pushed him backwards.

"Five!" A second after Hilda pushed Monty a large bolt of lightning struck her and the area Monty was previously standing in.

"Kupo…!" Monty squealed.

"Aaaaahhh… it's too late!" Von cried.

Back in Wood village a group of five people, a viera, a moogle, a nu mou, and a bangaa led by a sword wielding hume in red clothing marched through the village. "You sure you wish to start here Lord Boyce?" a viera asked the hume.

"Of course, this clan backed by my father's money can't possibly encounter anything difficult in this backwoods village," Boyce replied loudly and haughtily. "Clan Boyce will take Jylland by storm and become the greatest clan in the whole world!"

"Hey keep it down would ya!?"

"Huh!" Boyce's followers gasped as Boyce wheeled around with a cross look on his face.

"Who dares!?" Boyce asked indignantly as he looked towards the pub. Josef was leaning against the pub door, clearly drunk, and looking slightly less cross as he leered at Boyce. "You! Bangaa! You have something to say to me? The great Lord Boyce?"

"Yesssh I do!" Josef slurred as he replied, walking towards Boyce unflinchingly, "Some of ush are just havin' some drinksh and want ta drink 'em in peace…" Josef told him, "And I've been waitin' all day for the rest of my clan to show up sho I'm a little cranky right now."

"Your mood swings and… intoxication…" Boyce said with some disgust, "…are no concern of mine!"

"You've got lip boy…" Josef growled.

"You are speaking to Lord Boyce you drunk buffoon!" a nu mou yelled.

"Am I supposed t'know you?" Josef asked.

"Wait!" Boyce paused, took a deep breath, and regained his composure, "You said you had a clan yes?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then let's settle this like gentlemen, I challenge your clan to engage mine," Boyce said with an air of confidence.

"Alright lesh go then," Josef immediately began stretching his legs and arms, getting ready for battle.

"Go?" Boyce asked.

"Soon as I limber up, let's fight," Josef said as he began stretching his back.

"But didn't you say the rest of your clan isn't here?" the viera asked.

"Detailsh," Josef answered.

At the party in Moorabella, the viera was carefully and slowly sliding her staff across the ground, "Oh my glasses have to be around here somewhere…"

"Did you require aid miss…" a servant began to ask.

"Oh! Madeline, and um… is it possible to just ask everyone to not walk around here?" Madeline asked as she continued to feel the ground with her staff.

"One of my low station could not possibly…"

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Shing

"Ah…!" At the entrance to the ballroom, a group of well-dressed, armed men entered the room and began corralling the nobles against the wall opposite the entrance.

"As of this moment, you are all my hostages," the hume leader said with confidence as the numerous bangaa and seeq that were with him gathered the rest of the nobles against the same wall. "The rules are simple, my associate here," the hume gestured to one of the bangaa holding a sack, "will come around to each of you, and you shall deposit all manner of jewelry, trinkets, and accessories into this bag."

"What happened to my guards!?" the hume noble hosting the event demanded.

"He happened," the leader said while gesturing to the largest and ugliest seeq in his group who clashed his knuckles together. "Hm? Oh… Boris,"

"Huh?" The seeq turned to the leader, who then pointed towards the area beneath balcony where Madeline was now on her hands and knees searching for her glasses, "I got her," Boris grunted in response, "Hey you!" Boris approached Madeline.

"Huh? Oh yes yes, I heard the whole thing just, let me find my glasses…" Madeline insisted as she hurriedly felt her way across the ground.

"Hm… you mean these glasses?" Boris asked as he stomped his foot on the ground and crushed the thin pair of glasses beneath his foot.

"You… you broke my glasses!" Madeline gasped indignantly.

"And I'll break ya in two if ya don't get against the wall!" Boris threatened.

Back in Lord Glutous's mansion he was eagerly sitting in his private study with the seeq ranger standing nearby, "I've set traps at the fireplace, and the foot of the nearby windows, even the most acrobatic assassin won't be getting in through those," the ranger reported, "and of course I've got my eye trained on that door if anyone other than your violinist comes through."

"Good good," Glutous replied while sipping his tea.

"What's this violinist like if I may ask?" the ranger asked.

"When I heard her music in the streets I knew I must have her for myself, such divine sounds should be for my ears whenever I desire!" Lord Glutous proclaimed.

"As you say m'lord," the seeq ranger replied, "If what you paid me is any indication I imagine she's being rewarded quite handsomely," the seeq remarked.

"Oh yes," Lord Glutous smirked, "A room off the streets, food from my kitchens, and the pleasure of my… private company," Lord Glutous added, only leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air before a light knock sounded from the door, "Enter!" Glutous commanded.

"I am here milord," A viera with blue eyes and her white hair in a long ponytail extending down to the back of her knees entered, wearing a simple and slightly tattered dress, and carrying a violin case.

"Good m'dear, good. Come now waste no more time, let me hear that divine sound," Lord Glutous insisted as he set his tea on the side table.

"Of course milord," the viera answered as she set her case on the ground.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter


	3. Aces High pt 2

**House of Cards**

In the previous chapter, a boy hoping to join a clan finds a hostage situation where an unusual woman is apparently obliterated, the lone bangaa Josef is prepared to fight a whole clan, the nearsighted viera Madeline finds herself in danger, and the corrupt Lord Glutous prepares to enjoy an evening listening to sweet music.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Aces High part two**

Back in Camoa most everyone was shielding their eyes from the brilliant flash of the black mage's lightning bolt. "Ha ha ha ha! Let that be a lesson to all of you!" the black mage laughed.

"Oh no… we… we could have done something…" Von whimpered.

"Now now, dry your eyes and take another look," Cel encouraged.

"What? Wh-wh-what!?"

"What the hell?"

"Kupo!" Monty squealed in delight as the smoke cleared, revealing that Hilda was unharmed, her clothing only slightly charred; unfortunately her éclair had been burnt to a crisp.

"Uh… boss?" one of the bangaa began to ask.

"She's alright?"

"How in the world?" the other hostages began whispering in surprise.

"I really liked that éclair," Hilda huffed.

"Get her you fools!" the black mage commanded. The knife wielding moogle lunged at Hilda and went for her leg; Hilda quickly lifted her leg just out of knife reach, and then slammed her foot down on top of the moogle's head, burying his face in the ground.

"Ha!" the two bangaas drew their swords, one swung toward her neck while the other swung at her waist. Hilda caught one bangaa's wrist and stopped his swing cold while she once again lifted her foot and this time slammed it down on the flat of the other bangaa's blade, causing him to lose his balance and fall to his knees.

"Now now boys," a cross of white light spread across the ground from Hilda's feet and enveloped all three thugs in a holy light, "Play nice," Hilda told them as she let all three unconscious thugs hit the dirt before turning to face the black mage.

"W-w-w…" the black mage stammered.

"W-w-w-who is she…?" Von asked from nearby.

"Okay big boy, you flashed yours, now I'll flash mine," Hilda snapped her fingers and vanished in a flash of light.

"Where did sh… GAH!" a bolt of lightning bigger than he conjured crashed down on top of him, painfully electrifying him. A small cluster of bolts arced from the main bolt and gathered behind the black mage, reforming Hilda's body as she drew both of her long swords.

SHING

"Aaaaaahhhh…!" the black mage cried as both swords cut into his back, leaving him burnt and wounded as Hilda teleported back to the spot she was standing before.

"Whew, now where was I?" Hilda asked as she sheathed her swords, "Oh yes! Monty dear, are you alright?" Hilda asked as she walked back towards Monty.

"Kupopo! That was amazing!" Monty cheered just as applause sounded from the other former hostages and bystanders.

"Oh that? Think nothing of it," Hilda said modestly. "So Monty, are you avail…"

"Hilda!"

"Hildegard!"

"Hm? Oh! Sigmund, Cel! There you are!" Hilda stood up to find Sigmund and Cel walking towards her with Von in tow, who was still in complete shock, "Oh and who is this?" Hilda asked as she noticed Von.

"Kupo?"

"Well introduce yourself boy!" Sigmund insisted while giving Von a slap on the back.

"Oh! Uh V-V-Von ma'am!"

"He's interested in joining the clan Hildegard," Cel explained.

"I see…" Hilda replied as she studied Von, "Hm… tell you what, come back with us to my home and we'll discuss it over some drinks." Hilda offered.

"Uh… okay." Von answered.

"Good," Hilda turned back to Monty, gently took back her bag of éclairs and handed Monty a folded piece of paper, "Monty, I have to go now, but if you ever have free time, feel free to write me," Hilda invited as she stood up and turned around to walk away.

"Kupo…" Monty looked at the piece of paper in his hands, looked back to Hilda who had turned around to blow him a kiss, causing the moogle to blush.

"U-uh miss…" Von stared to ask.

"Yes?" Hilda asked as she pulled out another éclair, offering it to Cel, and then offering another one to Sigmund, both of whom accepted.

"Um… I-I heard in the p-pub you were recruiting but… I never got your c-clan name." Von added while Sigmund and Cel took a bite out of the éclairs they were offered.

"You two didn't mention it?" Hilda asked Sigmund and Cel, who shook their heads in response. "We're House of Clubs." Hilda answered.

"House of Clubs…? Wait… that sounds…" Von's face was clearly showing that he was connecting the dots in his head.

"Keep up now Von!" Hilda encouraged as he was falling behind the other three.

"H-hey wait!"

A few residents in Wood Village had gathered around Josef and Boyce's clan, "You ready?" Boyce asked as he drew his sword.

"You bet!" Josef said excitedly as he took a fighting stance.

"Then let us-UMPH!" before Boyce could finish that statement, Josef buried his fist in Boyce's face and sent him flying backwards and past his clan members.

"Ah!" The viera gasped but before she could do anything else, Josef dashed forward, clotheslined her, and floored her.

"F…AUGH! UMPH!" before the nu mou could cast his spell, Josef punched him in the torso twice, bringing him to his knees before falling face first into the dirt. Josef then twirled around and kicked the bangaa in the side of the head.

"AUGH!" the bangaa went sailing over top of the moogle and crashed into a nearby fence, leaving the poor moogle quaking in his boots as Josef grinned at him.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kupo…" he trembled.

"Ha!" Josef karate chopped the moogle right on top of the head; the little moogle's body vibrated for a moment just before he fell flat on his back, "Nothing like a warm-up match after drinks and before a quest," Josef sighed in relief, leaving behind five unconscious lumps with bloody noses, broken teeth, whited out eyes, or a combination of the aforementioned injuries.

"Lord's son or not, boy was a fool to challenge the Ace of Spades," a nearby farmer whispered to a woman.

"True words," the woman agreed.

Back in Moorabella the hostage situation was continuing, "Boris what is taking so… oh," the leader looked over to see Madeline with a cross look on her face, occasionally squinting, standing over the frozen and unconscious Boris. "Madame, I find this rather disagreeable," the leader said.

"Forgive me sir my eyesight is rather terrible without my glasses," Madeline said as she stepped forward, using her staff to feel the way in front of her, "is it safe to presume you and the other blurry shapes in front of me are the ones holding the party hostage?"

"That is correct," the leader said as his men brandished their swords.

"And your hostages are against that wall then?" Madeline asked pointing towards one of the walls.

"The other wall actually," the leader remarked snidely.

"What? Oh, my mistake," Madeline said sheepishly, "Regardless, that helps clear things up," Madeline gripped her staff in both hands and then slammed it into the ground, creating a flash of blue light, and then slamming it a second time, causing a flash of yellow light.

"What the…" two large figures slowly formed behind Madeline after each strike of her staff, the first was a woman in a pale blue coat wielding a frozen sword and protected by a darker blue helmet and shield, the second was an old man in aged robes with a long white beard, a crooked staff, and sparks of lightning emanating from him.

"M-m-miss," the leader was struggling to maintain his composure at this point, "Perhaps w-we can, talk this out…"

"Ramuh! Shiva!" Madeline's voice was echoing through the ballroom, "Defend those against wall from these thieves!" upon her command Shiva flew forward, drifted in the middle of the thieves and thrust her sword to the ceiling, enveloping the thieves in blocks of ice.

"Aaaahhh…!" The thieves still conscious were screaming desperately trying to escape the ice, but to no avail.

BOOOOOOM…!

When Ramuh raised his staff, bolts of lightning struck each ice formation, electrifying and rendering all of the remaining thieves sizzling, unconscious men on the ground.

"Astounding..."

"I didn't know the akademy had a summoner."

"Madeline!"

"Hm? Is that you Bodhi?" Madeline looked around, failing to see the nu mou in pale blue robes underneath a thicker set of green robes, and draped with a white cloth that extended up his neck. He also wore a matching green cap, and two green sashes over his chest with swirls and patterns of blues and yellows.

"I'm right here Madeline, lost your glasses again?" Bodhi asked as Madeline turned to face Bodhi's general direction.

"Some brute broke them actually," Madeline sighed while some of the other party guests looked in their direction while others were deciding what to do with the defeated thieves.

"Here, I have a spare." Bodhi pulled out a pair of glasses like Madeline's previous pair and handed them to her; she promptly placed them on her nose and sighed in relief.

"Ah… much better, now was there a reason you came to see me?" Madeline asked as Bodhi started for the door.

"The headmaster needed you rather urgently," Bodhi informed her.

"Oh goodness, excuse me lords and ladies, you have been very gracious to me this evening but I must be off," Madeline said hurriedly, leaving some of the party goers dumbfounded.

As Bodhi and Madeline stepped out into the snowed over streets of Moorabella, Bodhi chuckled a bit, "Is something funny?" Madeline asked.

"Just that the Ace of Diamonds can never hold onto a pair of glasses for more than a week," Bodhi mused.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that…" Madeline sighed.

Back at Lord Glutous' mansion, the viera opened her violin case, and concealed from the view of the ranger or Glutous, assembled a bow that was inside the case before standing up and glaring at Glutous.

"What in the… do something!" Glutous yelled, prompting the ranger to fire an arrow at the viera, who simply caught the arrow, with her free hand, notched it in her bow, drew the string, and fired at Glutous.

"Ugh!" He gasped as the arrow pierced his heart, his robes slowly became dyed red as he slumped into his couch, leaving the ranger and the viera the only two standing in the room.

"Well played…" the ranger sighed, he then chortled slightly and put his bow away. "Well played indeed boss."

"Hmph, you had the harder part of the job truthfully," the viera remarked rather simply as she disassembled the bow and put it back in the case, "Regardless, are you sure you'll be able to cover your tracks Nimrod?" the viera asked.

"Don't you worry about that boss, no one ever looks close enough to check for fake blood," Nimrod assured the viera as he pulled out a bottle of red liquid and began smearing it on himself, eventually looking as though he'd just been through a tough fight, "I'll meet you later at the pub for drinks eh?"

"Very well," the viera said while picking up her violin case and then walking out the door.

Several minutes later Glutous' nephew was waiting by a tree in the yard of the mansion, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You called?"

"Whoa!" To his surprise, a viera dressed in a long black dress with a split going up to her right thigh, she also wore a classical tragedy theatre mask over her face as she looked at Glutous' nephew, "Don't scare me like that," he gasped.

"Apologies, but as you requested, the job is done, your uncle won't be neglecting, or even outright terrorizing the populace ever again," the viera told Glutous' nephew.

"Very well…" he sighed and dropped a large sack of coin at the viera's feet, who slowly stooped over to pick it up. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but my uncle, he wouldn't listen to reason."

"Remember that guilt, remember the man you didn't want to be, that gnawing feeling in the back of your skull may be the only thing keeping you from the same road," the viera warned as she literally faded from the sight of Glutous' nephew.

In the Fluorgis pub word was already spreading of the death of Lord Glutous, though nary a soul sounded all that sorry of his passing. In one corner, Nimrod was sharing drinks with the viera from earlier, only now she was dressed in a mossy green dress that was otherwise identical to the black one from earlier. She also wore a matching green hat and had pulled down a skin-tight mask that would have normally extended over her mouth and up to her nose.

"So boss, now that the sordid business is out of the way I wanted to ask, think you're ready for normal clan work now?" Nimrod asked as he gulped down his drink.

"Much as I'd prefer not to," the viera sighed as she sipped her drink, "but this work isn't going to keep paying for room and board."

"Just think, the comeback of Kanara…" Nimrod began teasing.

"Nimrod…" Kanara warned.

"Kanara, the Ace of Hearts returns!" Nimrod continued, "Umph!" Kanara then jabbed him in the side.

"Let's just enjoy the drinks shall we?" Kanara asked in a threatening undertone. Kanara leaned back, her gaze fixated on the drink in her hand; she finally lifted the glass to her lips and took a large swig of her drink.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this (longer than anticipated) introduction. Read and review.


	4. Mighty Spades

**House of Cards**

The four aces have been introduced, and their story is just beginning. We now join Josef, the Ace of Spades back in Wood Village.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners

* * *

**Mighty Spades**

The white bearded pub master was cleaning the numerous mugs left behind by Josef as a few people came streaming in from outside, "Have a seat anywhere," the pub master invited. A moment later Josef himself walked back in, "Oh, back already Josef? Need another round?"

"Not right now barman, drinks are best saved for before or after a good fight," Josef sighed.

"But didn't you just fight those people outside?" Another customer asked him.

"That was a warm-up," Josef insisted, "Though I might have another round if my clan takes much longer," Josef sighed.

"The dojo is just off the road from the village entrance, I would think it wouldn't be long," the pub master noted.

"Well I did tell them to clean up the place after the mess they made during morning exercises," Josef sighed.

"Just finished moments ago Master Josef!"

"Ah Ballard! There you are!" Josef declared with newfound energy as an orange skinned seeq with orange and white suspenders and a great sword on his back walked into the pub, followed by a gria with a broad sword, a hume male with a knife, and a bangaa wearing metal knuckles.

"Say Master, were those guys being carried off beaten by you?" the bangaa white monk asked.

"Yep, challenged me to a fight, so I obliged," Josef shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Man, wish I was there instead of cleaning that dojo…" the hume thief sighed.

"Now now, patience, focus, and discipline are as important to honing your skills as martial practice, and exercise!" Josef lectured, having the full attention of his clan, "Understood?"

"Yes Master Josef!" all of his clan members except for Ballard said as they took a deep bow.

"Patience is important Master Josef," Ballard agreed, "But I do think it's high time we got a quest going."

"You're right at that Ballard," Josef replied as he turned to the pub counter. "Barman! The quest roster if you would."

"Let's see…" the pub master pulled out a book, and opened it to find only a single page, "Hm, only one today, take a look."

"Let's see here," Josef slid the book toward himself and scanned over the quest information, "My son formed a clan recently and declared his intent for it to become the best clan in Jylland, I gave him some money to get started but now I'm worried for his safety, if someone could find him and convince him to come home I'd be grateful, just try not to hurt him too bad if it comes to a fight," Josef read out loud.

"Sounds easy enough," the gria raptor remarked.

"Let's do it!" the hume thief said eagerly.

"Okay barman, here's the fee, now where's the location?" Josef asked as the rest of his clan moved in eagerly.

"Let's see," the pub master took the gil from Josef, then unlocked a drawer behind the counter while pulling out a piece of paper from the well-organized files. "The boy's clan was last seen heading towards…" Josef and his clan waited in anticipation, "…this village it looks like."

"This village?" Josef asked a little surprised.

"Wait, did the quest info say the kid's name?" Ballard asked.

"Oh yes… Boyce," the pub master answered.

"That name sounds familiar…" Josef began thinking.

"Josef!" a nearby customer called to him, "That's the name of the kid whose face you rearranged just outside!"

"Oh…" as this realization struck Josef most of his clan members groaned while burying their face in the palms of their hands. "Well erm… quest complete," Josef shrugged.

"Sorry Josef, but you know how this works, the quest wasn't taken, so no reward," the pubmaster said as he handed back the quest fee that Josef paid.

"Well now what?" Ballard gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Back to the dojo everyone, we'll do some more drills," Josef said while leading his mumbling and downtrodden clan outside the pub.

"I'll bet that Masters Egil and Daya are having more fun," the raptor sighed.

"So bored…" the hume parivir who was with Josef and Daya at the pub sighed. He and Daya were now with a bangaa gladiator who was currently drilling a bangaa warrior in sword techniques, a bangaa dragoon doing squats, and a seeq who was throwing practice punches. All six of them were in slightly overgrown ruins with many people in khaki outfits who were looking at the structure around them.

"I feel you Egil, I really do," Daya sighed in response to the parivir while sitting on the wall just above him. "But the quest is to guard this excavation so that means staying put," she added.

"I know," Egil replied, "Need to stay vigilant if I'm gonna slay more monsters than you."

"What did you say!?" Daya leaned forward far enough to stare straight down at Egil, "I seem to remember that I took down more targets than you during the last two quests," she pointedly reminded Egil.

"The last three before that I got more than you did!" Egil argued back.

"The one with the dragons was a draw and you know it!" Daya snapped back before using her wings to float down right in front of Egil.

"Don't put all of your weight into the first swing Emil! You'll just tire yourself out before the fight really begins," the gladiator scolded, his helmet that covered his whole face shining orange under the sunlight, he then clenched his yellow fingers around the hilt of his blade and demonstrated two two-handed swings before finishing with a vertical chop, "Let the weight of your sword do the work."

"Of course Noland sir!" the bangaa warrior replied. He adjusted the iron helmet that covered the top of his head and double checked the iron armor that covered his chest, after which he picked up his broad sword again, and then attempted to mimic Noland's sword swings, "Hm… it still doesn't feel right," Emil grimaced.

"You just need to keep practicing and get used to the sword!" Noland encouraged while giving Emil a hard slap on the back, nearly knocking over the poor guy.

"Uh… Master Egil, Master Daya?" The seeq berserker was trying to stop the two from arguing to no avail.

"Alright you want to settle this right here!?" Egil dared as he drew his katana.

"Oh-ho… you better tuck that back into your dress," Daya threatened in response as she drew her great sword.

"Uh, Masters, hate to interrupt but we got company!" the dragoon called while perched on a ledge above the rest of his clan.

"Run away!" the archeologists shouted while fleeing behind the clan as monsters of various shapes and sizes entered through the ruins. Brown furred wolves snarled, green skinned breath masked baknamy clenched their fists, yellow dreamhares with white fluff bounced in, and finally a muscular bipedal werewolf with brown fur stood at the top of a large pillar in the ruins.

"Finally!"

"Some action!"

"Okay, time to carve them up!" Egil grinned excitedly while placing his left hand on his katana's scabbard.

"Get ready Emil!" Noland shouted.

"Yes sir!"

"Look alive boys! Whoever gets the fewest kills is buying the drinks!" Daya declared.

"And loser amongst us buys Master Josef's drinks!" Egil challenged Daya.

"Okay you're on!"

"Chaaaaarge!" the dragoon took a massive leap through the air, threatening to skewer a dreamhare below him with his lance, but the dreamhare hopped to the side before hopping back to strike the dragoon, however the dragoon simply took a massive leap back to his starting position.

"I got this one!" Noland charged headlong for the group of dreamhares followed by Emil and the berserker. Noland shifted his blade to his left hand while his right arm caught fire, "Hrrrrrah!" Noland slugged a dreamhare in the face, igniting the contact area before the flames engulfed the hapless monster, defeating it.

"Heh heh… how about this!" the berserker stepped near two dreamhares and then twirled around while throwing forceful jabs at both of them, sending both dreamhares skidding backwards, "Now to…"

"Hah!" Emil brought his broad sword down on one of the aforementioned dreamhares, cleaving it in two, while the dragoon ran up and breathed fire upon the other dreamhare, while also incinerating a second one.

"Hey those were mine!" the berserker shouted in frustration.

"You'd better pick up the pace then!" Noland shouted as he repeatedly used his fire soul technique on another dreamhare.

"Eat this!" Daya lifted off into the air and swung her sword in the direction of a group of four wolves.

"Harrooo!" the wolves howled in agony as a shockwave struck all of them shortly before Daya landed amongst all four of them.

"Sleep tight!" Daya twirled around with her sword outstretched, finishing off all of the wolves.

"Show off," Egil muttered as he jumped amongst a group of three wolves that immediately lunged for him, "I don't think so," a cross of holy light spread across the ground from Egil's feet, blasting all three of the wolves and rendering them defeated in one blow, "And for you…" Egil wheeled around to see a charging baknamy while placing his right hand on the hilt of the katana, "Wind slash!" Egil slashed his katana at the air as he drew it.

"Graaaahhh…!" The baknamy moaned as a large gash spread across his torso, sending him reeling backwards before he hit the ground unmoving.

"You're not catching up to me!" Daya shouted back to Egil while she darted for another baknamy.

"I got this one!"

"Huh?" Daya looked up to see the dragoon come crashing down on top of the baknamy and skewering it with his lance before jumping back to join the Noland and the others, "That one was my kill you ass!" Daya yelled angrily.

"Daya's going to kill you after this," Noland informed the dragoon while he blocked two attacks from two different baknamy before he slammed one of them so hard with the flat of his blade that the monster slid backwards.

"Got it!" Emil then shoulder barged the baknamy hard enough to cause the creature to double over in pain, "tch, ow…" Emil cringed as he gripped his now hurting shoulder.

"It'll be fine as long as she still gets more monsters than Master Egil," the dragoon replied as he thrust his spear, running one baknamy completely through while stabbing a second one behind it.

"Ha!" the berserker promptly finished off the stabbed one with a well-placed punch to its cheek.

"Hm? Where'd Emil go?" Noland asked as he took down the last two baknamy in a single slash.

"That werewolf is mine!" Egil declared as he dashed towards a wolf that was standing between him and the werewolf.

"Not if I get to it first!" Daya shouted back while another wolf attempted to jump her from behind. Daya spread her wings and fluttered above the wolf just before it pounced her; she then dropped on it from above and impaled it with her great sword. "No time for small fry."

"Same to you!" Egil drew his sword, slashed the wolf twice, and then sheathed his sword.

"Harrroooo…!" the wolf howled in agony as the two gashes caught fire and engulfed his entire body.

"Blast wave!"

"Wind slash!" Egil and Daya promptly launched their long-range attacks at the werewolf.

"Grrrrr… HARRRROOOO…!" the werewolf howled at the two of them in response, slowing down their advance.

"You think this'll stop me?" Egil asked as he began pushing through the powerful howl.

"I've got this one…" Daya also began advancing.

"For the Mighty Spades!"

"Huh?" Both of them turned to see Emil lunging forward and then body slamming the weakened werewolf, slamming it against the ruins wall and knocking it out cold.

"Ow…" Emil cringed once again as he gripped his leading arm.

"Well done Emil!" Noland shouted in praise as he and the remaining two clan members caught up.

"Uh… well done indeed," Egil said, as though still trying to register what just happened.

"Ahem… well," Daya sheathed her great sword and turned to the rest of the clan before straightening the ribbon in her hair, "Let's see… who got the fewest kills or knockouts back there?" Daya asked.

"He did," both Noland and the dragoon pointed at the berserker.

"What? Aw nuts…"

"Well you're buying everyone a round when we get back," Egil told him as he gestured for Emil to follow him down the ruin's steps.

"But what about your bet?" Noland asked Egil.

"Uh…" Both Egil and Daya paused when it dawned on them that neither one of them won their bet.

Just off the road from the entrance of Wood Village sat a relatively new, long, single-floored building with a screen door entrance. Inside was a large hall with polished wooden floors, walls adorned with numerous weaponry, and an orange banner emblazoned with a darker orange spade at the head of the hall.

Across the dojo's main hall were Ballard and the clan members who were with Josef earlier all doing practice swings with their weapons. Ballard put away his great sword and turned to face the remaining three clan members, "Okay everyone, limber up and brace yourselves, because it's that time again!" Ballard declared while heading towards the front of the hall and walking to a screen door on his left.

Ballard slid the door open and stepped in the room to find Josef sitting cross-legged while facing a wall, "Master Josef?"

"Hm? One second Ballard," Josef had a small pair of clippers in his right hand and was closely studying an assortment of small bonsai trees he had planted just in front of the room's lone window, "Hmmmm… ah! Perfect!" Josef took his clippers and cut a small piece off of one of the bonsais before setting the clippers down and looking over his shoulder at Ballard, "You needed something?"

"Today's drills are done Master Josef," Ballard informed him.

"Excellent!" Josef sprang up from his cushion and walked out into the main hall with Ballard while stretching his arms, "Okay everyone! Today we're going to do this a little differently, no practice weapons today, use the real thing," Josef said as all of his clan members encircled him.

"Our real weapons?"

"But master we might hurt you like that," the hume thief noted.

"Your real weapons," Josef told them, "Bring it on with all that you've got!" Josef took a fighting stance and gestured at Ballard and the three other clan members to come at him.

The fighters all paused for a moment, before the thief dashed forward and lunged at Josef knife first. Josef grabbed the knife wrist, pulled the thief forward and then used his free hand to slam the thief in the back of the head, "Ugh!" the thief could've sworn that a weight had been dropped on his head as he hit the dojo floor.

"Ha! Hiyah!" the white monk threw a series of punches and kicks that Josef all easily blocked before he ducked under a sword swing from the raptor, "Gufah!" the split second Josef ducked he stepped towards the white monk, jabbed him just under his ribs, and then uppercut him as he stood back up to full height.

"Ha!" The raptor attempted to strike Josef's shoulder from behind, only for Josef to step backwards just far enough to enable him to grab the raptor's wrist without having to turn around. "Uh-oh…" Josef wheeled around while elbowing the raptor in the side of the head, sending her reeling to the side.

Ballard ran forward while Josef was still just turning around to face him and swung his sword horizontally, but Josef flipped right over top of Ballard, landed behind him punched him square in the back twice.

"AUGH! Rah!" In retaliation, Ballard spun around with his sword outstretched; forcing Josef to jump back, but not before he received a slight scratch on his arm from the attack.

"Tch… that hurt more than it should…" Josef cringed as he noticed that Ballard was looking almost as fresh as he was before he got struck, "I see, what do you lanistas call it? Razzle-Dazzle?"

"You got it Master Josef," Ballard replied confidently as the other clan members were getting their second wind.

"Okay then! Let's wrap this up!" Josef then charged headlong towards his clan. Ballard swung horizontally but Josef rolled under the swing and wound up surrounded by all three of the other members who began attacking him with coordinated and timed strikes; Josef was still managing to dodge, duck, and deflect every blow that was thrown at him, finally counter-attacking by pushing the thief back with a palm thrust.

"Ha!" the thief thrust his knife forward once more, Josef used his right hand to grab the wrist and push it to one side, his left hand to grab the thief by the back of his head, and then slam it down onto the dojo floor.

"Your timing's improved a bit," Josef complimented as he stood up, stopped a vertical chop from the raptor with an upper cross-arm block, grabbed her sword arm, twirled around to her backside while throwing her face-first into the white monk, "and yours too Ballard!" Josef complimented as he hopped back, avoiding a shockwave that traveled across the ground from Ballard.

"Heh… saying that just as he dodges my attack," Ballard snorted.

"Hiyah!" dark magic gathered around Josef's fist as he stepped back forward the still reeling raptor and white monk, and then threw his fist forward.

"Ugh!" both of them gasped as dark magic blew through their torsos, leaving no visible wounds, but still causing enough pain to cause them to double over before collapsing on the ground.

"_I've got him now!"_ Ballard dashed forward while his sword became covered in dark magic, he swung his sword vertically towards Josef, who promptly turned to face Ballard, clapped his hands and stopped the sword cold, "Guess I should've known better," Ballard sighed.

"Rah!" Josef pushed back Ballard as dark red magical energy gathered in the palm of his hands before he stepped forward and thrust his palm against Ballard's chest.

"Ugh!" Ballard coughed violently from the blow and then passed out on the ground, leaving Josef the only one standing.

"Whew, good fight everyone," Josef said as he picked up a bag from the dojo wall, began pulling out potion bottles and passed them around to his groaning clan members, "All of you have gotten better at your timing, and Ballard you've gotten more adaptable," Josef complimented when he finished distributing the potions, "But you guys still give off very obvious tells when you're about to strike, and your endurance could use a little work."

"Their endurance doesn't mean much against your fists Master Josef."

"Ah! Daya! Egil! How'd the quest go?" Josef asked as Egil and Daya's group entered the dojo.

"Emil did quite well considering he just joined," Noland boasted while patting Emil on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir!" Emil replied.

"How'd your quest go?" Egil asked Josef.

"Well, you could say it was over before it even began," Josef sighed in response, he then looked at Egil and Daya, "So who won between you two?"

"Uh well…" both Egil and Daya began trying to think of a way to explain to Josef.

"It was a draw Master Josef!" the dragoon butted in, causing Daya to grab him by one of his long drooping ears, "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"And whose fault is that!?" Daya growled at the dragoon.

"Great!" Josef then grabbed both Egil and Daya by the shoulders and led them towards the door, "You can both buy me some drinks while we discuss a few things," Josef told them quite merrily.

"Uh…" both Egil and Daya sighed while patting their gil purses, knowing this was probably the last time in a while they'd be as heavy as they were.

"Oh…" Ballard groaned while he stood up, still sore from the fight earlier.

"Okay students! You all know the drill, clean the dojo after sparring sessions!" Noland instructed, prompting everyone besides him and Ballard to go to a closet near the entrance to grab cleaning supplies.

"Ha! If only Von could be here now," Emil mused as he grabbed a cleaning rag and a bucket.

"Who's Von?" the gria raptor asked Emil as she threw some soap into a bucket and then began filling it with water.

"When we last met we said we'd join separate clans and face each other in combat, I wonder how he's doing right now," Emil replied while soaking his cleaning rag.

Off near Camoa a sizable mansion stood surrounded by well-cared for gardens that were in-turn surrounded by an iron fence. Inside and on the upper floors there was a room well furnished with a small table, two chairs, a vanity set, a comfortable sofa, and most notably a large bed surrounded by silk curtains, a lone figure in the bed began to stir as the sun began to peek through the windows.

"Ugh… my head… what happened…?" Von slowly sat up from the bed while clutching his pounding head, "Huh?" Von looked to the side and noticed Hilda sitting at the small table, dressed only in a robe while drinking tea; he also noticed that she had a contented smile on her face.

"Oh? Up already? You have got stamina!" Hilda complimented while giving a huge beaming smile.

"Huh…?" Von slowly and nervously lifted up the bed covers.

Outside Cel was checking on the flowers as a moogle in a crimson coat, a tall blue hat, and a cannon over his shoulder approached her, "Good kupo morning Celandine ma'am!" the moogle greeted while saluting.

"Oh! Good morning Abner," Cel greeted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…!" a really loud scream came from the top floor of the mansion, drawing Cel and Abner's gaze towards the corresponding window.

"Kupo?"

"Oh dear…" Cel sighed, "I guess he's awake," she remarked, blushing at the implications of her statement.

* * *

Next time, we'll follow Hilda's clan on a quest of their own. Until then read and review!


	5. House of Clubs

**House of Cards**

Last time, half of Josef's clan adeptly finished up a job by sweeping up the monsters, while Josef himself kept the remaining half in shape with a one on four battle and stomping them but good before leaving with his lieutenants Egil and Daya to discuss certain matters, and to drive them broke at the pub. We now join House of Clubs as their leader wakes up from a… well, a long night.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners

* * *

**House of Clubs**

Hilda, Von, and Cel were in a parlour with a sofa and many chairs surrounding a rectangular table, and a piano against the wall between two large windows. Hilda was in her robes and cloak with the two sheathed long swords, while Von was also dressed in the same armor he was in yesterday. Cel was sitting beside Von on the sofa, patting him on the shoulder as he sat with his head hung low.

"It'll be alright Von," Cel told him soothingly as he continued to sigh.

"But I just… I mean… ugh and I don't even remember anything…" Von moaned, "I've n-never even c-c-courted a girl before…"

"Shame you don't remember…" Hilda sighed quietly from her chair; Cel looked up at Hilda and quietly shook her head to discourage that line of conversation, "Well on the bright side Von, you're in."

"What?" Von stopped moaning for a moment, picked his head up and looked at Hilda.

"You're officially part of House of Clubs!" Hilda congratulated while Cel gave a light applause for Von.

"Um… th-thank you," Von replied, it was clear he was still shocked from his wake-up call, but the good news perked him up enough to sit up properly in his seat. Soon a light knock was heard at the parlour door.

"Oh please come in!" Hilda beckoned, prompting a bald hume male with a gray mustache wearing formal attire to enter while giving a bow to Hilda, "Yes Giles?"

"Milady, your luggage is waiting and I've taken the liberty of arranging a carriage," Giles reported.

"Oh, you shouldn't have gotten a carriage, I was going to walk," Hilda sighed as she stood from her seat and slowly made for the door.

"Are you quite certain? The roads can be dangerous," Giles replied as he gracefully stepped aside for Hilda.

"Better exercise, I know! Let Benedict take the carriage to town, I was going to send him to pick up a quest anyways," Hilda instructed, stopping just short of the doorway.

"Of course milady," Giles replied while Hilda turned to face Cel and Von.

"Cel, I'll be gone for a few days so be sure you and Sigmund show our newest member how it works around here," Hilda told her.

"Of course Hildegard," Cel said respectfully as she stood up and gestured for Von to follow her.

"Toodles!" Hilda blew a kiss to Von as she exited the room followed by Giles.

"Well now let's… Von are you alright?" Cel asked when she noticed the young hume turning beet red.

A few moments later, Von was following Cel around the very colorful gardens, where the flowers were being carefully tended by maids of different races. "S-so is all of the staff p-part of the clan?" Von asked.

"No, only some the estate guards," Cel answered, stopping and turning to face Von, "Sigmund and I are in charge of the security of the estate, and Hildegard's lands," Cel explained to the attentive young soldier.

"H-her lands…?" Von paused to ponder on this, "W-wait, M-Miss Hilda is the A-A-Ace of Clubs right?"

"Well…" Cel began when Sigmund suddenly appeared behind Von.

"AH!" Von nearly jumped out of his skin as Sigmund slapped his back.

"That's right Von, and welcome to the clan," Sigmund answered while congratulating Von, who was catching his breath.

"Sigmund…" Cel sighed disapprovingly.

"I-I'm okay…" Von gasped, "S-so then the r-r-rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Cel and Sigmund asked.

"Th-th-that one of th-the Four A-Aces was g-given a title," Von replied. Sigmund and Cel looked at each other and then shrugged before turning to look back at Von.

"Let's keep walking," Sigmund instructed, prompting everyone to continue walking through the gardens, "Yes it's true, at the insistence of the Duke of the greater Camoa region, Hilda was named Baroness of Camoa city," Sigmund explained.

"W-wow…"

"She, and by extension we, serve as Duke Elbert's vassals," Cel added, "Hildegard sees to the safety of the city, and receives a portion of the tax money along with this estate, though most of our funding comes from our clan work," Cel continued to explain.

"But," Sigmund took Von by the shoulder and pulled him closer as they kept walking, "As far as the general populace knows, Hilda, the leader of House of Clubs, and the Baroness of Camoa are two different people. You know what that means?" Sigmund asked.

"U-uh…w-what?" Von asked nervously, prompting Sigmund to grab Von by both shoulder and stare straight at his face.

"Don't… tell… anyone…" Sigmund warned.

"Uh…" Von turned pale and began to pass out.

"Sigmund!" Cel raised her voice a bit, "Don't scare the poor boy," she chided.

"I-I-I'm okay," Von whimpered.

"Good to hear," Sigmund then released Von, causing him to fall backwards onto the hard ground, prompting Cel to sigh and shake her head, "Now, let's show you where you'll be patrolling the grounds and your hours," Sigmund insisted as he took the lead, leaving Cel to help Von to his feet.

"U-uh may I-I ask something…?" Von asked.

"Go ahead," Sigmund told him.

"H-has M-Miss, er… Lady Hilda… you know… with…" Von was clearly trying and failing not to be intrusive as he attempted to satisfy his curiosity.

"Except for Giles, everyone here at least once," Sigmund answered.

"Everyone…?" Von asked turning to notice a large, axe-wielding seeq snorting as he peered through the iron fence.

"Everyone," Sigmund repeated while Cel was behind them turning as red as a cherry.

"Well, before they joined the clan that is," Cel huffed out, turning her face away from Von as he turned to look at her.

"Hm?"

"You see, while she's… affectionate," Cel began, still blushing heavily, "Hildegard never shares her bed with someone once they've joined the clan," Cel explained.

"Oh, o-okay," Von sighed with some relief as he continued to follow Sigmund.

Back at the front gate of the estate grounds, a moogle in crimson clothing, a shield bearing House of Clubs' coat of arms mounted on his back, and a blade sheathed beneath the shield stood just outside the gate tapping his foot impatiently. "Hello…? Abner? Gunney? Anyone!? Kupo?"

"Huh? Whozzat?" asked a raspy voice belonging to a bangaa with a wrinkled snout and skin that had yellowed from age. He was dressed in a crimson body suit with blue shoulder pads, a blue stripe going down the crimson helmet, and very dusty goggles. "The postman?"

"No Gunney! It's me!" the moogle knight shouted while raising his voice.

"A flea? I don't have fleas."

"No kupo! It's me! Benedict!" the moogle shouted even louder.

"Yeah the ticks are pretty bad this year!"

"You got potatoes in your ears!? Open the gate kupo!"

"Who's late?"

"No kupo! The gate! Clean off those goggle and look you senile old codger!"

"Intruder!?" Gunney immediately picked up a cannon from the ground beside him and angled it upward, "Preparin' ta fire…!"

"Wait no Gunney! Put that down! Kupo!" Benedict shouted, now panicking.

"Three…two…"

"Halt kupo!"

"Huh? Whozzat?" Gunney turned around towards Abner, who was hurrying towards the gate. Abner gently pulled down Gunney's face, and then cleaned off his goggles with a cloth, "Oh! Abner sir, doin' alright today?"

"Ahem…"

"Hm…? Oh Benedict sir! Did ya see an intruder out there?" Gunney asked, prompting Benedict to smack himself in the face and groan.

"Just open the gate…" Benedict groaned. Gunney walked over to a lever on the inside of the gate, and pulled it, allowing the iron gate to swing open. "Why does Miss Hilda give Sigmund and Cel spare keys, but not me? Kupo…" Benedict sighed as he walked through, prompting Abner to salute.

"Benedict sir!" Abner squeaked.

"Any idea where Sigmund or Cel are?" Benedict asked while pulling out a few sheets of paper, "I thought they'd best have the final say on who comes on this quest kupo."

"I'm right here Benedict," Benedict turned to see Cel walking towards him, "I was helping our newest recruit adjust, but then I heard all of this commotion."

"Someone needs their ears checked is all…" Benedict groaned, "Anyways, I found a quest that should be right up our alley, and it pays well kupo!" Benedict handed the sheets of paper to Cel who promptly began reading them.

"Hmmm… a friend of noble rank is coming to visit my estate," Cel began reading out loud, "Given the danger my friend tends to find themselves in I thought it best to hire additional security. Please make sure my friend befalls no danger during their visit to my estate."

"And th-this is the p-place?" Von asked as Cel finished rereading the instructions to the clan. Sigmund, Cel, Benedict, Abner, Von, and the axe-wielding seeq viking from earlier were now standing in front of a large mansion, even larger than Hilda's.

"Glad it wasn't too far, my feet are already sore from morning patrols," the seeq grunted.

"Best behavior everyone, our client is Duke Elbert himself after all," Cel reminded everyone present.

"I'll knock," Sigmund grabbed the ornate door knocker mounted on the large doors and used it to pound on the door. Shortly afterwards, a viera in a maid's uniform answered the door.

"Greetings sirs and madams," the viera greeted politely, though the bewildered look on her face betrayed her surprise at such a mismatched group of people standing at her lord's doorstep, "Is there something I may help you with?"

"We're here about the Lord Duke's quest," Sigmund showed the viera the quest papers.

"Oh! This way please," the viera gestured for the clan to follow her up the large set of stairs, through portrait-lined hallways, and to a set of double doors, which she promptly opened for everyone, "Milord, a clan that has answered your quest bill has arrived."

"Excellent, return to your duties" a hume male with faded blonde hair, formal attire, a well-groomed beard, and piercing steel blue eyes stood up from his seat and turned to face the clan, instantly causing Von to begin breaking into a cold sweat. "Let us get straight to business," Duke Elbert began, "My guest that the quest papers refer to will be here at the estate until the morning after tomorrow, and you are to make sure absolutely no harm whatsoever comes to her."

"Defense and guardianship is our specialty my Lord Duke," Sigmund replied respectfully, "No harm will come to her."

"See to it that she doesn't," Duke Elbert replied, "Now, she had stepped out for a moment but she should be back to meet you shortly."

"Duke Elbert, I'm back."

"Hm?" the female voice sounded awfully familiar to most of the party, who turned around to see Hilda standing just inside the doorway.

"Oh! Hello everyone, what brings you here?" Hilda asked them, a little surprised.

"Lady Hildegard, you know them?" Duke Elbert was clearly surprised at this.

"Yes, they're my clan as a matter of fact," Hilda answered, "So you guys ended up taking his quest," Hilda chuckled at this.

"Erm… well, ahem," Sigmund took a moment to regain his composure, "My Lady, you can rest easy and know that we will make sure your visit free of danger!" Sigmund declared while Cel nodded in confirmation.

"Very good, I'll leave the rest to you," Hilda said in response as she stepped into the parlour and sat on a sofa across from Duke Elbert's chair, "Now if you'll give us some privacy, I have things to discuss here."

"Of course, out the door everyone! It's time to determine our assignments," Sigmund ordered, hurrying everyone out of the parlour and shutting the door behind them, "Okay, you and Benedict stay in this hallway and check everyone who tries to enter," Sigmund ordered, "Von!"

"Ah! Y-yes sir!" Von replied jumpily.

"You're with me," he told the young hume as he started down the hallway, prompting Von to follow him.

"Come with me Abner," Cel insisted gently.

"Yes ma'am!" Abner saluted before following Cel down the hallway, opposite the direction Sigmund and Von went.

"Hm, an amazing coincidence that your clan would be the one to take up my request," Duke Elbert noted, taking his seat inside the parlour and sipping from his tea cup.

"The best clan for the job," Hilda replied with a smile while reaching for the teacup nearest her.

"And the populace doesn't know that you actually lead it do they?"

"There are rumors, but people will always talk," Hilda assured him while taking a sip of her tea, "Outside of those rumors, no, as far as they know, Lady Dahli of Camoa is another faceless noble who sits in her mansion all day drinking tea."

"Wrong, to them Lady Dahli funds one of Jylland's best clans," Duke Elbert insisted, "A clan that defends the region well, and more importantly, she is not the powerful yet… indiscreet leader of said clan," Duke Elbert added before taking another sip of his tea.

"Me? Indiscreet, I am shocked that you think so," Hilda gave a dismayed gasp before setting her tea down, "For one, contrary to popular belief, I do have standards," Hilda defended herself.

"Ahem…" Duke Elbert cleared his throat, "The point is nobles of your rank don't lead clans, they fund them. Nobles don't mingle in pubs, they drink tea and wine in privacy. Nobles enforce the law, but not first-hand."

"I wasn't born a noblewoman, and I got this title at YOUR insistence," Hilda pointedly reminded the duke, "Largely due to my achievements in a clan."

"That is why I insist you maintain the charade," the Duke replied, "I know you serve your duties as a vassal best with an active hand, but if it were widely known the Baroness herself took part in her clan's activities, it would draw unwanted attention from all directions."

"I know…" Hilda sighed.

Outside, Sigmund and Von were patrolling the estate grounds, earning some glares from the Duke's guards, and making Von bite his lip with each glare.

"How's this suiting you so far Von?" Sigmund asked him.

"W-well I don't l-like the l-l-looks we keep getting," Von stammered.

"Don't mind them," Sigmund encouraged.

"B-but o-other than that I-I guess it's alright," Von added.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"W-well w-w-worst case sc-scenario, M-Miss Hilda can d-defend herself," Von answered.

"But, if she has to defend herself, then that means we didn't do our duty, and we failed the quest," Sigmund scolded.

"Oh…" Von paused uncomfortably, "I-I-I'm sorry."

"Heh, don't dwell on it," Sigmund encouraged while giving Von a hard pat on the back, nearly knocking him over.

The next day, Hilda was taking a walk through the gardens, followed by Von who kept nervously looking around expecting trouble to leap out at any moment. Hilda looked over her shoulder at the panicking new recruit and chuckled.

"M-ma'am?" Von noticed that Hilda had stopped walking and was now facing him.

"Hey Von, how about a word of advice?" Hilda offered.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Stay still a minute, close your eyes, and just listen," Hilda instructed. Von inhaled and exhaled, closed his eyes, and did as was instructed, "What do you hear?"

"Uh… nothing really," Von answered.

"Really? Because you know what I hear?"

"What?" Von asked, opening his eyes and staring at her inquisitively.

"I hear the breeze blowing through the flowers and the bushes," Hilda began, "I hear the maids idly chattering as they tend the flowers, I can faintly hear the same maids trudging through the gardens trying not to harm the flowers, I hear birds chirping, and I can hear a few insects buzzing."

"Uh…" Von listened as she told him all she was hearing, noticing them with better clarity as she listed them off.

"Don't look for danger, know what is around you, and if something doesn't seem right, then you'll know when to be alert," Hilda lectured.

"I-I… yes ma'am," Von replied nervously, "B-but what do I do then?"

"Well, I like to think this clan follows a motto," Hilda instructed as she resumed walking, "Look danger in the eye, bear the blows you can take, roll from the blows you can't, but above all, always stand your ground."

Von's eyes glistened as these words sunk in, "Yes ma'am!" Von replied more confidently.

"Good to hear," Hilda replied, she then looked to the side and noticed two identical young men that bore some resemblance to Duke Elbert, "Oh… I think those are the Duke's twin sons," Hilda said as though she was a child looking into the window of a bakery.

"Uh, ma'am?"

"Don't mind me," Hilda told Von as a mischievous smile crossed her face, "Just… thinking about what's for dessert."

Dusk was now settling on the estate, Cel was patrolling one side of the mansion where there were no doors, but plenty of windows. Sigmund was patrolling the opposite side of the mansion that had two simple wooden doors used by the servants. Benedict was with Von at the back entrance to the mansion, while Abner and the viking were guarding the front door.

"I know this job's supposed to be good money, but the boredom's killin' me," the viking groaned while sharpening his axe.

"Kupo! Stay alert! The quest isn't over yet!" Abner reminded the seeq, all the while standing at attention.

Around back, Von was leaning against the wall next to the door while his eyes were darting back and forth, every now and then he'd remember to take deep breaths, and simply listen. He paused a moment, and then turned to Benedict, who was simply standing there and looking around, "Hey B-Benedict sir?"

"Hm? What is it kupo?" Benedict asked.

"Um… well, i-is everyone f-fr-from Royal Flush?" Von stammered out.

"Oh… well…" Benedict sighed and turned to face Von with a mild grimace, "Yeah… well me and Abner were, Sigmund and Cel were with Miss Hilda since before they named the clan from what I hear kupo, everyone else joined after they split up," Benedict answered.

"Oh, do you know why…" Von was unable to finish his question before Benedict shook his head furiously.

"Not at all kupo," Benedict answered, "And every new guy has made the mistake of trying to ask Miss Hilda at least once, so don't you try it," he warned.

"Uh…" Von didn't respond, instead he just resumed listening to the sounds around him, "Huh? Hey, s-something's wrong…" Von stammered as he began to tremble a bit.

"Hm? Oh… good catch kupo, no bugs chirping or anything," Benedict complimented as he drew the blade from his back and his shield.

"Wh-wh-what should we…"

"Come on out Kupo! We'll take on anyone!" Benedict shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Von to practically jump out of his skin. It didn't help when a small number of armed humes and bangaa came out of the bushes. "That's more like it,"

"Uh…" Von shook as he slowly drew his weapon with his trembling hand.

"Ha ha ha! I got my wish!" the viking shouted as he engaged a hume soldier with his axe, and was quickly overpowering him.

"Kupo! I noticed!" Abner primed his cannon, aimed at the viking and then fired a shell at him. Upon contact a yellow aura enveloped the viking, causing an ambushing thief's knife to barely even knick the viking's skin.

"Nice try!" the viking twirled around with his axe outstretched, dispatching both thieves in one move.

"Augh!" they cried as they hit the ground.

"Get the moogle! Those cannons of theirs need to be reloaded before they can fire again!" a hume shouted, causing a bangaa warrior to run for Abner.

"Correction kupo, only for ballistics," Abner aimed straight at the advancing bangaa and then fired a small fireball out of the cannon.

"Ah! Ah! Aaaaahh…!" the warrior shouted as he caught fire.

"Uh…" Back around back, Von was just standing at the door with his weapon drawn, while Benedict was engaging all four thugs simultaneously, "Y-you sure you don't need help?"

"Just stay…" Benedict was interrupted as he used his shield to deflect a blow, "… where you are…" this time ducking a sword swing, "… in case…" Benedict tossed a stripped ring from nowhere that encircled one thug and then completely constricted him, "… they get by me!" Benedict finished as he swung his blade and immediately dispatched the constricted thug.

"Guh!"

"O-okay," Von watched with a mix of apprehension and awe as Benedict shoved one thug backwards, enabling him to better fight the remaining two, "Wait! Wh-what about m-miss Cel and S-s-sir Sigmund?"

"Those two? No way these idiots could get by them even if they brought an army," Benedict assured Von as he threw two throwing knives that struck the thug he knocked away earlier in both of his arms, causing them to go limp.

"Rah!" true to Benedict's words, three thugs were already at Sigmund's feet while even more thugs stood back from the defender, uncertain whether trying their luck was a good idea.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't worth the money," a seeq said nervously while the nu mou near him charged a spell.

"This'll get him," the nu mou thrust his hands at Sigmund, engulfing him a blaze of fire, "Ha ha! Forward!"

"Rah!" the thugs all ran forward but skid to a halt when the flames died down, revealing that Sigmund wasn't remotely harmed.

"That it? Ha!" Sigmund stepped in amongst the previously charging thugs and twirled around with great force, cleaving through all of them and leaving only the nu mou.

"W-w-wait…" the nu mou begged before Sigmund moved in and slammed his shield square into the nu mou's face, knocking him out cold.

On the opposite side of the mansion, Cel was surrounded by seven enemies, "Glad we picked this side,"

"Yeah only one woman standin' in our way," the thugs conversed.

"Hmmm… yes there's still enough sunlight," Cel confirmed to herself as she looked towards the setting sun.

"What?"

"Pardon sir," Cel said as she raised her staff in the direction of one thug.

"What are you doing?"

"Above you!"

"Huh?" the thug looked up to see a ball of light gathering above him just before a beam of light fired straight down at him, "Aaaaaauuuggghhh…!" the thug yelled as the light severely burned him before he hit the ground.

"G-get her!"

"And the air is always caressing us," Cel chanted as she aimed her pole in the direction of a charging group of thugs. A small cyclone kicked up amongst them and bombarded them with slicing winds.

"Augh!"

"We're in close quarters now! We've got her!"

"It is true that I need to recharge my magical energy," Cel admitted, however she quickly lifted her pole to block a horizontal swing, deflected it while twirling around the thug and striking him behind the knee before striking the other thug in his right rib, twirling the staff and then bashing the same thug over the head, quickly flooring them both, "But I was taught defensive techniques by Hildegard herself, you will not pass me," she warned them as she slowly walked just ahead of the two thugs.

"Should've finished us off while ya had the chance miss…" they groaned as they stifled the pain and stood back up.

"I've finished recharging," Cel mused as she waved a hand back at them, kicking up another cyclone.

"Auuuuuuuugh…!"

"Kupo!" Benedict moved in to the last standing thug and performed a mighty swing at the thief.

"Whoa! Now's my chance!" the thief avoided the swing and charged at Von.

"Y-y-y-you… won't pass me!" Von shouted while trembling violently.

"Catch kupo!" Benedict kicked a hackie-sack shaped like a moogle's head at Von which burst into a purple light when it struck him.

"Ah!" Von stepped back just in time to avoid the thief's knife swing, and then thrust his short sword.

"Ugh…" the thief gasped as the sword protruded from his backside.

"Uh… did I… did you…" Von was struggling to find the words to describe what happened as he slowly and nervously pushed the dead thief off of his sword.

"Kupopo! Good job!" Benedict complimented, "Now then… what to do with these guys…?"

The next morning, Hilda and all the rest of her clan were at the gates of the estate while Sigmund was explaining the evening's events to her, "According to that nu mou I captured, they were hired by those guys that you ran into the other day," Sigmund explained. "Did you not hear the commotion?"

"Not at all," Hilda answered, "So do they know who I really am?" she asked.

"No, they just heard that since the Baroness was visiting the Duke, they figured that the leader of her guards would also be there, they were looking for Hildegard, not Lady Dahli herself," Sigmund answered.

"My lady!"

"Hm? Oh one of the Duke's maids," Hilda turned to face the maid, "Is Duke Elbert not coming down?"

"No milady, something urgent came up, but he wanted me to wish you a safe journey home on his behalf," the maid told her respectfully, "And to you, the payment for protecting her ladyship," the maid handed Sigmund a large gil purse before turning and heading back to the mansion proper.

"Good work everyone," Hilda complimented before she turned and started down the road, her clan following close behind her.

"Um… M-Miss Hilda," Von started.

"Yes?"

"Th-thank you f-for your advice y-yesterday," Von told her.

"No worries," Hilda replied with a smile.

"But… we were awfully n-noisy during that f-f-fight…" Von continued as he scratched his head trying to figure something out.

"True, I could hear Benedict yelling from all the other side of the building," the viking noted.

"H-how did you not hear us?" Von asked her, "Were you doing something else?"

"Yes I was," Hilda replied with a smile, "In fact, I was doing twi…"

"Don't!" Cel interrupted hastily, "I mean you don't need to finish that," Cel added more calmly.

"Too late, the images are already in my head…" Von sighed, having a pretty good feeling about what Hilda was going to say.

Off in the distant city of Moorabella, the Magick Akademy stood most prominently amongst the snow covered buildings, with its tall bell towers, interconnected buildings, and snowy white courtyards.

In one building Bodhi, dressed in fresh pale blue and green robes like those he wore the other day, slowly approached one door and gently turned the knob, his tail dragging across the rug that extended from the entrance to a small desk that had stacks of papers, half of which were neatly stacked on one side of the desk, though the other side was cluttered and disorganized. Bodhi faced the wall to his right and headed towards the door next to the large bookcase; he reached for the door and gave a gentle knock.

"Oh? Who is it? Is that you Bodhi?" Madeline's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"It is, breakfast is about to start, I came to see if you were up," Bodhi replied.

"I am, but I seem to have misplaced my glasses again."

"May I come in?"

"Yes yes, you may."

Bodhi opened the door to find Madeline in a green nightgown standing next to the green-blanketed single bed slowly combing the dresser in front of her with her fingers, "Where did you set them when you went to bed?"

"I could've sworn I left them on top of my dresser," Madeline replied as she moved her face right next to the dresser top, squinting as she did so.

"Hm…" Bodhi walked right next to Madeline and noticed that the top drawer was slightly open, "Perhaps they fell,"

"Fell? But I already… oh," Madeline's hand felt the partially open drawer, which she promptly opened and felt around the inside, finding her glasses. "There they are! Thank you Bodhi, now kindly wait for me at breakfast I need to get changed," Madeline instructed as she walked towards the small vanity set next to the door, reaching for her hairbrush to brush her short white hair.

"I'll see you there," Bodhi replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us," Madeline sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Next chapter we will follow Madeline through the busy day to come, read and review, and until then, ciao!


	6. School of Diamonds

**House of Cards**

When we last left off, House of Spades recently added Von to their ranks, and completed a well-paying quest, ironically, guarding their leader. Regardless, it was a productive night for the entire clan, in more ways than one. In Moorabella, Madeline rises to begin a busy day.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**School of Diamonds**

Madeline proceeded down the corridors of the Akademy in her green and blue robes, all the while adjusting her glasses regularly. She eventually arrived in a large banquet hall where many people of different races were all dressed in robes mingling, combing over their textbooks, or simply eating their breakfast.

"Oh! Professor Madeline!" a viera student ran up with her book and a piece of paper she had been writing on, "Could I ask for your input on this report?"

"Bring it by my office after breakfast," Madeline politely told the student, who nodded and went back to her table. Madeline arrived at one end of the dining hall where older men and women were seated and eating. Madeline took a seat at their table, and filled her plate with an assortment of the breakfast food that was laid out across the table.

"Good morning Madeline," a nu mou with a higher pitch greeted, indicating her gender.

"Good morning everyone," Madeline greeted with a nod, causing her glasses to fall onto the table, "Oh dear," while Madeline carefully felt the table top a few of the professors chuckled while Bodhi came behind her and tapped the table near where her glasses landed, "Thank you Bodhi," Madeline grabbed her glasses and put them back on her face before she began eating.

"Madeline, my dear," an older, quivering voice sounded from nearby.

"Oh! Good morning Headmaster," Madeline greeted with great respect, turning to face a nu mou with grey fur, and shaggy facial hair dangling from his snout and equally bushy eyebrows that obscured his eyes.

"So, I'm certain I don't need to tell you that today's the day," the headmaster began, "While unconventional, there is a time to break away from convention, but do keep in mind that this will test not only your ability as a teacher, but your leadership, organizational skills, and to further be aware of the professional and personal risks you take upon yourself."

"Yes of course Headmaster," Madeline responded dutifully.

"Heh heh heh…" the Headmaster chuckled, "Personally Madeline, I feel that if anyone can do this, it would be you, just be careful."

"Thank you," Madeline replied as she took a last bite of her breakfast and stood up.

"Madeline."

"Hm?"

"If you aren't busy tonight, some of us are meeting for a game of cards in the professor's lounge, interested in joining?" a viera asked her.

"Cards? Wait no!" Bodhi quickly tried to discourage this but he could already see the glistening in Madeline's eyes, "Oh no…"

"Certainly! Thank you kindly for the invite," Madeline accepted while beaming, "Anyways, I must return to my office before the class begins, good day!" Madeline cheerily turned towards the exit and walked forward with a gleeful spring in her step.

"Oh dear," Bodhi sighed and hurried his pace to catch up with Madeline. Soon the two of them found themselves walking along the outdoor paths between buildings, the snow having been swept off of the path, "Madeline, I don't think a card game is the best idea, at least not today,"

"Nonsense, I have saved up quite a bit in my personal savings," Madeline said while continually adjusting her glasses.

"The same personal savings you lost a quarter of at the last game of poker you played at the pub?" Bodhi asked.

"Bad games happen," Madeline brushed off the pointed question as they entered the professor's quarters and then proceeded for the stairs, "By the way, I didn't see Pat at breakfast this morning,"

"Ah, Pat took the initiative and went to get one of our school's most famous icons for later today," Bodhi explained.

"Oh, that's good," Madeline said, albeit somewhat forced.

"Something wrong?"

"I'd rather not go into detail," Madeline replied. After reaching the second floor, Madeline continued to the third floor while Bodhi proceeded to enter the second-floor hallway.

Madeline eventually made it back to her office and sat at her desk where she began going through the messy stack of papers, and either disposing of them in the small wastebasket near her desk, or writing something on them before stacking them on the more organized half of her desk. Eventually she heard a knock on her door, "Please come in,"

"Professor," the viera from the dining hall entered while carrying her book and notes.

"Oh yes, what's this report about exactly?" Madeline asked while the student approached her desk.

While this was going on, Bodhi was exiting the professor's dorm, only this time carrying a pair of books. As Bodhi began to make his way across the courtyard, two figures approached him. "Bodhi!"

"Hm? Ah! Jacan, Hakeem! Glad you found me before class began," Bodhi told them as the two approached him. Jacan was a hume male that was wearing typical green illusionist robes with the matching hat, though the robes under the green ones were a pale blue in color, while Hakeem was in sage robes much like Bodhi's, however he lacked the sashes Bodhi wore over his chest.

"Oh really? Is there a particular reason?" Hakeem asked as the two followed Bodhi.

"Yes, I am glad the two of you decided to enter this course," Bodhi began, "But I would be remiss in my responsibilities as an assistant professor if I did not make absolutely sure with the two of you that you are perfectly capable of handling this class along with your other coursework," Bodhi told the two of them.

"Well we are Professor Madeline's grad students," Jacen pointed out, "I've already begun working on my thesis anyway."

"You and Professor Madeline taught us everything we know, and if this course works out as she plans we'll be ready to enter a career the moment we're finished." Hakeem added as the three of them arrived in front of yet another building on campus.

"Very well," Bodhi replied as they stepped inside.

Several minutes later, in a small classroom that simply had a few tables forming a semi-circle around a small desk there were a few students trickling in; the last one to enter was a hume in white robes with pale blue triangles lining the sleeves and hem, and her brown hair tied in a bun. "Um… is this where Professor Madeline's class is meeting?" she asked.

"The room number matches so we're pretty sure," a viera in a red mage's hat and clothing answered.

"But you don't know?" the white mage asked confused.

"Well we all arrived early so it is hard to say," a bangaa in pale blue robes with a matching green hat and tabard answered. He soon noticed that the white mage was staring at him, "Ugh… yes, I'm a bangaa at the Magick Akademy, I know it's odd but I like magick, end of story," the bishop groaned, obviously having given the same speech to others before.

"I'm sorry!" the white mage promptly bowed her head apologetically before taking a seat.

"Say, did you hear that Professor Madeline was in a clan before?" a hume black mage in the room asked.

"I thought that was just a rumor," a nu mou black mage replied.

"I heard that she was too!" a nu mou alchemist added excitedly.

"What clan?" the hume white mage asked.

"Hmmmm…"

"I don't know," it didn't take long for rumors to start going around the room left and right while the white mage, the red mage, and the bishop remained relatively quiet through the whole thing.

"Greetings students," everyone stopped and turned to see Bodhi, followed by Jacen and Hakeem, enter the room and move to the seats near the front desk in the room, "It is good to see everyone getting along, now we are waiting for the other assistant professor and the professor herself before we get started,"

"Wait no longer lovely!"

"Huh?" everyone turned towards the door while Bodhi calmly stood up and looked towards the door, Hakeem and Jacen's eyes twitched a little as the high tenor voice reached their ears.

"Ah, class, meet your other assistant professor," Bodhi said as the door swung wide open.

"Hello… everyone!" at the door stood a blue mage wearing a pale blue hat and coat. The figure had blue eyes highlighted by light red mascara, lips colored deep red, and a red ribbon holding silky black hair in a long ponytail, "I'm Pat, and I have the pleasure of helping out our dear Madeline with your assignments for this class, lovely to meet all of you!" Pat then blew a kiss to the whole classroom.

"Uh… nice to meet you professor," the white mage replied, she and the others kept eyeballing Pat, looking for any particularly defining characteristics, but the coat was padded well and long enough to conceal any sort of definition around Pat's chest or hindquarters.

"Oh you are a dear!" Pat replied to the white mage, "But please, call me Pat," Pat then proceeded towards one of the vacant chairs in the room and sat in it, maintaining absolutely perfect posture, the students that could make out Pat's legs kept trying to see if Pat would cross them in some fashion, but to no avail.

"Uh… is that a ma'am or a sir?" one student whispered to another.

"I don't know."

"Good morning everyone!" at that time, Madeline came into the room carrying a number of papers and a peculiar card. She made her way to the front desk, sat her papers down, and then stood just in front of it while holding the unusual card, "Now then, the time to start class is now, so let's begin without further delay."

Madeline adjusted her glasses and looked across the room, making sure she had the attention of everyone present. Bodhi, Pat, Jacen, and Hakeem all had their eyes on her along with the other eight students in the room, "As you all may remember from the course description when you were signing up for classes this year, by participating in this class you have, for all intents and purposes, joined a clan," Madeline explained, noticing a few nervous glances while others nodded in acknowledgment.

"In 'Practical Practice of Magick in Today's Jylland,' you will receive quest bills picked out by us, and be expected to complete them," Madeline explained, "Of course you will be accompanied by me and/or your assistant professors, and my graduate students," she continued as she gestured to Bodhi, Pat, Jacen, and Hakeem. "Your grades will be based on completion of the quest, your use of magick during the quest, and how well you followed the guidelines that will be set by myself, the quest details, and this," Madeline held out the strange card, she released it from her grip and it hovered in the air where she released it before it began flashing with a blinding light.

"Whoa!"

"Is that what I think it is?"

When the light died down, a figure in a horned helmet, shining armor, a flowing cape, and wielding a translucent blade was floating in the classroom. "As you all know, clan work can be dangerous even if the quest does not explicitly want us to tackle a dangerous situation," Madeline continued, "To that end, we will be operating as an Adjudged Clan, the Judge will be able to protect everyone who swears an oath to him from dying of unnatural causes," Madeline assured the class. The bishop raised his hand in response, "Yes?"

"But this also means that he can restrict us from using our magick yes?" the bishop asked, "How will that affect our grade then?"

"As I said, it depends on using your magick and following guidelines, how you deal with a quest even under restrictions is part of your grade," Madeline answered. She looked around the rest of the class to make sure there were no more questions before continuing, "Now this course may require you to be away from the Akademy grounds for days, I hope that all of you, as instructed during course sign ups, managed to fit your schedules for relatively light course work, but it is also up to each of you to stay in touch with your other professors, turn in assignments, and attend exams."

"Rest assured," Bodhi interjected, "We are all quite knowledgeable in most fields of magick, and will assist you however we can in between quests."

"Though demanding, this will be a great way to meet people outside the Akademy," Pat added, "It is the goal of this course for you to hone your skills outside of the classroom, develop your other skills, and give you experience that simply can't be taught."

"Now then," Madeline picked up a piece of paper that had a list of names on it, "I will call each of you up, and when I do, stand before the Judge and simply tell it that you swear the oath, Fulton!"

"Here," the bangaa bishop stood up and moved in front of the Judge, "I swear the oath!" Fulton said as he bowed his head. In response the Judge took his massive sword and held the blade just over Fulton's left shoulder. Fulton was engulfed in a flash of light which soon faded away, "Is that it?"

"Yes, next is Theresa," Madeline called, Fulton returned to his seat as the red mage stood before the Judge.

"I swear the oath," Theresa also became covered in the bright light. Next the nu mou alchemist, followed by a moogle time mage, a hume black mage, a nu mou black mage, and the nu mou white mage.

"And lastly, Ashia," Madeline called, prompting the hume white mage to stand from her seat and stand in front of the judge.

"I swear the oath," Ashia was engulfed in the bright light, this time when it faded the Judge disappeared along with it, "Is that all?"

"Not quite…" Pat moved back towards the door, exited the room, but then came back in carrying a jar that was painted in intricate pink and green patterns.

"Oh no," Madeline sighed under her breath as she looked away from the jar, as though trying to hide her face.

"What's in that jar?" Theresa asked.

"It's not surprising you haven't seen it," Pat replied while setting down the jar in the center of the semicircle of tables, "But you may have heard of him… come on out Jarrie!" Pat tapped the jar's lid twice, causing the lid to vibrate almost uncontrollably until it popped into the air.

"Whee…! Hi…!" a high-pitched squeaky voice belonging to a fluffy pink creature with big black eyes and a darker pink snout reminiscent of a baby seal. The jar lid then landed on top of its head, forming a makeshift hat.

"Awwwww…!" Theresa, Ashia, and the time mage immediately reacted to the creature.

"This is Jarrie," Bodhi introduced the creature in the jar to the class. "Upon the founding of the Akademy long ago, one of the founders created him as a means of testing the magick powers of prospective students; he is rarely brought out for this purpose though and is kept here at the Akademy as a sort of pet."

"How can that thing test magick power?" the hume black mage asked skeptically.

"Despite its appearance, Jarrie and his home are impervious to most forms of harm," Jacen told the student, "Go ahead, cast your best spell at him," Jacen instructed.

"But… he's so cute…"

"Hee hee! Wimp! Pbbttthh…!" Jarrie giggled at the black mage and then stuck out his tongue at him.

"Hee hee…" the girls giggled while the black mage got flustered.

"Try this then!" the black mage cast a fire spell at Jarrie, who retreated into his jar as it rocked a tiny bit from the spell. Jarrie then popped back out, cheerful looking as ever, and as he did so green smoke emerged from the jar and wrote the number "56" above the jar before fading away, "What?"

"That was the rating Jarrie gave your attack," Hakeem explained.

"Was it good?"

"Hee hee, lame! Pbbth…!" Jarrie once again stuck his tongue out at the black mage.

"I don't know the highest value he assigns but I've seen it go as high as at least 700," Bodhi told him.

"Aw man…"

"We'd like to get everyone who knows an offensive spell to try their best, just so we have an idea of how you might fend off any danger we may meet during quests," Pat instructed.

"Um… I don't know any offensive spells, I only know white magic," Ashia grimaced.

"Same here," the nu mou white mage said.

"You don't need to then," Hakeem told them, "Everyone else line up."

The nu mou black mage got the same score as the hume black mage, "Hee hee! Who next?" Jarrie asked as the moogle time mage stepped up and hit it with a thundara spell.

"How's that kupo?"

"Meh," Jarrie simply replied as a 189 floated above the jar.

"What do you mean meh!? Kupopo!" the moogle began stomping the floor angrily as the alchemist stepped in front of him.

"Try this then!" the alchemist cast a thundara spell on Jarrie, causing a green 211 to float above him.

"Hee hee… pbbth…!" Jarrie continued to taunt.

"Okay little guy, my turn," Theresa stepped up and drew her rapier, "Okay, I only just started training this, but let's see how you like doublecast!" as Theresa said these words a ball of fire hovered around her while the air above her glowed brightly. The ball of fire twirled towards Jarrie as though whipping him, while the shining air fired itself at the jar, both spells rocking the jar.

"Oh… shiny!" Jarrie commented as a green 296 floated above him.

"My turn," Fulton stood in front of Jarrie while gesturing with his hands.

"Oh… a lizard!" Jarrie shouted excitedly.

"I… am not a lizard!" Fulton's eye twitched as he finished casting his spell, engulfing Jarrie in a beam of holy light. When the light faded Jarrie was still sitting there, looking as cute as ever, while a green 312 floated above the jar, "Ha! Best score!"

"Okay that'll be all," Bodhi said.

"Wait what about all of you?" the hume black mage asked.

"Us? No no, we might make a mess," Hakeem replied.

"But wasn't Professor Madeline in a clan before?" Ashia asked.

"Maddie…?" Jarrie reacted to the name by slowly turning around to look at Madeline, who was still trying to avoid making eye contact with Jarrie.

"Um… hello Jarrie," Madeline said meekly.

"AAAAAHHH…!" Jarrie screamed at the top of his little lungs and then promptly shut himself in his jar, which was now trembling violently.

"Oh dear, I guess it's time to go back to the professor's lounge," Pat sighed while picking up the jar and carrying it out of the room.

"Wow, now I really want to see what you can do Professor!" Fulton said excitedly.

"Yeah you were in a clan before right?"

"Hey hey that's enough," Jacen tried to tell the students to no avail.

"Well, yes I was in a clan once but…" Madeline began to say.

"Show us!"

"Please?"

"Oh…" Madeline sighed, "Very well, to the courtyard and I'll demonstrate something for you," Madeline instructed, leading her now excited students out the door.

Soon everyone was in the snow covered courtyard outside the school building, standing a few paces behind Madeline who faced the patch of snow in front of her, "Okay," Madeline took a deep breath and pounded her staff on the ground twice, piercing through the layer of snow, and causing a flash of white light to illuminate the snow with each strike.

"Oh my, she's really aiming to please," Bodhi noted.

"What happened?" a student asked.

"Wait, look!" Ashia pointed to the snow in front of Madeline, slowly a blue and golden lion rose from the ground while holy light swirled around it, "What is that…?"

"Maduin, the strongest known esper," Jacen explained.

"Maduin," Madeline's voice echoed, "Let us see your splendor on this snow covered ground!"

"Roooooaaarrrr…!" Maduin roared as holy light gathered in the palms of both its clawed hands. Maduin thrust both hands downward, causing the balls of light to converge and then explode in a towering burst of holy light.

"Whoa…!" the students were left in awe as a gust of wind whipped by them from the force of the spell.

"Ow," Ashia gasped as something hit her forehead; she looked down and noticed something odd had fallen into the snow in front of her.

"Oh dear… students," Madeline called as Maduin faded away.

"Professor?" Fulton asked, noticing that Madeline was now moving towards them very carefully.

"Did my glasses land over there somewhere?" Madeline asked while squinting at her students.

"Oh, here professor!" Ashia ran over to Madeline and handed her the glasses.

"Oh thank you." Madeline sighed, "Okay, tomorrow we will begin activities; I suggest you touch base with the rest of your professors so that you can be prepared for the long term," Madeline advised, "Class dismissed."

"Wait professor!" Theresa called.

"Yes?"

"What will the clan be called?"

"Oh, I guess I did forget to say," Madeline realized, "We are School of Diamonds," she answered.

"Where'd you come up with that name?" Ashia asked.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, it's good," Fulton replied, "Well, see you tomorrow Professor!"

Madeline spent the rest of the day reading letters, discussing course subjects with other professors, reading from a novel in what little spare time she had, and reading research books while taking notes. At the end of the day she joined a small group of professors in the professor's lounge, which had a few tables surrounded by chairs, and Jarrie's jar sitting on a table against the wall opposite the door.

"Glad you could make it," a viera said as Madeline sat at the table with her, a nu mou woman, a nu mou male, and a hume male who had swept back blonde hair, purple robes over top of white robes, and brown eyes.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Madeline said as she adjusted her glasses, "So who is dealing?"

"I am," the hume to Madeline's left told her as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"Well what are you waiting for Primo? Let's get started," the nu mou woman insisted.

Elsewhere in a distant pub, a small group consisting of a hume hunter, a gria hunter, a moogle animist, and a viera archer were sitting at a table looking around as if waiting for someone.

"Do I have to meet them all at once?" Kanara was in her mossy green sniper outfit with the face mask pulled up over her nose while behind her stood a moogle in green clothing and a matching hat, with a pink scarf and a gun mounted on her backside.

"Kupo, you're supposed to be the clan leader boss! You have to meet them sometime," the moogle told her.

"Why did they all have to come at once?" Kanara sighed, "Let's get this over with," Kanara took a deep breath and approached the table, "Greetings."

"Hm? Oh!" the hume hunter looked at the poster in his hand and read some of the writing near the bottom, "Are you the clan leader?"

"I am," Kanara answered as the moogle walked up behind her, "This is Casey, who is effectively in charge should I not be around," Kanara told them.

"Kupo, I share that job with Nimrod, but he's not here tonight," Casey explained.

"The twins will be here to meet the rest of you tomorrow as well," Kanara added, "As of right now, we simply are looking to fill openings in the clan. More members means more quests to supplement our income."

"So are we in?" the viera archer asked.

"Yes," Kanara told them rather simply, "From today onward, you are now part of Bleeding Hearts."

Back at Moorabella, Madeline had only a few gil left while the other professors had larger gil piles than they started with, "Not your lucky night Madeline?" Primo asked with a snide undertone.

"Perhaps not," she sighed.

"By the way, Madeline, one of my students is in your new class," the viera told her as the cards were dealt around the table again.

"Oh? Which one?" Madeline asked taking a look at her hand before handing back two cards.

"I'll raise," the nu mou woman said, raising the bet.

"Ashia, she came to the Akademy to study medicinal uses of magick," the viera answered.

"So then is it really appropriate for her to be taking a course with not only highly demanding hours but potential danger?" Primo asked.

"She currently isn't in advanced classes, as long as she is diligent she should have the time a beginning medical student needs," the viera answered.

"Besides, this class will cover her electives requirement for this year, and hopefully give her field experience with white magick," Madeline added while adjusting her glasses.

"Medical students have demanding hours no matter their year," Primo asserted.

"While true, I believe medicine is my department," the viera replied.

"The point is she's not going to learn the latest advances in magickal medicine while delivering a package to someone out of town," Primo continued, "I'll raise even higher," Madeline silently added her last gil to the pile.

"I'm more concerned with the potential danger your students could be placed in," the nu mou male added, "I'll fold."

"Indeed," Primo concurred, "We have students who come here to study in our library, and from the safety of the classroom, they aren't combat experienced and rarely even well-traveled."

"Which is experience that can't be taught," Madeline began, maintaining her composure, "But we can give them the chance to have that experience, and be there to protect them," the players then all showed their hands, Madeline having a four of a kind, all aces.

"Oh! She finally has a good hand, glad I folded," the male professor chuckled while Madeline pulled all of the gil in the center pile towards her.

"Well I think your class is a good idea," the viera told Madeline, "But do be careful, you are taking many risks," she warned.

"It's always a gamble," Madeline replied. She looked at her winning hand of four aces grouped together on the table, sighed and slowly handed them back to Primo one at a time, "I have to go, but thank you for the game."

"Good night Madeline," most of the professors, except Primo, told her. Madeline sighed as she felt her gil purse, it was lighter than when she entered the room, but the loss could've been worse. She adjusted her glasses, and proceeded down the now darkened hallways towards the stairs.

* * *

Apologies for the delay, this one turned out to be harder to write than I thought it would be.

Next time we will follow Kanara and the Bleeding Hearts.


	7. Bleeding Hearts

**House of Cards**

When we last left off, Madeline began her new course at the Akademy in which the students are effectively doing clan duties. School of Diamonds, as they are named, was not met with unanimous approval from the Akademy, but only time will tell its effectiveness. Meanwhile, Kanara reluctantly recruits new members into Bleeding Hearts. Today we join them as they take on new quests.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Bleeding Hearts**

It was morning in Fluorgis, merchants were just arriving at their stalls while clouds of mist gently wafted through the air from where the small waterfalls in the canals fed the city's waterways. Just outside the pub Casey was inspecting her gun, making sure it was in top shape, while the hume and gria hunter were leaning against the wall next to the pub's entryway.

"Uh… Miss Casey?" the hume hunter turned his blue eyes towards Casey while nervously stroking the stubble on his chin.

"Need something… sorry what was your name again kupo?" Casey asked.

"Todd," the hunter informed her.

"Right, sorry kupo, I'm bad with names," Casey apologized.

"No worries but I wanted to ask you about the boss," Todd continued.

"Shoot."

"Does she not like us all that much?" Todd asked, lowering his voice a little.

"Hm? Oh no no kupo!" Casey quickly answered, "Kanara's just shy, she'll warm up to you eventually kupo," she reassured the two hunters.

"Oh, well if you say so," Todd replied with relief. The three continued to wait against the pub wall silently for a few minutes while Casey resumed inspecting her firearm.

"Miss Casey?" the gria hunter began to ask, playing with her green hair.

"Yes… erm… I want to say… Julie?" Casey asked, prompting the gria to sigh.

"Holly actually," she corrected.

"Wow I was off," Casey muttered to herself.

"Last night the boss mentioned something about twins?" Holly asked.

"Kupopo! That's right, the Midori twins," Casey told the attentive hunters.

"Who are they?" Todd asked.

"We are they," came two simultaneous voices.

"Huh?" the hunters turned away from Casey and looked towards the steps across from the pub entrance. There were two vieras that had their short white hair both styled with the same single pigtail only reaching the base of their necks, and matching green eyes. One viera was in a darkened jade single piece outfit with the legs tucked into matching knee-high boots, a matching cloak draped over her shoulders, matching elbow-length fingerless gloves, a katana sheathed at her left hip, and a matching hat and mask that stretched up to her nose.

The other viera was in a teal coat, short brown trousers, white leggings with matching white shoes, a short sword sheathed at her right hip, and a white scarf that concealed her face up to her nose.

"Good timing you two," Casey told the two vieras as they simultaneously approached the two hunters, who couldn't help but be slightly unnerved at how synchronized the two were as they walked closer.

"I am Jade," the assassin in jade clothing introduced herself.

"I am Teal," the spellblade in the teal coat introduced herself in turn.

"Uh… Todd," Todd introduced.

"I'm Holly," Holly introduced.

"It is,"

"Nice,"

"To meet you," the twins exchanged lines in the greeting without missing a beat, even speaking simultaneously on the last line, further unnerving the hunters.

"Alright you two don't scare the newcomers," everyone turned to the pub entryway to see Kanara walking out holding two quest documents in her hand, followed by the animist and viera archer.

"Yes,"

"Mother,"

"Dearest," the twins replied, prompting Kanara to sigh while all four of the new members looked at Kanara.

"Before any of you ask, no I'm not actually their mother," Kanara sighed, "They just won't stop calling me that," Kanara raised her voice as she looked at the two twins who were giggling under their breath.

"But she's old enough," Jade whispered to her sister.

"Indeed she is," Teal agreed.

"I heard that," Kanara grabbed both of them by one of their ears and began pulling.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"I am only in my forties, you two just need to grow up," Kanara began scolding them while the others simply watched.

"Uh… should we do something?" Todd asked Casey.

"Ow… please stop Mother…" the twins begged simultaneously.

"No, better we just let Kanara handle this one," Casey replied.

"We're sorry…"

"Hmph, that's more like it," Kanara released the twins, "So, I take it you saw Nimrod off?" she asked.

"Yes we did," both twins answered.

"We even rented,"

"That chocobo wagon,"

"Casey told us to get," the twins continued in their usual manner of speech.

"Chocobo wagon?" Kanara turned and glared at Casey.

"What kupo? I thought since we were splitting up it'd be good to have one," Casey explained.

"Casey, it's this kind of spending you and Nimrod do that forced us to recruit more people for more work in the first place," Kanara scowled, "Jade, Teal."

"Yes Mother?" the twins asked.

"Next time Casey or Nimrod asks you to buy something, check with me first," Kanara instructed them.

"Certainly Mother."

"Also," Kanara turned to face the newcomers as she continued, "Whatever any of you learn of clan finances from Casey, and eventually Nimrod, lean towards doing the opposite."

"Yes ma'am!" the newcomers replied while the twins gave a light applause.

"Kupopopo!" Casey squeaked indignantly.

The clan headed towards the city exit as Kanara handed one quest document to the twins, while keeping the other one; they soon reached a wagon with a large yellow bird at its head. Knowing it was too late to get a refund Kanara hopped up onto the wagon, followed by the twins and the newcomers while Casey took the reins.

As the chocobo pulled the wagon south-east, Kanara cleared her throat and addressed the clan, "We'll split into two groups, Casey and I will be dealing with a bandit problem in Aisenfield, so once we get to Tramdine Fens proper, Jade and Teal will take Todd and Holly on foot further north to deal with a monster infestation."

"Mother how come,"

"You get to keep,"

"The wagon?" the twins asked.

"Our destination is farther away," Kanara answered, "Once we're done with our respective quests we'll meet back where we split up and then head back to Fluorgis."

"Um… what if night falls before that?" Todd asked.

"What about it?" Kanara asked.

"You know, they say the road from the Fens to Fluorgis is haunted at night," Holly tried to remind Kanara.

"Hm… Casey is it supposed to be haunted?" Kanara asked.

"I remember hearing something to that effect," Casey answered.

"Sounds like plain,"

"Superstition,"

"To us," the twins remarked.

"Suddenly I'm really really hoping we make it back before sundown kupo…" said the animist.

"Same here," the viera archer replied.

"Uh…" Todd was obviously looking for a way to change the subject, "Hey, how about some jokes to pass the time?" He suggested.

"You know any good ones?" Kanara's eyes lit up a little bit while Casey, Jade, and Teal looked at Todd and in a panicked fashion, shook their heads violently at Todd, as though begging him to stop.

"Yeah, how do you stop a moogle from drowning?" Todd asked.

"That's easy, you shoot them before they hit the water," Kanara replied, immediately causing most everyone's face to turn pale, especially Casey's.

"Uh… okay, how about…" Todd was struggling to think of another one.

"Just don't," Casey tried to tell him.

"I've got one," Holly started, prompting a collective sigh from Casey, Jade, and Teal. "How many children does it take to paint a wall?"

"It depends on how hard you throw them," Kanara answered, causing everyone in the wagon to groan, "Do you have another one?"

"No, not right now," Holly answered. Soon afterwards, the wagon reached a crossroads; a road sign had arrows pointing to the east and south, labeling the Nazan Trail and Aisenfield Trail respectively. Casey stopped the wagon, allowing Jade, Teal, Todd, and Holly to hop off.

"I know you two will do fine with the quest, but I also expect you to behave for your new charges, understood?" Kanara told the twins.

"Yes mother," they replied.

"Good luck Bob and Harley!" Casey called back as the wagon took off.

"It's Todd!" Todd yelled.

"I'm Holly!" Holly yelled.

"Don't be too,"

"Offended by,"

"Casey," the twins told the two hunters as they started walking northward through the swamplands.

"Did she have any trouble with your names?" Todd asked as he and Holly followed after them.

"Not really," they simultaneously replied.

"Well they're dressed in the same color as their names," Holly pointed out to Todd.

"Good point," Todd replied.

"Oh but Teal," Jade started, "Didn't Nimrod tell us…"

"That Casey used to call Mother…" Teal continued before pausing and giggling with her sister.

"What?" Both Todd and Holly asked.

"Canary!" they both answered while laughing.

Back with the wagon, Casey continued steering the reins while Kanara and the other two newcomers sat in the back silently for a few minutes, "Casey, about how much farther?" Kanara asked.

"Um… few hours maybe," Casey answered while shrugging.

"Hmmm… might as well," Kanara mused to herself while reaching for the supply bag next to her.

"Might as well what?" the viera archer asked as Kanara pulled out a violin case, "Oh? You can play the violin?"

"Kupopo! She's the best!" Casey praised while Kanara pulled out a well-cared for violin and began tuning it. Once she was finished, her fingers danced while she pulled the bow across the strings. Casey, the archer, and the animist could feel energy welling up inside of them as Kanara played the instrument, even the chocobo seemed to pick up its pace as the song flowed through the air.

Back with the Midori twins and the hunters, they stopped and sat on the porch of a worn shack and munched on some snacks they were carrying with them, "Jade," Teal began.

"Teal," Jade responded.

"I'm bored," they both sighed at the same time.

"Well hey, we're making good time getting to the quest destination," Todd remarked.

"If Mother were here,"

"She could play,"

"A tune for us," the twins sighed wistfully.

"The boss plays an instrument?" Holly asked.

"She's like a,"

"Goddess on,"

"The violin!" they praised.

"Oh but Teal," Jade began.

"Yes indeed Jade," Teal continued, "If she were here,"

"Mother would be,"

"Nagging us about something," they remarked.

"Erm… is she really your mother?" Todd asked.

"Todd!" Holly smacked Todd in the back of head for his rather blatant question.

"Oh…" Jade paused.

"Hm…" Teal pondered. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Truth told we don't,"

"Know who our real,"

"Parents are," the twins finished answering at once.

"But Mother found us," Jade continued to explain.

"Taught us everything we know," Teal added.

"How to fight,"

"How to read,"

"How to work with others,"

"How to talk with others,"

"She can be nagging," they said simultaneously, "but we're glad we met her."

"Wow," Todd could only remark when he noticed how the twins looked so happy as they listed off all that Kanara taught them, "And how long ago was this?"

"Hmmmm…" the twins paused to think a moment, "We were… about thirteen at the time," they both began.

"That was before that big quest they had," Jade added.

"But she was still one of the leaders of Royal Flush," Teal continued.

"About five and a half years ago," they answered.

"Hm, so then where did…" Holly was about to ask but then paused as something occurred to her, "Wait wait wait, what was that last bit?"

"Five and a half years ago?" the twins asked.

"No before that."

"We were about thirteen."

"After that!"

"Didn't you two say something about her being one of the leaders of Royal Flush?" Todd asked as it dawned on him.

"Oh. Yes, Mother is the Ace of Hearts," the twins told the two hunters, "Didn't you know that?"

"No!" Todd and Holly yelled.

Somewhere in Aisenfield, a group of six people, a nu mou black mage, a moogle knight, a hume soldier, a hume archer, a viera white mage, and a bangaa warrior were sitting just off the side of a four way crossroads, "Say boss, when d'you suppose the next caravan's coming by?" the bangaa asked.

"Kupo, who knows, next one that comes might have a clan with it," the moogle knight answered.

"Should we be stickin' around then?" the nu mou asked as the sound of a string instrument being plucked at a low tempo reached the bandit's ears, "What's that?"

"Sounds right creepy," the hume soldier commented.

"May just be a distant musical troupe," the moogle knight said, "Look, we would have to deal with a clan at some point anyways, so we're stayin' put," as he said this the plucking stopped and was replaced by the sound of a bow being drawn slowly across the strings of a violin at a low pitch, combined with the plucking sound that was still fresh in their memory, some of the bandits were getting goose bumps.

"Okay really where is that coming from?" the viera asked.

"Sounds like it's getting closer," the hume archer noted.

"Shut up and focus," the moogle knight told them. No sooner had he said that did the long bow draws cease, giving way to quicker bow draws at a higher but still somber pitch, "Augh! What the hell is that!?"

"Look boss!" the bangaa pointed up the hill towards Kanara playing her violin while behind her stood Casey, the viera archer, and the animist.

"If you must know," Kanara slowly stopped playing her violin, and then put it back in its case. Kanara then pulled out her great bow and looked at the bandits on the hill below, "That was a requiem," Kanara told the bandits.

The Midori twins and the hunters were now standing in the swampy fens facing a crowd of two blue-dressed green-haired sprites, two pink-scaled humanoid/serpentine lamias, and three winged blue single-eyed floating eyes.

"That's more monsters than I was expecting," Todd mused.

"Jade," Teal began.

"Teal," Jade responded.

"Why are they just called floating eyes if they have…"

"Wings, a tail, jaws, and claws? I don't know," Jade finished and answered.

"Four of us against…" Holly paused to make sure she was counting all of the monsters properly, "Seven of them? Can we do this?"

"Of course," Jade began.

"We can!" Teal declared as she and her sister pressed against each other, back to back. Jade raised her left arm in synch with Teal's right arm as their palms glowed with magick, "Shell!"

"Protect!" the two spells coated the four-person party in a blue and yellow aura. The twins then twirled around before pressing up against each other face to face while charging different spells in their hands, "Leap!"

"Tranq!" Teal's spell covered Jade in a golden aura while Teal was coated in a lilac aura.

"Cover us!" the twins drew their respective blades and rushed the enemy, Teal outpacing her sister due to the leap spell.

"Uh right!" Todd aimed at the nearest floating eye.

"Aim for the eye," Holly advised.

"I know," Todd released his arrow, striking the floating eye straight in its single eyeball.

"Grrrraaaah…" it groaned before it collapsed to the ground.

"Breathe your last!" Jade called out as she approached a lamia.

"Hssssss…!" the lamia raised a hand and attempted to slap Jade, who ducked it and then thrust her left hand forward as a hidden knife protruded from the wrist of her glove, stabbing the lamia in the chest. "Hsssssaaahhh…!" it gasped before collapsing into the swamp water.

"Tranq," Teal cast tranq on herself as she approached one of the two sprites, one sprite raised its hand into the air and a small flaming rock came rocketing towards Teal.

CRASH

"Ah! Is she okay?" Todd asked.

"Stay focused, she still has that shell thing on her!" Holly reminded Todd as she fired an arrow at the second of three floating eyeballs, killing it in a single shot.

"Sleep now!" true to Holly's words, Teal dashed forward with only the slightest bit of visible damage as her blade became covered in a purple aura; she struck the offending sprite which quickly fell asleep as the purple magick washed over it, "Now your turn!" Teal turned and attempted the same sleep blade technique on the other sprite. Though it suffered some wounds from the attack, the sprite managed to stay awake and promptly began fighting back.

"Artistic if I do say so myself," Jade commented as she observed the last lamia, which she had just turned to stone, "Whoops!" Jade ducked just as the last floating eye tried to attack her from behind, "Nice try!" Jade simply slashed it from behind with her katana, leaving the floating eye with a bad gash.

"Grrrrr…ah!" before the floating eye could turn to try and fight back, two arrows struck it from the side, killing it.

"Yes! Kill shot!" Todd called.

"What? That was mine!" Holly argued.

"No way, your arrow hit it before mine!" while the two continued to argue, Teal managed to kill the sprite she failed to put to sleep earlier and turned to the other sprite, who was just waking up.

"Three," Teal counted as she dashed for the sprite.

"Two," Jade suddenly appeared behind the now startled monster.

"One," the twins simultaneously finished.

"Ah!" the twins dashed past either side of the sprite, cleaving it into three parts that faded to dust upon its death, "Victory!" the twins cheered while Todd and Holly continued to argue about who got the kill shot on the last floating eye.

While this was going on, the remainder of Bleeding Hearts was facing the bandits down the hill from them, "What's a requiem?" the hume soldier asked.

"It's a song they play at funerals I think," the nu mou answered.

"So what? The lady with the violin is threatening us then?" the viera white mage scoffed as she stepped forward.

Kanara pulled two arrows from the quiver on her back, notched one while holding the second between her ring and pinky fingers, carefully aimed the first arrow while drawing her bow, and then released.

"Ugh!" the white mage gasped while the arrow struck her chest. Before the rest of the bandits could even react, Kanara had notched, aimed, and fired the second arrow which pierced the white mage's forehead, causing her to hit the dirt hard.

"I don't need to threaten," Kanara told them as she pulled out a single arrow.

"Kupo, that's cold," the animist commented.

"Get her kupo!" the moogle knight commanded as the image of a sheep with fluffy wool covered him before fading. Upon his command the remainder of his thugs charged Kanara and the others.

"Casey, the closest one if you please," Kanara told Casey while her arrow took on the appearance of a glowing yellow short sword. She loosed the magick arrow which completely pierced through the nu mou black mage.

"Ugh…" he gasped before collapsing.

"Kupo!" Casey aimed and fired a shot at the bangaa warrior.

"Umph… uh…" when the bullet struck him, he became covered in a pink aura before he turned and glared at the hume soldier. "Rah!"

"What are you doing?" the hume was forced to defend himself against the charmed warrior.

"I got the other archer!" the viera fired an arrow coated in a black aura that struck the hume archer and caused the black aura to hover over his eyes.

"I can't see!" the hume archer cried just before two arrows hit his head and chest, courtesy of Kanara.

"Kupo!" the moogle animist jumped up and bashed the weakened hume soldier over the head with his trumpet, stunning the soldier long enough for the charmed warrior to run him through.

"Got him!" the viera then fired a shot at the warrior.

"Ugh! Why y-gwah!" before the warrior could do anything else, he was struck by a bullet from Casey that packed enough force for him to go flying backwards, killing him.

"I've got you up close now kupo!" the moogle knight closed in on Kanara while preparing his blade.

"Hmph," Kanara clutched an arrow in her right hand just above the feather as it glowed and took on the appearance of an orange-brown short sword, she dodged the moogle's blade and swung the magick sword at him in retaliation.

"GWAH!" the moogle knight gasped in extreme pain as the sword left a painful, though survivable gash across his shoulder, "Hey… what smells like oil?"

"That would be you kupo," Casey answered while aiming her gun at the now oil coated moogle knight.

"What?" he turned to look at Casey, who fired a bullet that caught fire almost immediately as it left the barrel, struck the moogle knight, and lit him ablaze, "Gaaaahhh…!"

"It would've been less painful had you died from my initial attack," Kanara sighed as the moogle knight collapsed while still burning.

"So… job's done kupo?" the animist asked as the four of them looked over their handiwork.

"That it is, good work everyone, I'll go prep the wagon," Casey congratulated before heading back the way they came.

"Hey boss, what do you think these guys would be doing if they could still… you know, move?" the viera archer asked Kanara.

"Hmmm…" Kanara pondered this question as her eyes lit up in a manner similar to when Todd tried to tell her jokes, "Gasping for air probably," she answered.

"Kupo… didn't need that image," the animist moaned while the viera shivered at the thought.

After a few more hours the clan had reunited and was taking the wagon back to Fluorgis, the sun just barely beginning to set; while Kanara was tuning her violin for another song she noticed that Todd and Holly were staring at her, "What?" Kanara asked them.

"Uh…" Todd froze when he noticed Kanara's stare.

"Well…" Holly wasn't much better when she met Kanara's gaze.

"Spit it out," Kanara told them.

"Are you really…?" Todd started but couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"Really what?" Kanara asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Are you really the Ace of Hearts?" Holly finally blurted out.

"What!?" the viera archer and animist gasped in surprise while Casey glanced over her shoulder, her lower lip tucked nervously into her mouth, and Kanara slowly turned to look at the twins sitting beside her, who were both avoiding her gaze.

"Jade… Teal…" Kanara put away her violin as she slowly said their names.

"Yes Mother?" they both asked nervously, "Ow, ow, ow…" Kanara promptly grabbed each one by the ear and pulled.

"You told them didn't you?" Kanara scowled.

"Ow! Ow! You never said not to tell anyone!" they moaned, prompting Kanara to sigh and release them, "Ow, that was mean Mother!" they both complained.

"Sorry, was that a secret?" Todd asked. Kanara sighed and looked at all of the newcomers.

"It's… not so much a secret," Kanara started to say. She paused and then shook her head, "That name draws too much attention, and I'd rather not discuss it further," she told them.

"Gotcha boss," Holly replied quickly. The sound of the wagon wheels and the chocobo's footsteps were the only sounds in the air for the next several minutes before Kanara cleared her throat.

"Once we collect the quest rewards in Fluorgis, we'll head straight for the aerodrome, and take an airship to Moorabella," Kanara told everyone.

"The Loar Continent? Why?" the viera archer asked.

"Nimrod already went ahead to the Loar Continent to scout potential quests," Kanara answered, "We should find more work over there anyways," she added.

"Kupo! Okay!" the animist replied enthusiastically. Kanara leaned back and stared at the sky, her eyes gazing somewhere distant as her thoughts drifted.

Far away in the Targ Woods, just outside of Josef's dojo the entire clan was out front. Josef, Egil, Daya, Noland, Ballard, and Emil all had large packs on their backs as the remainder of the clan stood at the door while waving at the group of six.

"Take care Master Josef!" the dragoon called.

"I will take care, just remember to do your daily routines, take care of local quests, and most importantly," Josef walked back over to the dragoon and the others and pat him on the shoulder, "Follow the instructions I left on caring for my bonsai trees to the letter! If they are out of shape due to any negligence, I'll know…" Josef told the dragoon, who shivered at the thought of the consequences.

"We'd better get going Master Josef," Egil called to Josef.

"That is if we want to make it Camoa before sun-up!" Daya added, noticing that the sun was already setting.

"Right you are! Let's move it everyone! The Mighty Spades' Jylland campaign begins now!" Josef cheered, prompting his clan to shout excitedly as the group of six turned and began down the road away from Wood Village.

* * *

The four Aces have their separate lives and clans, and the stage is set for the story to continue onward. Next time, we take a different direction in the story.


	8. Dust off the Cobwebs part 1

**House of Cards**

We know who the Aces are, we know who their clan members are, but who were they before? Before we resume the story in the present we will step back to about six years ago, a few weeks before that year's Clan Games.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Dust off the Cobwebs part 1**

Night was just settling on Camoa, the streets were still busy with merchants tending to customers doing last-minute shopping, clans finding their way to the pub, and even the occasional lonely soul.

One such soul was a hume female, with dazed green eyes lazily looking around, dark brown hair held in a ponytail by a red ribbon. She wore plainer paladin robes and trousers with a crimson tint, and bore two long swords at her left hip. The woman paused in front of the pub which had a few customers trickling in, sighed, and then walked through the doorway.

Once she entered she glanced at the pub-counter to see three empty seats in front of it, promptly going for the one furthest from the door.

"Welcome miss," the pub-master greeted warmly, immediately noticing the glum look on the woman's face, "Bad day perhaps?"

"You could say that," the woman pulled out a gil purse, reached into it and laid a handful of gil on the table, "Just get me a bottle of whatever this'll buy and leave it with me," she told the pub-master, who slid the gil into one hand, stashed it away, and then gave her a bottle of some kind of liquor with a mug.

Soon a rusty-orange bangaa in defender armor, minus the blinders, that was well worn and dressed with an orange and white tunic walked into the pub. He removed the shield from his back and set it under one of the stools near the hume woman, and then sat in the corresponding stool, the long sword sheathed at his left hip hitting the side of the stool as he sat down.

"My my, two rather sullen looking customers tonight," the pub-master noted, "Anything I can get for you sir?" he asked the bangaa.

"Nah, I don't have much gil on me, I just need to think," the bangaa replied.

"You can share some of mine," the hume offered as she finished her first mug, and then slid the bottle closer to the bangaa.

"Um… thank you," the bangaa replied as the barman got a mug for the bangaa. He poured some of the bottle into his mug and slid it back towards the hume.

"Oh this'll get annoying, here," the hume picked up the bottle, moved over one stool to sit next to the bangaa, and then set the bottle in between them, "Nice to meet you," the hume said with some forced cheer as she poured some of the bottle into her mug.

"You as well, I am Sigmund," the bangaa introduced himself before taking a sip out of his mug.

"Oh, sorry I forget my manners," the hume chuckled as she sipped her own drink, "You can call me Hilda," she introduced.

"Hildegard!" elsewhere in Camoa a female voice was ringing through the streets. The voice belonged to a gria geomancer with short aqua hair, brown eyes frantically looking around the streets, dressed in plain clothing with a crimson headband and plain tabard, and carrying a metal pole with a leather grip in the center, "Hildegarde, where'd you go?" the gria asked with a worried undertone as she backed into something behind her.

"Oof! Hey watch it!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the geomancer turned to see another gria with angry blue eyes, unkempt orange hair and matching plate armor.

"Hmph, well next time watch where you're… hey…" the gria ravager stopped and studied the geomancer as she reached for the large great sword sheathed on her back, "What's your name?"

"Uh… Celandine, but most everyone calls me Cel," Cel told the ravager.

"I am Daya!" the ravager proudly declared while drawing her great sword.

"Eep!" Cel hopped back while readying her pole, "W-wait! We don't have to…"

"I challenge you to a fight! Hiya!" Daya lunged forward and performed a horizontal swing that Cel hopped back to dodge.

"Wait I really don't want to fight right…" Cel noticed that Daya had lifted off into the air above her and had her great sword prepped for a mighty vertical chop, "Oh dear,"

"Raaaah!" Daya came crashing down with her great sword, only for it to meet one end of Cel's pole, and slide harmlessly off to the side away from Cel, "As I thought! You certainly looked strong!" Daya complimented as she regained her footing and stepped towards Cel with a horizontal swing.

CLANG

"Please stop!" Cel yelled as she held her pole vertically to stop the sword swing, "I'm trying to find someone right now and I really should find her quickly!" Cel hurriedly explained to Daya.

"Hm? You're looking for someone too?" Daya stopped pressing as much of her weight into her great sword and looked at Cel inquisitively.

"Wait, are you also looking for someone?" Cel asked, "Then why did you challenge me to a fight?"

"Let me explain," Daya sheathed her great sword and dusted off her hands, "My master is starting a clan, and one of the guys he recruited hasn't been taking to training all too well," Daya began explaining.

"Training?"

"Yeah it's incredible really," Daya's face lightened up as she continued, "None of us have the same fighting style as Master Josef, but he knows enough about our fighting styles to give us great pointers, and his workouts keep us in great shape!"

"But one member doesn't like it?" Cel asked, finally relaxing a little.

"Nothing like that," Daya replied, "It's just that while he can stay in shape with the best of us, his technique hasn't been improving and he got frustrated. So he stormed off into Camoa," Daya explained as she turned around and tilted her head towards one of the alleyways, giving Cel the hint to follow her, "Master Josef said to let him blow off some steam but he's been gone a while and now we're all in town looking for him."

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked me," Cel sighed while following Daya.

"Well I wasn't going to pass up a potentially good fight," Daya answered, "So who are you looking for?"

"My… friend," Cel answered, sounding a little choked up, "I said some things to her earlier today that probably hurt her feelings. I wanted to find her and apologize," Cel confessed as her gaze fell to the ground as though weighted by guilt.

"I'll tell you what," Daya grabbed Cel by the shoulder and gave her a firm pat, "I'll take a rain check on that fight and we can help each other find who we're looking for."

"Um… thank you but I still don't want to fi…" Cel began to say.

"Great let's go," Daya cut off Cel, taking the lead down an alleyway.

Back at the pub, Hilda and Sigmund had gone through a little over half of the bottle and were partway through their current mugs, "We've been together for so long, and then she just goes and says all those things to me!" Hilda vented, showing obvious signs of intoxication.

"Hmph… at least you don't have some high n' mighty fighters and swordsmen always puttin' ya down when something just isn't working, they think they're so tough," Sigmund grumbled.

"Well forget them!" Hilda raised her mug into the air, "Here's to a new day tomorrow!" Hilda toasted.

"Here here!" Sigmund knocked his mug against Hilda's before both of them gulped down the remainder of their mugs, "Tired of listenin' to them anyways,"

"Hey you know, I know something we can do to misbehave," Hilda told Sigmund as a mischievous grin crossed her face.

"And that is?"

"Hey barman! How much is a single room for a non-clan member?" Hilda asked the pub-master.

"That'll be about 200 gil," the pub-master answered, prompting Hilda to slam a handful of gil on the counter.

"There ya go!" the pub-master took the gil and passed Hilda a numbered key. She took about a minute to read the key's number thanks to the alcohol, and then grabbed Sigmund by the wrist, "C'mon Sigmund!"

"Whoa! Hey!" Sigmund shouted a little surprised as they began moving towards the back, unable to do so without wobbling slightly.

"Oh dear," the pub-master sighed as he grabbed the abandoned mugs and began cleaning them. Soon afterwards a red-orange bangaa dressed in an unbuttoned orange jacket, matching ghutrah, light blue trousers, and dark tabi stormed into the pub. He scanned the pub with his blue eyes and then looked over at the counter where Sigmund and Hilda were previously sitting, noticing the half-emptied bottle of liquor.

"Barman!" the bangaa called as he moved closer to that exact spot at the pub counter.

"How may I help you sir?" the pub-master asked.

"Was anyone drinking out of this?" the bangaa asked.

"Two people kept pouring themselves some refills after one of them paid for the whole bottle," the pub-master answered, "but before finishing it they…"

"Oh good it's already paid for," the bangaa interrupted, grabbing the bottle by the neck and chugging the whole thing, leaving the pub-master just staring at him in silence, "Ah…" the bangaa gave a satisfied sigh as he finished off the bottle, "This is good stuff barman! I'll have a few more rounds of this!"

At the southern end of the Loar Continent, the port city of Graszton lay quiet that night; the only sounds being the surf brushing against the port walls, and the occasional bell sounding off as the sea breeze passed it. The pub was quiet that night, and only one table had anyone sitting at it.

One of the three people at the table was a viera in a mossy green dress with a split going up to her right thigh, matching hat, a long ponytail held together by a ribbon, a great bow and quiver, and a tight face mask that concealed all but her blue eyes.

The second was blue-skinned, black-eyed seeq in a faded green ranger's cap and vest, brighter green trousers that had a knife strapped to them, and a bow and quiver on his back. The last figure was a brown-eyed moogle gunner in green clothes and hat, pink scarf, and a gun on her back.

"Thanks a bunch miss," the seeq told the viera sniper, "We wouldn't have completed that quest without you."

"I was just doing what I'm being paid for," the viera replied, "Having said that, if you would be so kind as to give me my fee," she added coldly.

"Here you are Miss Canary!" the moogle squeaked as she pulled out a small gil purse and slid it across the table to the viera, whose eye twitched at the misnomer.

"It's Kanara…" she sighed as she opened the purse and emptied it, "Honestly," Kanara muttered as she counted out the gil.

"Sorry about Casey," the seeq apologized, "Hey why don't you join the clan too?" the seeq offered, "Of course your fee from this time around is still all yours!" he quickly added when he noticed the look he was getting from Kanara.

"Nimrod was it?" Kanara asked, getting a nod from the seeq, "No, I'm not looking to join a clan, freelancing my skills to other clans suits me just fine," she told Nimrod as she finished counting the coin, "By the way, you're short on my fee."

"Kupo?"

"We are?" Nimrod and Casey looked at each other, "Casey I thought I told you to set aside her fee,"

"I did kupo," Casey answered, "But after you two left and before I got here, the debt collectors caught up and…"

"The quest reward is gone too isn't it?" Nimrod asked while Kanara was stroking her forehead, clearly aggravated.

"Kupo," Casey nodded, "When they noticed the purse that had her reward they helped themselves without my say and just took what was needed to finish paying our debts," she added with a sigh.

"I'll make you a deal," Kanara sighed, immediately grabbing the attention of the other two, "You two are… quite obviously strapped," Kanara noted, prompting a depressed sigh from Nimrod and Casey, "So keep this money," she told them, immediately causing the two's faces to brighten, "But!" she added, grounding the two back in reality, "In return you'll owe me a favor, deal?"

"Deal," Nimrod said, shaking hands with Kanara before she stood up and made for the pub entrance, "Whew… okay, just got to hang onto this money for a bit," Nimrod sighed.

"After some drinks?" Casey suggested.

"Of course!" Nimrod replied enthusiastically.

Back in Camoa's pub, the pub-master had finished serving yet another drink to the bangaa from earlier; it was at that time that a yellow skinned bangaa whose entire face was concealed by a somewhat worn orange helmet came in and quickly noticed the drinking bangaa, "Master Josef!"

"Hm? That you Noland?" Josef asked dizzily as he turned to where he believed Noland's voice came from, "How'sh the shearch goin'…?"

"No sign of him but what about you?" Noland asked.

"Hm? I thought I'd have a few drinksh before ashkin' if Sigmund'sh been here," Josef answered slowly.

"A few drinks?" Noland asked skeptically, noticing the empty bottle and mugs on the counter in front of Josef.

"Sigmund?" the pub-master wondered out loud before he turned to Josef, "That was the fellow who was sharing that bottle with a hume woman before you arrived," the pub-master told Josef.

"What!?" Josef immediately stood up while wobbling noticeably, "Where'd he go?"

"They rented one of the rooms in the back but…" Josef didn't wait for the pub-master to finish and immediately stormed towards the back rooms, weaving back and forth in a drunken manner as he did so, "Oh no,"

"I should go assist Mas…" Noland was about to start after Josef.

"Not so sir, your Master left quite a tab," the pub-master told Noland.

"Uh-oh…" Noland could already feel his gil purse turning weightless upon the mention of Josef's tab.

In one of the back rooms of the pub, Hilda and Sigmund were both in their smallclothes, sitting on opposite sides of a bed whose sheets and cover were quite wrinkled, "Ah, that felt good," Hilda sighed contented.

"Hm… never tried that with a hume before," Sigmund said to himself, "Say, I've been meaning to ask…"

"What?" Hilda asked as she stood and walked towards the only table in the room, which had the rest of her clothes and her long swords.

"Those swords… you in a clan?" Sigmund asked, still remaining seated on the bed.

"Oh? Well I haven't been in one for some time," Hilda answered, putting on her gloves first, "After all, I'm a better lover than a fighter," she added.

"Hm… okay," Sigmund replied, "Hey could you…"

BAM

"What the hell!?" Hilda and Sigmund looked up to see Josef standing in the doorframe that was now conspicuously missing a door, which had flown into the room and struck the foot of the bed. An awkward silence hung in the air as Josef stumbled in and surveyed the room before he glared at Hilda.

"You…!" He shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" Hilda asked indignantly.

"Master Josef?" Sigmund asked, completely bewildered.

"Unhand my shtudent you…you… seductress!" Josef yelled at Hilda, who crossed her arms and glared at Josef.

"Who says I'm even holding him? I didn't happen to have my handcuffs today," Hilda replied, growing more put off by the alcohol on Josef's breath.

"He'sh at a very delicate shtage in trainin'!" Josef yelled, "You can't be dishtractin' him with your… your… your immodesty!" he continued to accuse.

"Sounds to me like you're being too hard on him you drunken lout," Hilda accused in turn.

"No don't provoke him…" Sigmund warned.

"Rah!" Josef swung his right fist and smashed it into Hilda's cheek.

"Ah!" Sigmund winced and looked away, after a brief moment's pause he turned his head back to find that Hilda was still standing on her feet, though with a rather noticeable bruise on her cheek, "Huh?"

"Good punch," Hilda huffed out, "Come on, got another one big boy?" Hilda dared.

"Right here!" Josef threw another punch, this time Hilda grabbed Josef's wrist, yanked him towards her body while crouching, causing Josef to fall over her shoulder, at which point Hilda stood back up, now hoisting Josef over her shoulder.

"Raaaaahh…!" Hilda shouted angrily as she ran right through the door frame and slammed Josef against the hallway wall, "How do you like that you drunk… umph!" Josef kicked one her legs out from under her, grabbed her by the head and pushed her down the hallway, sending her skidding across the floor.

"Take this you whore!" Josef ran for Hilda and continued to attack her, while Hilda got back on her feet and proceeded to block, dodge, and counter every other blow that Josef was throwing at her.

"Ah!" the patrons soon noticed the commotion and began clearing out as the two continued to fight each other.

"What!? Oh by the gods, someone go alert the town guards!" the pub-master called out as Noland ran towards the commotion.

"Master Josef! In your state you shan't need to fight this foe alone!" Noland called out while drawing his blade and lunging at Hilda.

"Back off!" Hilda grabbed Noland's sword arm, stopping his swing cold.

"Rah!" Josef twirled around and was about to ridge-hand Hilda, but she quickly pulled Noland in the path of the attack. Josef's powerful chop dented Noland's helmet and struck him in the head, "What…?" in his drunken stupor, Josef had to take a moment to register what had just happened, allowing time for Hilda to back away from the two bangaa, closer to the pub entryway.

"I know I said I'm a better lover than a fighter," Hilda started as she aimed her hands in the direction of Josef and the still dazed Noland, "But I'm still a pretty good fighter," Hilda vanished as she said this, just before icicles erupted from the floor beneath Noland and Josef.

"Guh!" as Noland went reeling from the spell, Hilda seemed to phase out of the icicles that struck him; she promptly gut-punched him before sending him crashing into a nearby table, vanishing again after she did so.

"Hey! Come back and fight!" Josef dared, no sooner did he say that did Hilda emerge from the icicles nearest him, tackling him into the wall, "Umph!" she then grabbed him and shoved him towards the steps near the pub-counter, just as she teleported back to her starting position.

"Had enough yet?" Hilda asked as she drew closer to Josef, who was picking himself off of the floor and shaking his head.

"Not by a longshot!" Josef quickly jabbed Hilda's bare gut twice before picking her up and throwing her towards the entryway.

"Ugh!" Hilda gasped as she hit the floor. She found her second wind quickly enough to stand back up and resume blocking and dodging Josef's drunken onslaught.

"Erm…" Sigmund was now fully clothed and carrying Hilda's forgotten clothing and weapons. He paused a moment to observe the widespread damage the fight had caused to the pub, and stared particularly long at where Noland was lying unconscious, "To best Noland so easily and fight on par with Master Josef? Who is that woman?"

Elsewhere in Camoa, Cel and Daya were still walking together, looking around and exchanging a few words, "I'm telling you, it's a good thing you met me and not that hothead Egil," Daya told Cel.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because he would've just kept on fighting you, he wouldn't have taken a rain check."

"Um… you do remember that I still don't wish to fight you, do you not?" Cel asked as a moogle bumped into her, "Oh I'm sorry! Are you in a rush?"

"Kinda, I heard there's a drunk bangaa fighting with a hume woman in her smallclothes just outside the pub! I have got to see this!" the moogle quickly told Cel before scurrying off.

"Drunk bangaa?" Daya asked.

"Hume in her smallclothes?" Cel asked.

"Uh-oh," they both uttered out before bolting after the moogle.

Back outside the pub, a crowd had gathered to watch Hilda and Josef continue to fight each other. Josef was on the offensive most of the time with Hilda spending more time blocking and dodging attacks, though she would occasionally manage to counter-attack at opportune moments.

"How is that woman still standing?"

"Have you seen how much that bangaa was drinking earlier?"

"Had enough you whore?" Josef asked as he wiped away some sweat from his face. By now he was covered in bruises and a few light burns from where Hilda's spells had hit him.

"What? Think your love taps are gonna finish me off?" Hilda mocked, ignoring the bruises that covered her body.

"Rah…!"

"Yah…!" both of them yelled before charging each other. As they met Josef grabbed Hilda by her hair while she grabbed Josef's neck, and they both began wrestling. Josef pinned Hilda to the ground and he began punching her in the face repeatedly, "Sorry but I'm in the mood to be on top tonight!" Hilda yelled while she pushed Josef off and forced him on his back, where she began punching him in the face.

"Get off of me!" Josef used his knee to hit Hilda in the back, messing up her balance enough for Josef to push her off. Both of them scrambled to their feet and began swinging their fists at each other.

"Oh no!" at this time Daya and Cel had entered the area; Cel immediately recognized Hilda and buried her face in the palm of her hand out of embarrassment.

"Damn it, Master Josef got wasted again…" Daya sighed, "What are you worrying about?"

"That's her…" Cel sighed while pointing at Hilda.

"The person you're looking for?"

"Yes."

"Okay break it up!" three humes and two bangaas barged through the crowd and immediately restrained Hilda and Josef.

"Let me go dammit!" Josef shouted while the two bangaas struggled to hold him.

"Hey what's your problem? He started this!" Hilda protested while two of the humes struggled to hold her.

"You're both under arrest," the leading hume told Josef and Hilda. He turned to face Josef, "You are under arrest for property damage, unprovoked assault, disturbing the peace, and gross levels of public intoxication!"

"Who shays I'm drunk!" Josef slurred while yelling.

"Serves you right!" Hilda yelled.

"As for you," the hume turned to face Hilda, "Your charges are property damage, disturbing the peace, excessive force…"

"But that one guy in the pub also tried to attack me," Hilda defended.

"And indecent exposure," the hume finished, tapping his foot and looking at Hilda, as if daring her to give a good reason to be out in her smallclothes.

"That'sh what your whorin'll get ya!" Josef yelled.

"You'll both be spending some time in the Camoa jail, take them away!" the hume commanded.

"Wait at least let me get my belongings!" Hilda shouted while the guards dragged her off.

"Hey I was just tryin' to find my shtudent…" Josef protested while also being dragged away. Soon Daya, Cel, and Sigmund all gathered where the two had been fighting previously, unable to stop staring as the guards dragged away the protesting pair.

"Who was that?" Daya asked while looking towards Hilda, "Wait! Sigmund there you are!"

"Daya!" Sigmund shouted, a little surprised, "Don't tell me you came looking for me,"

"Excuse me," Cel interrupted, "But are those Hildegard's clothes?" Cel asked, noticing that Sigmund was still carrying the remainder of Hilda's clothes and her swords.

"Hey Daya!" Daya turned to the source of the voice to see a black-haired, brown-eyed hume in an orange hakama, cream jacket, and fingerless gloves run up to her with an orange-skinned seeq in orange and white suspenders, with a great sword on his back, following behind him.

"We thought we heard Master Josef's voice," the seeq told Daya.

"You did Ballard, what kept you and Egil?" Daya asked.

"First where's Noland? Wasn't he supposed to check this part of town?" Egil asked.

"I thought I told all of you I needed some space," Sigmund added in.

"Mr. Sigmund, why are you holding Hildegard's clothes?" Cel asked again.

"So what about Master Josef?" Ballard asked.

"And Noland?" Egil added.

"In the pub," Sigmund sighed.

"Why's he in there?"

"What about Hildegard's clothes?"

"Where's Master Josef?"

The group of five continued to just stand in a circle bickering with each other and getting very few questions answered as the night dragged on.

Moorabella's own pub was crowded that night, mostly with students who were buying as many drinks as they could handle. At one particular table sat a viera, a nu mou, and a hume.

"To the beginning of our days after the Akademy," the hume stood up while raising a mug, pale blue coat fluttering as silky black hair was swept back, a smile stretched across a face with some carefully applied make-up.

"To the lessons we take with us as we leave," the nu mou stood raising his mug, careful not to spill anything on his green and pale blue robes.

"To the teachers that helped us along the way," the viera stood up, her green and blue robes rustling a bit, and her glasses falling off her face and onto the table, "Oh blast it!"

"Ha ha ha! I've got them Madeline dear," the blue mage told her, "Let's finish the toast first,"

"Thank you Pat, cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the three of them clashed their mugs together, and then took a sip of their drinks before Pat handed Madeline her glasses back, "You know Pat, you've been rather elusive about what you plan to do after the official graduation celebration," the sage pointed out.

"Well, truth told Bodhi dear," Pat started with a sigh, "There are a few things but I don't know what to settle on."

"But your thesis on magick and non-sapient creatures was so thorough," Madeline told Pat, "I would think researching monsters would be your forte."

"There's more than one field for that though," Pat replied, "Who knows, I might even join a clan."

"While clans encounter monsters as much, or even more often than dedicated researchers," Bodhi began before taking a quick sip of his drink, "You didn't need to spend years at the Akademy to simply join a clan," Bodhi finished.

"Maybe not, but at least I'd have more opportunities to study monsters," Pat drank from the mug once again and then sighed, "What of you Bodhi? I'd dare say you could do just about anything you wanted, your grades are almost as good as dear Madeline's."

"Pat," Madeline blushed in response.

"Well, I think I'll just stay in Moorabella and continue my magick research," Bodhi replied, "Not directly with the Akademy, but at least my peers and additional materials will always be nearby," Bodhi and Pat then turned to face Madeline, staring at her.

"Hm? Oh, is it my turn to answer then?" Madeline asked with a giggle, "I'm applying to be a professor," she answered.

"Madeline dear," Pat sighed, "You don't ever intend to leave the Akademy do you?"

"Well, I grew up here, it's only natural."

"I suppose, but there is more to the world than just the Akademy," Bodhi pointed out.

"True, but I would just prefer to stay," Madeline sighed.

"Bah," Pat interrupted this train of conversation, "Thoughts for another day, tonight we celebrate the end of courses right?" Pat reminded the other two.

"Indeed," Bodhi agreed, "Oh? More guests?" as Bodhi noted, a hume male and female walked up and approached Pat.

"Pat," the male began.

"Yes?"

"We've been trying to figure it out for a while, but with the end of year we're just going to ask up front," the woman continued.

"Are you a man or a woman?" the question prompted Bodhi and Madeline to almost choke on their drinks while Pat's eye twitched. Pat inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a foul-smelling green gas on the two. "Guh… hack…! Augh! Can't… see…" the male gasped as his voice grew quieter and quieter.

"Hack… wheeze…"

"How rude!" Pat huffed indignantly while the two humes continued to suffer horribly from the bad breath, "I mean, it's perfectly obvious!" Madeline and Bodhi exchanged sideways glances and silently sipped from their mugs.

"Well, back to celebrating right?" Madeline changed the subject as she adjusted her glasses.

"Here here!" so the night carried on with the three friends merrily celebrating the end of their days as students.

* * *

Next time we'll jump right back to the present.

Oh and by the way, unless you totally hate the strategy/RPG genre (in which case I doubt you'd be in this section reading this story anyways) I TOTALLY recommend the new Fire Emblem game, just started it and I'm hooked!


	9. Ko Rules

**House of Cards**

In the present time, School of Diamonds was formed and the House of Clubs was doing typical duties. Bleeding Hearts decides to relocate to the Loar Continent in search of more work while Mighty Spades has begun a tour across Jylland in search of work beyond Wood Village.

Yes I know I kind of cheated with this chapter title since Ko Rules aren't related to card games, but given what the rules apply to, it seemed fitting for this chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Ko Rules**

In Moorabella, there was one house whose windows were shattered, paint thrown all over the outer walls, a few men unconscious in the snow while others were standing over the unconscious bodies wondering what to do with them, and some wood that had been scattered throughout the yard was on fire.

In front of the chaos stood Madeline and Jacen along with the hume and nu mou black mages. The black mages exchanged nervous glances while Jacen stared at them with his arms crossed, his foot tapping, and a cross look on his face. Madeline was simply shaking her head and readjusting her glasses.

"So…" Madeline sighed, "Would the two of you mind explaining how a baby shower escalated to this?" she asked, gesturing at the mess that was made of the house's front yard.

"Well we got here and started watching over the guest's kids like the quest said to," the hume started, only to be followed by a really awkward pause while the hume and the black mage kept glancing sideways at each other.

"Go on, I'm on the edge of my seat," Jacen told them sardonically.

"Erm… how did it escalate?" the nu mou began wondering out loud, "There was the rooster…"

"Then the grand piano…" the hume added before another awkward pause set in.

"Look you two! Everyone says that you were responsible, but you guys are the only ones who know the whole story!" Jacen yelled in frustration.

"But we don't know how to explain it,"

"It doesn't matter," Madeline sighed.

"Really?" the students asked.

"Indeed, you both are getting a failing grade for this quest anyways," Madeline told them before turning away from the house and proceeding down the street, Jacen following close behind.

"Stupid rooster," the hume muttered.

"It's official," Jacen started to say, "I am never taking the student's word for it when they say 'We can handle this, it'll be easy…' geez…" Jacen sighed.

"I don't believe it will always be an issue," Madeline said as she began thumbing through a stack of papers in her hand, "Bodhi complimented Fulton and Theresa's adaptability in that cockatrice quest," Madeline told Jacen.

"Oh good, can I supervise those two next time?" Jacen asked.

"It will depend on the next quest selected for them."

"Speaking of which, are we just selecting local quests for now?"

"I would need to look over a non-local quest personally before I considered it," Madeline answered while adjusting her glasses, "Right now it's important to give the students time to adjust to a different lifestyle than they're used to."

Miles away in the vacant foyer of Hilda's manor, the unlit chandelier was hanging above the well-polished floor while a grand piano sat isolated on the corner stage. Soon Von entered the foyer, carefully looking around and occasionally taking deep breaths before simply listening to his surroundings.

"Huh?" Von paused when he thought he heard the tiny patter of small footsteps, "B-Benedict sir?" no response, "A-Abner sir?" after receiving no response Von nervously drew his sword, trembling slightly, "W-who goes there? I-I-I'm not afraid to use this!" he tried to threaten unconvincingly as he faced the curved stairs.

"Kupo! I was invited I swear! I was just leaving!" a small voice squeaked. The small footsteps turned out to belong to a moogle that Von could swear looked familiar.

"Uh… oh!" Von put his sword away and sheepishly began rubbing the back of his head, "D-didn't M-M-Miss Hilda meet you a f-few days ago?"

"Kupo…" the moogle inexplicably began blushing as his thoughts drifted elsewhere, "Got to go kupo!" the moogle hastily walked past Von, and proceeded out the door into the front gardens before shutting the door behind him.

"Whew…"

"Thought it was an intruder?"

"Gah…!" Von jumped into the air, put his hand on his sword and wheeled around, finding Sigmund standing behind him with his arms crossed, "O-oh! Sigmund sir…" Von sighed in relief as he let go of his sword.

"Good to see you're keeping healthy," Sigmund remarked sarcastically, "Anyways Von, how did your talk with our little moogle guest go?"

"Uh… wasn't really a conversation sir," Von could've sworn he detected some emphasis when Sigmund said 'guest.'

"Well get used to the walk of shame around here," Sigmund told Von, "But more importantly, did you think to check his pockets before he left?"

"Uh… no sir," Von shuddered when Sigmund grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Well now you know," Sigmund told him, "Hilda's no fool, but we can never dismiss the possibility that others would take advantage of her generosity," Sigmund lectured while he walked Von over to the door, and exited the foyer with him.

"But if she generously gave them some…"

"Not that kind of generosity Von," Sigmund cut him off.

"Oh…" Von blushed as he caught Sigmund's drift.

"This time the moogle's pockets sounded pretty light so I'll let it go this time," Sigmund reassured Von as they proceeded past the flowers towards the gate, where Gunney was polishing his cannon, "Just remember to be more vigilant."

"Y-yes sir!" Von replied.

"Now then," Sigmund cleared his throat, "Gunney! Open the gate!"

"Huh? Whozzat?" Gunney snapped to attention and fruitlessly tried to look around through his dirty goggles.

"The gate Gunney!" Sigmund repeated, a little louder.

"Oh! Sigmund sir!" Gunney pulled on the lever next to the gate as Sigmund and Von approached.

"Today we're going to meet with Hilda and the others in town to pick up a quest," Sigmund told Von.

"Uh… which others sir?" Von asked.

"Cel and whoever she decides to bring along," Sigmund answered as they passed through the gate, prompting Gunney to close it behind them.

In Camoa proper most of the Mighty Spades, save for Josef himself, exited the pub. "Alright, what do we need to grab before we head to Graszton?" Egil asked Daya, who was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hm… sword polish and the like can wait until we hit Graszton," Daya's eyes scanned the slip of paper, "We should get some medicine, food, and drinks before we head out though."

"Oh and monster bait!" Ballard added excitedly.

"Right, need to stay in shape and fight as many monsters on the way as possible," Egil agreed as the rest of the clan nodded; a few passersby that overheard the last bit of the conversation stared at the clan as though they had gone mad.

"Okay, I'm gonna take Emil to the weapon shop, see if we can't find something else for him to whet his teeth on," Noland told everyone before turning and heading towards a nearby alleyway.

"Looking forward to it sir," Emil replied as he started after Noland.

"Alright, we'll meet back up here and see what Master Josef's picked out for us once we're done shopping," Egil told Daya and Ballard as the three of them went their separate ways. Soon after the Mighty Spades dispersed, Hilda arrived in front of the pub, politely returning the greetings of any who spoke to her.

"Let's see what adventures I can find for us today," Hilda mused to herself as she entered the pub.

"Ah, Lady Hilda, what brings you here today?" the pub-master greeted warmly as Hilda took a seat in one of the stools at the pub counter.

"Looking for some work barman," Hilda answered, "Lady Dahli wants us to do some clan work around here and the neighboring regions."

"Here's the quest roster," the pub-master handed a book to Hilda that had many pages in it, "Anything to drink while you look?"

"Just one please," Hilda handed the barman a small bit of gil and began scanning through the book; once the pub-master left a drink near Hilda she began regularly taking sips from it. Soon Josef came up the small steps from the main dining area and sat at the pub counter, failing to notice Hilda sitting right next to him.

"Barman! A few drinks and the quest roster!" Josef called, soon receiving a mug, which he heartily chugged down, "And the quest roster?"

"You'll have to wait for her to finish," the pub-master said, gesturing to Hilda, who was buried in the quest roster and oblivious to Josef's presence.

"Hm?" Josef looked out of the corner of his eye towards Hilda.

"Hm?" in turn, Hilda peered out of the corner of her eye towards Josef. After a moment's pause, the two of them silently lifted their mugs, gulped down what was left of them, set them on the pub counter, and sighed.

BIFF

SMACK

BAM

Josef jabbed at Hilda, who grabbed his wrist and tried swiping her free fingers towards his face, prompting Josef to grab that wrist with his free hand, and finally they both head-butt each other in the forehead and continued to push against each other while growling and holding onto each other's wrists.

"Ah!"

"Back away!" the nearby customers either retreated into the dining area or ran out the door.

"Figures that the first place I'd run into you after all this time is the pub," Hilda growled, still pushing against Josef.

"And what brings you out and about among the commoners?" Josef snarled back venomously.

"What else would I be doing you drunkard?"

"Looking for your next cheap fling maybe?" Josef suggested rather pointedly.

"Looking for work," Hilda corrected as she began to gain the edge in their pushing contest.

"Work? You?" Josef scoffed as he pushed back all the harder, "You can go back up to that fancy house and leave work to real clans my ladyship," Josef added sarcastically.

"We're as real a clan as your dojo of muscle headed brutes, and better looking to boot," Hilda replied as they slowly moved away from the counter, still pushing against each other.

"Better looking for what? Whoring yourself?" Josef snapped back.

"I am not a whore!" Hilda shoved Josef's arms to the side, giving her an opening to push him backwards with her foot; Josef quickly regained his balance as Hilda lunged at him with both of her swords drawn, allowing him to backflip out the door and away from Hilda, "But today I'll give you a little lesson in sadism and masochism you drunk bastard!"

"Bring it on!" Josef took a fighting stance as Hilda charged through the pub doors and out into the street. Hilda swung one sword horizontally before Josef caught the wrist, and immediately caught Hilda's other wrist as she attempted a follow up vertical slash, "Hiyah!" Josef then kicked Hilda right under the chin, causing her to stumble back.

"Too relaxed," Hilda said, largely ignoring the pain as she pointed a finger at Josef, who was suddenly covered in flames.

"Guah!" Josef barely had time to really suffer from the burns before Hilda's figure formed within the flames and attempted to cross-slash him with her swords; Josef leaped back and reduced the injuries to mere scratches.

"What's the matter Josef? Did you forget how to fight someone who can still stand after a single blow?" Hilda asked mockingly.

"What about you? That opening attack of yours was sloppy," Josef replied as he stretched his legs.

"Oh I'm so sorry, that ugly mug of yours just made me lose my cool," Hilda mocked as she took a defensive stance.

"Whore."

"Drunk bastard."

"Hiyah!" both of them rushed each other and began exchanging blows back and forth, Josef primarily on the offensive with quick and rapid strikes while Hilda primarily guarded and counter-attacked, occasionally forcing Josef to step back to avoid serious gashes, Hilda trying to follow up by stepping in and swinging her swords, to which Josef would then deflect the blows, land a strike of his own, and thus force Hilda back on the defensive where the cycle would repeat itself.

"Hm?" Nearby, Cel had just entered the area to notice crowds of people gathering around, or backing away from the combating duo, "Oh the déjà vu…" Cel sighed.

"Damn that's some déjà vu I'm getting."

"Hm?" Cel looked to the side to see Daya also staring at the commotion; Daya then looked to the side to also see Cel.

"Cel! Time to actually finish a fight with me!" Daya drew her massive sword and flew above Cel, primed for a dropping vertical chop.

"It would seem we picked a bad day to come to town," Cel noted as she simply ran away from the vertical chop, "Don't force me to fight here Daya!" Cel warned as she turned to face Daya, twirled her pole in her hands and then took a defensive stance.

"If I don't force you, we'll never settle this!" Daya charged at Cel as her sword glowed brightly, "Hiyah!" Cel had to block the slash head on.

"Tch…" Cel winced as the shock from the blow traveled up her arms and the sword's glow washed over her, "I won't make it easy for you," Cel warned as her pole glowed; she shoved Daya back, spun around and swung her pole at Daya's leg, striking her in the shin, causing the glow to wash over Daya's body.

"Ow, okay, let's see what gives out first," Daya jumped back as her great sword glowed once again, "Your defenses, or my speed."

"Hildegard has taught me too well for my defense to fall so easily," Cel told her as her staff glowed once more.

"Uh… Sigmund sir?" Von and Sigmund arrived in the area to witness Hilda and Josef's continuing duel and the start of Cel and Daya's own fight.

"Boy, these scents sure are familiar…" Sigmund hissed as he whiffed the air.

"Who are th…"

"Sigmund!"

"Huh?" Von and Sigmund turned to the voice that had rudely cut off Von to find Noland rounding a nearby corner, blade drawn and poised to swing.

"Time to settle this traitor!" Noland shouted as he rushed at Sigmund, who became briefly covered in a red aura, drew his sword and shield, held his shield out in front of him with his sword poised above the shield, and pointed it straight at the charging Noland.

"Settle what Noland?" Sigmund scoffed as Noland's free arm became covered in electricity, "I surpassed you long ago!"

"Ah!" Von dived out of the way of the rushing Noland as Sigmund stepped forward to thrust his sword at him.

"Ha!" Noland used his blade to knock back Sigmund's sword arm, and then stepped in to strike Noland with his electrified fist, however Sigmund twisted his torso with his deflected sword arm, allowing him to put more of his weight into his shield as he slammed it into Noland's face, sending him stumbling back. Sigmund then followed up with a spinning slash that left a light cut across Noland's chest before he used the momentum from his spin to shield bash Noland yet again, sending him crashing into the side of the nearby building.

"Told you," Sigmund told Noland as he slumped to the ground.

"How about me then Sigmund!?"

"Whoa!" Sigmund turned and raised his shield just in time for a katana blade to streak across it; however Sigmund was unable to react to a second slash that struck his waist.

"Not bad," Egil commented as he sheathed his katana, the second the sword clicked into its sheath icicles erupted from where the sword struck Sigmund and his shield.

"Ugh… damn," Sigmund winced as he hit one knee, trying to stifle the tremendous pain.

"But then again, not overly good either," Egil scoffed as he turned around to face Sigmund.

"W-what is going on…?" Von whimpered as he witnessed Sigmund standing back up, now covered in a glowing white aura that seemed to be rapidly healing his wounds.

"En garde!" Sigmund challenged as he raised his sword into the air, causing three yellow orbs of magick to spin around him quickly before fading away, prompting Egil to rush and swing his katana rapidly at Sigmund, who was reacting and counter-attacking with considerably greater speed.

"Noland sir! What happened to you?"

"Huh…?" Von turned to see Emil standing over the wounded Noland, trying to shake him back to his senses.

"Stay back Emil… that guy is out of your league… ugh…" Noland groaned.

"Emil?" Von uttered in surprise, prompting Emil to turn around and see Von.

"Von? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Emil asked, looking just as surprised as Von.

"I'm wondering about that myself right now…" Von whimpered.

Josef and Hilda's duel was still going strong, Hilda having a bloody lip and a few bruises hidden under her clothing and armor while Josef had a few burns and scratches. Both of them stepped away from each other whilst maintaining their fighting stances and glaring at each other as they both became covered in different colored auras that slowly healed a few of their injuries.

"You shall not fight alone Master Josef!" Ballard came charging in, a purple aura traveling from his body to his sword, which was drawn and ready to strike Hilda from behind.

"Oh… the souleater ability," Hilda remarked with fake awe. She twirled around and became enveloped in flames as she did so just before Ballard's sword made contact with her. The sword passed harmlessly through the flames which then enveloped Ballard before swirling into the air just above his back and reforming Hilda's body.

"Guh… AH!" Ballard immediately felt two swords cut into his backside, before Hilda teleported back to her previous position.

"A self-damaging attack isn't the best idea to face me with Ballard," Hilda mockingly told him as she elbowed him in the face, knocking the wounded seeq onto his back.

BAM

"Umph!" Josef moved in and slugged Hilda in the face hard enough for her to trip over top of Ballard, however she simply rolled over top of Ballard's face and regained her footing, albeit now having a bloody nose.

"I haven't forgotten that your little magick frenzy trick forces you back to your starting position you whore!" Josef declared as he slowly circled around Ballard's unconscious body, eyes glued to Hilda.

"You know whores get paid right? Or did all of that alcohol make you forget that little detail?" Hilda asked as she resumed her defensive posture.

"Have it your way slut," Josef snapped back.

"With standards!" Hilda added indignantly.

"Whoa!" Cel was forced to hop backwards as Daya thrust her sword, Daya attempted to follow up with a jumping slash, however Cel spread her wings, lifted off and then landed on the edge of a nearby building.

"Quit running Cel!" Daya demanded as she spread her wings, preparing to follow.

"I am not running Daya, you forget that while your weapon is that large sword," Cel raised a hand into the air as sunlight gathered in a ball above Daya.

"Huh? Oh crap."

"My weapon is the natural world," Cel finished as a beam of light descended on Daya's position, "Huh?" when the bright lights had died down, Daya was nowhere to be seen, "That's impossible, my spell wasn't that powerful."

"Gotcha now!" Daya was above Cel and falling downward with her sword poised to strike.

"I got you kupo!"

"Ah!" Cel gasped and raised her staff, hoping to at least minimize the impending damage, but then a cannon shell struck Cel, causing her to vanish just before Daya's sword struck her.

"Oh come on!" Daya yelled in frustration. She turned in the direction the cannon shell came from to find Abner standing somewhat close to Hilda and Josef's duel, priming his cannon. Behind Daya, Benedict drew his blade and then swung at the air a few times, sending arcs of air flying at Daya, "Hm? Trying to sneak up on me?" Daya spun around and swung her blade at the air with all of her might, blasting away the mog lance attack and hitting Benedict with a powerful shockwave.

"Kupo!" Benedict gasped as he was forced onto his back from the blast wave, "That hurt ku…PO!" Benedict was suddenly smashed over the head by the broadside of Daya's sword, promptly falling unconscious.

"Sneak attacks aren't worthy of real warriors you little rat," Daya scolded before turning to face the distant Abner, "Now where did you send Cel!?" she demanded.

"Kupo, I don't know," Abner answered, "The teleport cannon sends them somewhere random within a certain area."

"Don't stop other people's fights like that!"

"Huh? Kupo…!" Abner turned to the source of Josef's scolding voice only to receive Josef's foot in his face and get punted into the wall of a nearby house, knocking over some potted plants as a result, "Kupo…" Abner then passed out.

"Aaaaaahhhh…!" Cel's voice could be heard screaming bloody murder, she eventually came around the corner, her face as red as a tomato and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Hilda asked with as much concern as she could manage while still focused on blocking and dodging Josef's relentless assault.

"Men's… bathhouse… going to… give Abner… a piece of my mind…" Cel panted, "Ah!" Unfortunately she wasn't given a lot of time to catch her breath as Daya ran up to her and began fighting once again.

"What's wrong Egil? Slowing down?" Sigmund mocked as he backed Egil towards the pub where the other four were fighting.

"Don't be so sure!" Egil turned and dashed to get some distance from Sigmund before he hopped, twirled around, and slashed his katana at the air as he landed and skid to a halt. Sigmund was forced to raise his shield to block the wind slash, giving Egil enough time to charge back in and regain the offensive.

"J-just who are those guys?" Von asked in awe as Emil was standing beside him.

"My masters in the clan I joined," Emil answered, "I'm more interested in who they're fighting, this is the first time I've seen anyone fight on par with them."

"W-w-wait… YOUR clan?" Von's face sunk as Emil answered his question.

"That's right? You find a clan yet Von?"

"Uh…" Von weakly pointed in the direction of the fighting, "Them," he squeaked out.

"That's your clan?" Emil asked surprised; the two stared at each other, blinked a few times, and then Emil pulled out his broadsword, "Okay Von! Time to battle, draw your weapon!"

"Y-y-y-you mean right now!?" Von asked exasperated as he backed away nervously.

"Of course I mean right…"

"Everyone halt!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the voice, a uniformed hume standing just a few feet away from the main fighting.

"Oh… guard captain…" Hilda paused and slowly sheathed her swords, fully aware of how awkward this was.

"Miss Hildegard, you are Lady Dahli's chief guard of her security and her lands," the guard captain began, "I don't know what offense this man caused…"

"What? It's automatically my fault?" Josef asked indignantly.

"It was your fault," Hilda whispered to Josef.

"But...!" the guard captain raised his voice before Josef could reply, "Surely you can see the collateral damage being caused," the guard captain gestured to the surrounding area, members of both clans noted their unconscious clan mates sprawled around the area, singed cobblestones from spells, broken pots, and aesthetic damage to numerous houses.

"Erm… right," Hilda sighed as Sigmund, Cel, Daya, and Egil all put away their weapons, "I'll compensate everyone for the damages," Hilda raised her voice in order to reassure the bystanders before she whipped around to face Josef, "As for you…"

"If you're about to tell me to leave you can save your breath whore," Josef cut off Hilda, "I was planning to leave as soon as I grabbed a few quests," Josef told her, "Oh yeah, Egil, Daya, get Ballard and Noland on their feet."

"Right away Master Josef," Egil replied.

"Sure thing," Daya acknowledged.

"Sigmund, Cel if you two would be so kind," Hilda began.

"I'll check on Abner, I need a word with him anyways," Cel replied.

"I'll go get Benedict," Sigmund told Hilda before walking off.

"And you, you drunk bastard, you're partially responsible for the damages too!" Hilda scolded as she turned back to Josef.

"Maybe so, but the bigger issue is settling this fight," Josef retorted while Emil and Von moved closer to their respective leaders.

"How is that the bigger issue!?"

"We're both already paying for damages; our fight's the only issue left!"

"We are not fighting here!" Hilda firmly told Josef as she stepped in closer.

"Fine! We'll settle this out of town!" Josef challenged, "Loser pays winner 15,000 gil!"

"15,000 gil is fine with me, if you can afford it," Hilda agreed, sliding in an insult as she did so.

"Master Josef, I know I'm too new to handle the clan's money but even I know we can't spare that much," Emil pointed out.

"You see Emil, I made that bet because I know there's no way we could lose to a clan headed by this harlot," Josef told Emil, prompting Hilda's eye to twitch.

"Make a bet that you can afford you drunkard, I'd hate to take more money than you can afford from a clan whose funds goes towards your pub tab," Hilda hissed.

"It was just a joke," Josef replied, "5,000 gil!"

"Deal," Hilda and Josef gave each other a single nod, apparently adverse to shaking hands over the deal, "Name the time and place,"

"Vieg Northroad in the Bisga Greenlands, two days from now!" Josef answered.

"Fine!" Hilda acknowledged as the rest of her clan gathered behind her, Abner and Benedict nursing their wounds.

"Fine!" Josef snapped back as his clan also gathered behind him, Ballard and Noland nursing their wounds. The Mighty Spades immediately turned towards the pub and marched inside.

"We'll come back later and pick a quest after them, I don't want to be in the same room with that drunkard," Hilda huffed as she stormed off, the rest of her clan following her, Von occasionally stealing glances at the pub as though trying to connect the dots.

"W-w-wait Miss Hilda!" Von called, running ahead of everyone else to catch up to Hilda.

"Hm? Oh Von. Sorry have you been here the whole time?" Hilda asked, releasing a sigh as though trying to vent her pent up stress.

"Y-yes ma'am… what was that all about?" Von asked, prompting Hilda to stop walking and stare into space for a moment.

"Oh… whoops that's right, you wouldn't know would you?" Hilda asked as the thought just dawned on her.

"Hm… I guess we should've considered the possibility of running into them," Sigmund mused.

"You see Von," Cel began, "That bangaa was Josef, purported as the Unstoppable Fist…"

"Unstoppable my eye," Hilda muttered.

"Then that means he would be…" Von finally put the dots together, "B-but then w-what about why you j-j-just started fighting?"

"What do mean why?" Hilda asked.

"Well, I j-j-just got there a-a-and f-found you fighting," Von explained.

"Hm…" Hilda grunted a bit as she gave Von a cross look, "Look Von, not today, talking about that drunk bastard makes my head hurt," she told him before walking off.

"Uh… y-yes ma'am."

Back in the pub, the Mighty Spades were standing at the pub counter, "So that woman was the Immovable Guard?" Emil asked his clan mates incredulously as Josef paid the pub-master for two quests.

"Immovable my foot," Josef muttered.

"So how did the fight start?" Emil asked.

"Just focus on our quests, and getting ready for our next fight with them," Josef told Emil as he headed towards the pub door.

"Yes Master Josef!" Emil replied quickly.

"Look, all you need to know right now is that our clans are rivals," Egil told Emil just before following after Josef.

"And we'll give them what they deserve in two days!" Noland told Emil excitedly as they all exited through the pub's doors.

A few hours later in Moorabella, Madeline was sitting at her desk going through paperwork just as Pat walked in with two slips of paper, "Oh, hello Pat."

"Hello Madeline dear," Pat replied while blowing a kiss, "I brought you a report on Ashia's beautiful work today," Pat said while handing Madeline one of the slips of paper.

"Oh?" Madeline took the paper, adjusted her glasses and read over it, "Took care of the sick child and was very respectful to the clients. Excellent," Madeline acknowledged with a smile, "What else do you have?"

"Ah, a quest that was brought in by emergency chocobo just as I was leaving the pub, I got a copy of the basic information so you could look over it," Pat answered, giving the quest information to Madeline.

"Emergency chocobo? Do you know how long ago they sent it out?" Madeline asked as she read over the quest info.

"A few hours ago, it'd probably be a day or two on foot," Pat told Madeline, "That's why I thought I'd bring it to you first."

"Hm… rival clans known for causing collateral damage, would like someone to talk them out of their engagement, or by force if necessary," Madeline summarized while reading the info, "Hm… you, Bodhi, Jacen, Hakeem, and I are the only ones with extensive combat experience though," Madeline pointed out, obviously not overly keen on this quest.

"Well, Bodhi was talking about how well Fulton and Theresa did on the one quest," Pat pointed out while taking a seat nearby, "And as nice as Ashia is, I'm sure her presence could help prevent a fight," Pat added.

"I don't know."

"Come on Madeline, didn't you start this class to give students a chance to experience the outside world while still being part of the Akademy?" Pat reminded Madeline gently.

"Oh I suppose you're right," Madeline admitted, "Run back to the pub-master and get the information before someone else snatches the quest then, you and Bodhi will be in charge of the other students while I'm out."

"Got it," Pat acknowledged while exiting Madeline's office.

"Oh! And see if you can't find out who the rival clans are while you're at it!" Madeline called after Pat. After a brief moment's pause Madeline resumed her paperwork, the only sound being the ticking of a nearby clock.

* * *

That took longer than expected, hope you enjoyed!


	10. Ante

**House of Cards**

When we last left off, the Mighty Spades and House of Clubs met in Camoa on less than cordial terms. Unsatisfied with leaving the fight unfinished, Josef challenged the House of Clubs to an official engagement outside of Camoa. Meanwhile, Madeline has agreed to take some of the students on a quest a little ways away from Moorabella.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Ante**

"Kupo, glad to be back on solid land," Casey commented as she and the rest of Bleeding Hearts entered the reception lobby of the Moorabella Aerodrome.

"You know, I remember as a kid that I wanted to grab onto the edge of those airship wings, spread my wings, and just glide along with the ship," Holly mused.

"It would be interesting to see how long you could hold on before you slipped and eventually fell into the sea," Kanara added, causing Holly's face to go pale, "What? It was a joke."

"Mother's sense of humor," Jade started.

"Has not improved," Teal added without missing a beat.

"One bit," both twins finished saying simultaneously.

"What was that?" Kanara asked the twins while glaring at them.

"Nothing,"

"Mother,"

"Dearest," the twins quickly replied.

"So who's this Nimrod guy we're supposed to be meeting?" Todd asked.

"That would be me," everyone turned to see Nimrod lumbering up to them while straightening his vest and hat.

"Nimrod? I thought I asked you to wait at the pub," Kanara told Nimrod.

"Well…" Nimrod paused for a moment, glancing off to the side while scratching his chin.

"You spent all of that money I gave you for the trip didn't you?" Kanara asked pointedly.

"Now now don't worry boss," Nimrod quickly replied, "I picked up some good quests for us like you asked, but then I got thirsty, and hungry…"

"All of the money,"

"Went into his,"

"Gullet," the twins sighed, cutting off Nimrod.

"Ugh…" Kanara groaned as she turned to face the twins, "Jade, Teal."

"Yes mother?" both twins asked.

"Go to the pub and rent three rooms, one for the three of us, one for the men, and one for the other women," Kanara instructed while placing a small bag of gil in Jade's hands, "Not a single gil more than necessary for the rooms, understood?" Kanara asked almost threateningly.

"Right away,"

"Mother,"

"Dearest," the twins immediately started for the aerodrome's exit, unnerving all of the passersby with their flawlessly mirrored walking.

"I'm going to see if there's a bookstore around here with math books," Kanara sighed as she headed towards the exit, the rest of the clan following her.

"What for kupo?" the animist asked.

"Since I can't count on Nimrod and Casey to manage money, I'm going to have to make sure the twins are good at math," Kanara answered.

"Hey!" Nimrod and Casey replied indignantly.

"Did you have this problem with Royal Flush?" Todd asked quietly so as to avoid drawing attention from anyone around them, although Nimrod and Casey both winced as he asked this question. Kanara's eyes sharpened into a glare as she turned to look at Todd, who quickly found himself unnerved by the piercing gaze, "Uh… is this a sore subject?"

"I'll tell you this much, and this much alone," Kanara began, stopping just short of the aerodrome's exit, "The Ace of Diamonds was better with money than these two, and she was a compulsive gambler!"

"Kupo…" Casey sighed, feeling defeated.

"That reminds me," Nimrod decided to let that insult go as he turned to look at Kanara, "When we've got time I need to talk to you about a few things," he told her.

"Very well," Kanara replied, leading the rest of the clan through the aerodrome exit.

Elsewhere on the Loar Continent, a chocobo wagon being driven by Hakeem was toting Madeline, Jacen, Fulton, Theresa, and Ashia, "Say Madeline," Jacen started.

"Yes Jacen?" Madeline replied while adjusting her glasses.

"Did we really need to rent the wagon?"

"Well it does stretch the gil our class currently has a little bit," Madeline admitted, "But the quest information said the clans were planning to meet at the Vieg Northroad, which would be too many days away for us to make it in time on foot," Madeline answered.

"Professor, did you ever find out who the two clans were?" Theresa asked.

"No, apparently whoever wrote the quest bill forgot to write that detail down," Madeline replied.

"Does it matter though? The quest is to stop them from fighting anyways," Fulton pointed out.

"Well it would be nice to know how much animosity exists between the two clans," Hakeem answered while glancing over his shoulder towards Fulton, "If we knew who they were, we might have an angle by which to convince them to stop fighting."

"What if we can't convince them to leave?" Ashia asked with some obvious apprehension in her voice.

"It'll have to be a fight then," Jacen answered simply, prompting Ashia to grimace, "Unlike real politics, clan politics usually boils down to which clan fights best."

"Does it have to be that way?' Ashia asked.

"It is simply a different way of life," Madeline answered, "Clans solve problems that require a more direct approach, most often a fight."

"But that leaves more people injured," Ashia pointed out.

Madeline adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, "Suppose that a bandit clan holds a group of people hostage, they demand a large ransom in return for the safety of the hostages. What would each of you do?" Madeline asked Ashia, Fulton, and Theresa. All three students paused to consider the question.

"I would confront the bandits directly," Fulton was the first to speak up.

"That's too reckless," Theresa pointed out, "It would be best to attack them when they're off guard."

"I would think it best to negotiate with them," Ashia said.

"Do you honestly expect bandits to hold up their end of a ransom bargain?" Fulton asked skeptically.

"I don't mean pay the ransom straight away, but try and reason with them, find new common ground," Ashia replied calmly.

"Your answer isn't any better or worse than Theresa's or Fulton's answers," Jacen reassured her, "But how would you talk to the bandits?" he then asked.

"Well…" Ashia paused and began feverishly tapping her finger on her knee, trying to think of an answer, "Well couldn't we parley over the amount of gil, or reason with them?"

"Ah, but there is the crux of the matter," Hakeem pointed out as he steered the chocobo to turn down the right fork, "The only reason bandits will understand is force."

"That can't always be true," Ashia reasoned.

"Most of the time it is," Jacen added in.

"Just remember," Madeline started, once again seizing the attention of the students, "Quests can have more than one solution, violence isn't always the answer and it needn't be your first option. But likewise don't favor diplomacy over a solution that may be better. Consider all of your options carefully," Madeline lectured as her glasses slid off of her nose and landed in the wagon bed, "Oh dear, help please."

"Where'd they go?" Fulton asked as everyone leaned forward and began combing the wagon bed.

"I just saw them," Jacen replied, having no more luck than anyone else.

Off in the Camoa region, House of Clubs stood over a deep chasm in the Shaug Tablelands, with only two bridges connecting the two sides. On the opposite side of the chasm a number of wolves, floating eyeballs, and even a green multi-eyed malboro waved its tentacles at the clan.

"Cel, Sigmund you two stay at the foot of the bridge, don't let any of them pass," Hilda instructed as she drew her swords and crossed the rightmost bridge.

"As you say Hildegard," Cel replied as she stood at the foot of the rightmost bridge.

"The rest of you go up there and take care of those monsters," Sigmund instructed as he waved Benedict, Abner, and Von across the leftmost bridge.

"B-b-b-but can't malboro's m-make you sick?" Von asked nervously, prompting Sigmund to pat him on the shoulder.

"Von, you'll be fine, besides you need the warm up for the upcoming engagement," Sigmund told him before promptly shoving Von onto the bridge.

"Ack! O-okay," Von replied as he joined Benedict and Abner on the other side of the bridge.

"Just leave the damage dealing to me Abner, support Von kupo," Benedict told Abner.

"Yes kupo!" Abner responded by standing at attention and saluting.

"Harrrroooo…!" as soon as one of the wolves howled the other monsters began advancing on the four House of Clubs members.

"Uh…" Von was quivering nervously as one wolf dashed for him.

"Keep your sword between you and its jaws Von!" Sigmund shouted.

"Ah!" Von snapped to attention and held his blade horizontally as the wolf lunged at him with jaws wide open.

"Hraaaooo…!" the wolf shrieked in pain and recoiled upon biting Von's sword, its blade cutting into the wolf's gums.

"Yah!" Von worked up the nerve to stop forward and deliver the coup de grâce to the wolf_, _"Ouch!" a floating eyeball scratched Von from behind, prompting Von to turn around and swing his sword, unfortunately missing the monster as a second wolf moved in from the side.

"Kupopo! Hang on!" Abner fired a shell at Von that struck him and covered him in a yellow aura.

"Whoa!" Von backed away from the wolf but still got scratched by its claws, albeit the scratch wasn't at all deep thanks to the protect aura around him.

"Know where your enemy is at all times! Keep your arms up and your head guarded!" Sigmund continued to shout advice to Von as the young soldier fought off the two monsters.

"Kupo's improving," Benedict noted while he dispatched a wolf before wheeling around and using a mog lance attack on a floating eyeball that was attempting to escape.

"Okay, here goes the warm up," Hilda looked at three wolves and two floating eyeballs that were slowly approaching her as a group, "In fact, it's about to get really hot," Hilda remarked as she vanished into thin air.

FWOOM

"Gra…!"

"Harroo…!" the monsters shrieked and howled as they were all ignited in a fiery blaze. Hilda would then materialize within each burst of fire and strike each monster twice with her swords.

"G-got you!" Von thrust his sword through the eye of the last floating eyeball, prompting him to sigh with relief as he turned towards Hilda. "Ah…!" Von screamed as the malboro broke his line of sight towards Hilda, and began wriggling its way towards him, "Help!"

"Don't worry kupo, I have my cannon primed to cure you in a moment!" Abner told Von enthusiastically.

"C-can't you do s-s-something before that!?" Von asked in a panicked fashion as an unusual sound Von didn't know how to describe hit his ears, "Ah… Huh?" Von then noticed that his protective aura was dispelled, "Help!"

"Hm…" Hilda teleported back to her original starting place and then glanced over at Von before promptly vanishing again.

"Graaahh…" the malboro raised its tentacles to strike Von. Just as its tentacles lashed at him, Hilda appeared between Von and the malboro, swinging her swords outward and cleaving through the tentacles.

"Got you covered Von," Hilda reassured him before teleporting back to her original position.

"Graaahhh…!" the malboro groaned in pain.

"Huh?" Von wasn't entirely sure what just happened but he shook his head, gripped his sword, and then stepped forward while thrusting his sword, "Ha!" he cried as his sword pierced the malboro through the forehead, causing the monster to twitch violently for a moment before falling limp.

"Well done," Cel complimented from a distance.

"Uh… th-thank you." Von replied bashfully as Benedict and Abner moved to either side of Von.

"Well done kupo," Benedict complimented.

"You'll get even better soon," Abner added.

"Good work everyone!" Hilda called out, prompting the clan to gather around her, "There isn't much time to stand on celebration though, we have an appointment to keep," she reminded them with a sigh as she started across the bridge and proceeded down the mountain path, her clan following behind her.

Elsewhere, the Mighty Spades, except for the absent Josef, were all pitching up tents while Ballard stood watch over a number of bruised and bloody humes, seeq, and moogles that were all tied to a rock.

"Kupo… I don't know these guys…" a moogle groaned.

"I was framed man…" a hume whined.

"A poor excuse to make after you've already fought with us," Ballard sighed.

"Hey Egil," Daya called as she finished pitching her tent.

"What?" Egil was standing in front of his already pitched tent and was stretching his arms and legs.

"Considering tomorrow's battle how about we spar for a bit before we hit the sack?" Daya suggested with a grin while she hoisted her massive sword onto her shoulder.

"Sure, why not? Give me the opportunity to pull ahead of you," Egil verbally jabbed as he fastened his katana to his hip.

"Uh… you do know I have more wins than losses against you right?"

"You have ONE more win than me right now," Egil retorted, "And I'll beat you enough times tonight to make up for it,"

"You're on!" Daya replied before the two walked away from the tents, leaving Noland and Emil the only ones present.

"So that hume I didn't recognize was that rival of yours you were talking about?" Noland asked while heating up some meat over the campfire.

"That he is Noland sir!" Emil confirmed before taking a bite out of his meat, "He's a bit soft, but he can put up a fight if spurred to it."

"Well then we'll leave him to you tomorrow," Noland told Emil, "Everyone else that I recognized in Camoa was around when Royal Flush was in its prime, they'd be out of your league right now."

"Yes Noland sir!" Emil acknowledged, "Say I've been meaning to ask, did you spar with them often when you were still part of Royal Flush?"

"I sparred with Sigmund often," Noland muttered, "And that damn gria of theirs always tried to talk Master Daya out of fighting, that was always their problem, always on about defending and countering, never about how to successfully make the first move," Noland griped.

A short distance away, Josef was sitting cross-legged in meditation amongst a group of various giant spiders. Many red and green colored antlions along with yellow-colored pit beasts were scattered around Josef with broken fangs, legs, and dented carapaces. As Josef meditated the sounds of Daya and Egil's blades reached his ears, as did the moaning of the captured bandits, even Noland's list of complaints regarding House of Clubs. Josef opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet before turning around and heading back to the camp proper, "Time for a drink," he sighed as he approached his tent.

The next day, House of Clubs was standing on the grass to one side of a large cobblestone road, Hilda standing right at the edge of the road foot tapping and arms crossed while Cel was standing right next to her, occasionally glancing back at the rest of the clan behind them. Abner was polishing his cannon while Benedict was stretching; Von was pacing back and forth nervously while Sigmund simply sat on one of the rocks in the ground.

"Relax Von, we've already talked about this fight," Sigmund tried to tell the nervous hume.

"I-I-I can't," Von admitted, stopping his frantic pacing and turning to face Sigmund, "Y-you guys were the strongest people I-I ever met bu-but then these guys come along and f-f-fight toe to toe with you," Von explained, "A-and I also didn't think I'd m-m-meet Emil again s-s-so soon."

"Hmph, to think that friend you mentioned joined that clan," Sigmund scoffed.

"S-surprised me too."

"Well you've fought him before, and he's probably more in your league than the rest of those stubborn great tortoises," Sigmund added as he stood up and approached Von, "So leave the rest to us and just focus on him."

"I-I don't know…" Von sighed.

"Von."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Draw your sword," Sigmund told him.

"Uh… why sir?" Von asked as he nonetheless complied.

"Ha!" Sigmund suddenly drew his long sword from its sheath and swung it vertically at Von.

"Ah…!" Von nervously raised his sword horizontally, looked away, and braced for impact. After a few seconds pause, Von looked towards Sigmund who had stopped his swing just short of hitting Von's sword.

"Sigmund!" Cel called back, clearly admonishing Sigmund's action just now.

"Have to be cruel to be kind sometimes Cel," Hilda reminded her, all the while stifling a chuckle.

"Had that been intended to strike, you would've lost your sword and possibly be dead," Sigmund told Von as he grabbed Von by the wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Von winced as Sigmund squeezed on his wrist.

"Don't try and stop attacks, especially not heavy attacks, head on if you can help it," Sigmund lectured as he forced Von to hold his sword diagonally, "Hold your sword like this, and blows like the one I nearly gave you will be redirected harmlessly to the side with a minimal amount of effort on your part."

"Uh… okay sir," Von acknowledged before putting his sword away.

"And don't look away from your opponent either," Hilda added, having turned around to face Von and Sigmund, "Remember to look danger in the eye, bear the blows you can take, roll from the blows you can't, but above all, always stand your ground," Hilda told Von.

"Yes ma'am!" Von acknowledged with more nerve than usual, "Uh… Sigmund sir?"

"Yes?" Sigmund asked.

"Back in town a while ago, th-that gladiator called you a t-traitor, why?" Von asked.

"Hm… well…" Sigmund lead Von a short distance away from the rest of the clan, "I used to be one of Josef's students before I met Hilda."

"Y-you mean the A-Ace of Spades?" Von asked.

"Yep, but it turned out I was better suited to Hilda's teachings than his, and I agreed more with her philosophy about fighting, and when Royal Flush split up, I decided to follow Hilda," Sigmund explained.

"Uh… w-why did…"

"Oh goodness, Hildegard they're here!" Cel shouted, cutting off Von and pointing across the road.

"Alright you whore! We've arrived!" Josef shouted, the rest of the Mighty Spades following close behind him. The six clan members marched right to the edge of the opposite side of the road from the House of Clubs, planted their feet firmly into the ground, and stared across at the rival clan.

"About time you drunk bastard!" Hilda shouted back.

"I hear shouting," Theresa and the rest of School of Diamonds were up the hill and further down the road.

"We'd better hurry before they get started then," Fulton added in as he and the rest of the clan dismounted the wagon.

"Okay, the three of you go first and try to talk them down, we'll be right behind you to help if necessary," Madeline instructed as she adjusted her glasses while Jacen and Hakeem followed behind her.

"Yes Professor," Ashia acknowledged as she followed behind Theresa and Fulton. All six members of School of Diamonds approached a section of the road that was just dipping downhill, the three students stood right at the edge of the dip while Madeline and the two grad students stopped moving the second their line of sight could make out the two clans.

"Madeline," Jacen uttered out with a great deal of tension.

"Madeline," Hakeem echoed with just as much tension.

"Jacen, Hakeem" Madeline replied with an equal amount of tension, "This just got a lot more complicated didn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah…" they both sighed.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Theresa asked, turning to face her instructors, who were now inching away from the dip in the hill.

"Nothing just… just try and talk them down, keep them from fighting," Madeline instructed as she held her glasses to her face.

"Not bleeding likely," Jacen whispered under his breath.

"I know," Madeline whispered back.

"Alright then…" Theresa gave them an inquisitive look but turned back to face the Mighty Spades and House of Clubs.

"You should've stayed in your fancy house whore!" Josef shouted.

"At least I'm not lacking for company oh great master of the backwoods dojo!" Hilda shouted back.

"I don't need the kind of company you keep!" Josef yelled furiously.

"In that dojo we're getting stronger!" Daya yelled across the road, "You guys are just getting soft in that manor!"

"I beg to differ," Sigmund retorted while drawing his weapons.

"Hold everything!"

"Hm?" Both clans turned their gazes to the top of the hill to see Theresa, Fulton, and Ashia standing at the top.

"Is there something you need?" Hilda asked, slightly annoyed.

"Beat it kids, we have clan business to settle," Josef told them.

"Kids!?" Theresa asked indignantly, "I'll have you know I'm probably older than you!"

"Ahem…" Fulton interrupted by clearing his throat, "We're here on clan business as well."

"Are you now?" Egil asked skeptically as he crossed his arms.

"What sort of business kupo?" Benedict asked.

"We've been tasked with stopping all of you from fighting," Fulton told them gruffly.

"Josef's not going to like that…" Hakeem muttered under his breath.

"Should we step in now?" Jacen asked.

"Not yet," Madeline told them.

"And how do you propose to stop us?" Noland challenged while the rest of the Mighty Spades, save for Emil, leered at the three students; Emil was fixated on Von while only occasionally glancing at the three students at the top of the hill.

"Wait please!" Ashia raised her voice, "We simply received a bill to stop the fighting, we don't wish for this to turn violent."

"W-well that's good and all I guess…" Von muttered.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not enough to make us stop," Sigmund told Ashia, "We've already agreed to an engagement and simply saying 'please' isn't going to cut it."

"But think about it for a moment!" Ashia insisted, "The people are afraid of what will happen if your two clans fight each other, aren't clans supposed to help those same people?" Ashia asked them.

"Well… but…" Ballard was struggling to come up with a counter-argument.

"Are you really helping anyone by going through with this fight?" Theresa asked.

"A good point I guess," Hilda sighed.

"What!? You're just going to walk away from this fight?" Josef asked angrily.

"Color me surprised, I think it's working," Hakeem whispered optimistically.

"I can scarcely believe it," Jacen replied.

"I'd rather not, but you have to admit we do cause some damage whenever we fight," Hilda told Josef.

"Hmph!" Josef scoffed, "We may serve the populace, but we too have our own needs to satisfy as clans, including our rivalries!" Josef argued.

"But think of the damage you'll cause!" Fulton argued back.

"Wait! I've got it!" Hilda declared proudly, drawing all eyes towards her, "Loser pays not only the wager, but also pays for the damages!"

"Hmmm… Daya, how do our funds look?" Josef asked.

"After those quests we finished I think we can afford it, though it would be a bit of a setback," Daya answered.

"You said afford it," Egil noted.

"I did," Daya agreed enthusiastically.

"Deal!" Josef shouted to Hilda, prompting both clans to ready their weapons.

"Wait!" Ashia shouted.

"That didn't last long," Jacen cringed.

"I should've known," Madeline sighed.

"Wouldn't it better to not cause the damage in the first place?" Ashia asked, grasping for an argument.

"Apologies kupo, but this is happening," Benedict told her.

"Stop us if you think you can!" Ballard called out.

"Don't force us!" Fulton warned.

"We can fight too you know!" Theresa added to the warning, preparing to draw her rapier.

"Hm…" Sigmund sniffed the air for a bit, "Wait Hilda."

"What is it?" Hilda asked Sigmund.

"Someone smells familiar over that hill," Sigmund noted, slowly drawing House of Club's gaze over the hill.

"Hm?" Daya noticed the averted gazes and lifted off a few feet into the air to peer over the hill, "Wait just a second… Master Josef, look over the hill!"

"Huh? You know my eyesight isn't as good as yours," Josef muttered, but all the same he stood on the very tips of his toes, peered over the hill and sniffed the air, "Hold on a moment… you there in the back!"

"Tch…" Madeline adjusted her glasses and shrunk away further from the edge of the hill.

"Ah-ha…" Hilda also peered over the hill, "Show yourself! We know you're there!" she called out.

"Have it your way," Madeline muttered, straightening her posture and moving towards the edge of the hill, Jacen and Hakeem following behind her. Madeline moved to the front of her students, adjusted her glasses, and surveyed the two clans, "Josef, Hildegard," Madeline acknowledged.

"Professor? You know them?" Theresa asked.

"Madeline, so it was you," Hilda noted, not sounding the least bit pleased to see her.

"Uh… who is she?" Von asked nervously.

"Masters? Who's that?" Emil asked.

"Why the hell are you out here instead of in that glorified schoolyard?" Josef asked Madeline rather pointedly.

"My students have already been so kind as to tell you why Josef," Madeline replied coolly while adjusting her glasses again.

"Clan business then?" Josef asked incredulously.

"Funny, last time we talked you said you wanted nothing more to do with clan life," Hilda told Madeline accusingly.

"This is a course for students who want to find practical applications of magic in today's clan dominated world," Madeline answered.

"Oh even better," Josef said sarcastically, "A fake clan made up of students from a school."

"Who are you calling fake?" Jacen asked indignantly.

"You guys obviously!" Egil replied.

"You have some nerve to do something like this after all this time Madeline!" Josef accused.

"I wouldn't expect you nor ask you to approve Josef," Madeline replied, clearly growing agitated.

"Gods forbid, but I agree with the drunkard this time," Hilda added, "You can't just walk out on a commitment like joining a clan and then turn it into a classroom's pet project!"

"This is as much a commitment as joining a clan!" Hakeem argued.

"Hmph," Sigmund scoffed, "Best take your students home before they get hurt," Sigmund warned.

"We can handle ourselves!" Fulton argued.

"Really w-who is that?" Von asked again.

"Enough!" Madeline shouted, "Hakeem, there is nothing to justify in the first place," Madeline told Hakeem, straining her voice as she suppressed her anger.

"You're right of course," Hakeem agreed, taking a deep breath.

"Especially not to a brute with no respect for academia," Madeline added while leering at Josef, "Nor a woman who cares only for her needs," Madeline added while leering at Hilda.

"Oh I'M the one who only cares about herself!?" Hilda asked incredulously.

"That is not true!" Cel shouted angrily, causing Von to jump back in shock.

"You want respect woman? Earn it first!" Josef challenged Madeline.

"I suppose we should've known talking them down was impossible from the start," Jacen sighed.

"You do know them!" Ashia concluded.

"Long story," Jacen replied.

"So you think to pit your bookworms against us then?" Daya mocked.

"Ha ha! This'll be rich," Ballard chortled.

"We have a quest to fulfill, and I will stop you two by force if I must," Madeline warned, adjusting her glasses once again.

"Oh really…?" Hilda asked as a mischievous smile stretched across her face, "How about we alter the wager a bit?"

"What do you mean alter?" Josef asked with a grunt.

"Wager? Wait no!" Jacen raised his voice as the realization struck him.

"Oh no! Madeline, whatever she's about to say…" Hakeem also caught on and attempted to cut in.

"Winner decides which loser pays for damages, and which one pays the 5,000 gil!" Hilda proposed.

"You are on!" Madeline accepted with a fierce gleam in her eye, prompting Jacen and Hakeem to sigh defeated.

"That was sly of Hilda…" Jacen sighed, "Madeline… we were already getting paid for the quest. We aren't under obligation to bet with them…" Jacen groaned.

"I don't think our budget could afford a loss here today with this," Hakeem added while stroking his forehead.

"What?" All three of the students asked nervously.

"Oh…" that's when it struck Madeline just what kind of problem she created, "We'll just have to win then," Madeline replied, gripping her staff tightly as Josef and his clan took a fighting stance.

"We'll crush you all!" Josef challenged.

"Forget those other guys Von!" Emil called across the street, "You and me, here and now!" Emil challenged.

"Uh… okay but," Von nervously drew his sword as he glanced at the School of Diamonds, "Who are they…? Really?"

"Ask later kupo," Benedict told him while the rest of House of Clubs took fighting stances.

"Bring it on!" Hilda shouted, heightening the tremendous tension in the air.

* * *

And cliffhanger… mua ha ha ha! Anyways, apologies for the long delay, and I'll have to apologize once again since it will probably be a while until the next update since I ended up getting a few more new games to play.

What? Not my fault 2K games took forever to release the new BioShock.


	11. The Game is Joined

**House of Cards**

At long long last, here's the next chapter. But first let's recap.

When we last left off, The Mighty Spades and House of Clubs met for their scheduled engagement, while the students of School of Diamonds attempted to intervene. However the moment Hilda and Josef recognized Madeline hostilities intensified and now the three clans are prepared for a three way battle, where the losers will lose a fair bit of money.

Disclaimer: All characters, elements, and settings are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

**The Game is Joined**

Kanara, Nimrod, Holly, Todd, and the animist were in the snowy hills of The Snowdust, fighting with monsters ranging from wolves to the rotund, white-feathered cluckatrices. Holly, Todd, and the animist were closer to the action and having to actively shoot down monsters, or support his team in the case of the animist, while Kanara and Nimrod were hanging back and more casually taking aim and firing their bows.

"They're still a little green," Nimrod observed out loud as a wolf lunged for Todd.

"Ah!" He yelped as the wolf drew closer.

"Indeed," Kanara agreed nonchalantly while one of her arrows glowed purple and took the appearance of a sword before she loosed it into an unsuspecting cluckatrice's side.

"Groar… arrrooo…!" the wolf attacking Todd was stopped short when a bunch of spikes suddenly burst from the ground and left a few shallow stabs in the monster's flesh.

"Oh thank the gods," Todd sighed as he fired an arrow to finish off the stunned monster.

"Keep your wits about new guy! Those traps won't always be there!" Nimrod shouted, "Hey boss."

"Yes?" Kanara asked, letting her bow hand rest at her side before giving Nimrod a sideways glance.

"You didn't really say anything when I told you about Madeline," Nimrod noted.

"Why should I?" Kanara asked as she once again raised her bow and fired two arrows at a distant wolf.

"Well didn't you say she didn't want to be in a clan anymore?" Nimrod asked her, "Now suddenly there's an Akademy professor doing clan work after, what's it been now? Four years. Seems hypocritical to me," Nimrod said, drawing his bow and firing at a distant monster, weakening it for Holly to finish off.

"I'm not saying I approve," Kanara replied, "But we're not Royal Flush anymore, neither is she. What we all do with our lives has nothing to do with each other anymore," Kanara added, letting loose another magically imbued arrow.

"I guess that's true…" Nimrod grimaced as he trailed off, "in theory."

"What?"

"I found out something else before we left," Nimrod told her in a hushed voice, "About our 'other' job," Nimrod told her, placing emphasis on 'other.'

"Alright, but what was the 'in theory' part for?" Kanara asked in a hushed voice.

"Better tell you when we get back," Nimrod told her.

"Help kupo!" the animist cried as a cluckatrice jumped on top of him and began pecking his head repeatedly.

"A fair point," Kanara replied to Nimrod as she fired an arrow that killed the cluckatrice.

At the Vieg Northroad, House of Clubs, Mighty Spades, and School of Diamonds had their weapons primed, exchanging glances amongst one another, as if waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Change of plans everyone," Josef told his clan, "Ballard, Noland, take down Jacen before he can try anything," he instructed the two urgently.

"Right!" Both of them promptly ran towards School of Diamond's position.

"Jacen! You know what to do!" Madeline told him quickly.

"Going!" Jacen immediately turned around and ran further back from all of the clans, all the while twirling two magic rods in his hands.

"Benedict! Get Jacen!" Hilda shouted.

"Kupo!" Benedict nodded as he ran after the illusionist.

"You two, get that pint-sized flintlock if you have an opening," Josef told Daya and Egil.

"Consider it done!" Egil shouted as he dashed forward.

"Let's go!" Daya shouted while Josef ran close behind them.

"Professor what do we do?" Theresa asked nervously.

"Don't join the fray directly, strike with your spells from a safe distance," Madeline told them while adjusting her glasses as Hakeem ran to the side, away from his clan, "Ashia, you stay even further back and aid us as needed,"

"Right," Ashia nodded in response as she clutched her staff.

"Here goes Von!" Emil leaped forward and swung his mighty sword at Von.

"Ah!" Von gasped and jumped back to avoid the slash, taking a defensive stance as he landed, "Ugh… this got a lot more complicated…" Von moaned.

"It's not quite the same, but I've still been looking forward to fighting with you again," Emil told Von excitedly.

"W-well, b-but what about the o-o-other guys?" Von asked nervously, still maintaining his stance.

"Master Josef's already told the rest of the clan not to interfere with our duel before we got here," Emil assured Von, "Now let's begin! Hrah!" Emil ran forward and immediately began swinging his large sword at Von, who mostly ducked and dodged out of the way in response.

"You won't get past us!" Sigmund shouted as he ran towards Egil, sword and shield drawn, Cel running right beside him.

"Just try and stop us!" Daya dared while she and Egil braced for the clash. The four fighters met in the center, Egil and Sigmund pushing against each other while Cel and Daya pushed their weight against each other.

"Sigmund!" Cel shouted as she saw Josef dash up to the middle of the struggle, both fists pulled back and ready to slam into her's and Sigmund's faces.

"Ah ah ah Josef…"

BAM

BAM

"Don't we have something to settle?" Hilda asked as she suddenly teleported in front of Josef, used her forearms to push both of Josef's fists aside, causing them to miss their targets, while holding her swords so that the tips just crossed, held at Josef's neck.

"That we do whore," Josef agreed.

SHING

Hilda attempted to slash at Josef, who back-flipped away and attempted to kick Hilda's chin as he did so, however she teleported back to her starting position and promptly ran towards the now fairly distant Josef.

"Hrah…!" Sigmund took this opening to shift his weight and shove Egil towards Daya and Cel, both of whom jumped back while Sigmund ran towards Egil and began pressing his advantage, making all four of them move closer to the hill where Madeline and the students were waiting.

"Okay, I've almost drawn in enough mist," Jacen sighed as he stood by a tree just off the side of the road.

"There he is!" Noland shouted as he charged straight at Jacen, Ballard right behind him.

"Step aside a sec," Ballard grunted, once Noland obliged, Ballard gripped his sword as tight as he could and then slammed it into the ground full force, sending a cloud of dirt flying towards Jacen.

"Guh!" Jacen grunted as the mini-tremor struck, causing him to stumble back into the tree.

"I'll finish it!" Noland leaped forward and swung his sword at Jacen, who rolled to the side and left the blade to be embedded in the tree, "Blast it!" Noland cursed.

"Let's end this!" Jacen held his rods above his head in a cross formation as they became covered in fire, a fire which soon engulfed him, "Prominence frenzy!"

"Kupo! I'm too late!" Benedict grimaced as he took a defensive stance.

"Crap…" both Ballard and Noland cursed as Jacen seemingly exploded into a burst of flames. The towering burst then segmented into individual arcs of flame that began to fall towards the many combatants on the field.

"Kupo… you'll thank me for this," Abner aimed and fired a shell at Von that covered him in a light blue aura upon impact.

"What in Ivalice…?" Von and Emil both froze and stared at the incoming flames while the other combatants continued fighting.

"Professor what is that?" Fulton asked in awe.

"Illusion magick," Madeline answered, "Don't worry, the spell won't target any of us," she told her students.

"Guuuaaahhh…!"

"Aaaarrrgghhh…!" Noland and Ballard shouted as flames crashed down upon both of them.

"Kupo!" Benedict braced himself and stood where he was for the flames to collide with him while the other arcs of fire approached their targets.

"Whoa! Close one!" Egil hopped forward, avoiding the flames while Sigmund completely blocked the oncoming flames with his shield.

"Whoa!" Cel pushed Daya back a little ways and used her wings to jump back, avoiding the flames while Daya wasn't quite so lucky.

"Damn that's hot!" Daya cursed.

"Pardon me drunkard," Hilda casually told Josef as she suddenly teleported away, narrowly avoiding a column of flame while Josef hopped back and only suffered minor burns from another column of flame.

"Get back here you whore!" Josef yelled angrily.

"Kupo!" Abner braced himself for the blast when Hilda suddenly appeared above him and took the entirety of the flaming arc for him, "Hilda ma'am!" Abner shouted with great concern.

"Gah!" Both Von and Emil were struck by the arcing flames, though Von fared better than Emil due to the shell aura covering him.

"No worries Abner," Hilda told Abner as the flaming blast dissipated to reveal Jacen hovering above Hilda, preparing to slam both of his rods down onto her.

CLANG

"Just a day of taking in sunlight for me," Hilda reassured Abner while holding her swords behind her, effortlessly blocking both rods before both she and Jacen teleported away.

"Here it comes! Umph! Gah!" Noland shouted just in time for Jacen to teleport behind him and smack his rods into a knee joint and waist.

"Ugh!" Ballard was soon struck in the head and waist from the side before Jacen continued to teleport to each individual he had hit with his spell one after the other. Benedict managed to block both strikes, Von got hit on both sides of his head while Emil avoided both strikes. Sigmund was struck by both rods but continued engaging Egil as if he didn't feel anything, while Daya avoided both strikes simply by running towards Cel and reengaging her.

"Hmmm…" Josef simply stood still and waited, and the moment Jacen appeared behind him, Josef wheeled around and jabbed Jacen in the gut.

"Huagh…!" Jacen gasped before fading away, leaving Josef to continue fighting Hilda. "Urgh… he's still… got it…" Jacen was back where he originally cast the spell, doubled over in pain and clutching his stomach, coughing and wheezing.

"Time for payback!" Noland shouted while he and Ballard, both equally burnt and bruised approached Jacen, who was in no condition to defend himself.

"Blizzara!" Hakeem approached the two Mighty Spades members and caused fairly large icicles to encase them before they burst.

"Ugh…" both of them groaned before collapsing to the ground.

"You're safe now Jac…"

"Guah!" Hakeem was interrupted by Jacen's agonized cries as yellow arcs of energy from Benedict's moogle lance attack flew by him, cut him in various places on his body, and caused him to collapse.

"Oops," Hakeem muttered as Benedict, not near as injured as Noland or Ballard, turned and faced the nu mou sage, "Well regardless, you're in no shape to face me Benedict."

"Try me kupo," Benedict challenged.

"Today… we'll… finish… this fight!" Daya said in between swings of her greatsword while Cel dodged and deflected each swing, never really finding an opening to counter-attack.

"Not going to strike me Sigmund?" Egil taunted as he gained the offensive advantage on Sigmund.

"Theresa now!" Fulton called out while his palm, pointed at Egil, glowed with holy light.

"Right!" Theresa replied while the air above her head glowed with a blinding light.

"Holy!"

"Shining air! Sliprain!"

"Huh?" Both Egil and Sigmund stopped fighting for a brief moment while Egil was engulfed in a pillar of light and Sigmund was struck by a blast of glowing air, followed by a downpour concentrated specifically on him.

"That got 'em!" Fulton shouted confidently.

"Hold on…" Theresa paused while her ears quivered, "Look out!" she shouted as Egil zipped from the pillar of light towards Fulton, hand clutching the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"I heard that where there is light…" Egil dashed past Fulton, slashing the hapless bishop twice, "there is also darkness," Egil finished as he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard.

"Argh…" Fulton's wounds were still fresh when a mass of shadow oozed from the gashes and enveloped him in complete darkness, "Augh…!" he cried in agony as the shadowy mass slowly lifted from his body and faded into the air, leaving Fulton to collapse and roll down the hill.

"Fulton!" Theresa shouted only to see Sigmund standing right in front of her, "Huh?"

"Shining air isn't too effective on someone already wearing blinders little mage," Sigmund snarled at Theresa before bashing her face hard enough with his shield to send her stumbling back.

"Ow…!" Theresa cried out, clutching her broken nose.

"Cure!" Ashia raised her staff, covering Theresa in a white aura that stopped the bleeding and helped to ease the pain.

"Ugh… thank you," Theresa grunted, wiping away the blood that had already trickled from her nose.

"Gotcha kupo!"

"Huh?" Theresa turned to see Abner aiming his cannon in her direction before a shell covered in a light blue aura was propelled from the cannon. Theresa would've cried out in pain from the impact, had the aura from the cannon blast not have silenced her voice.

"Theresa!" Ashia shouted in a panicked fashion as her classmate passed out.

"Tch… knew the bookworm's pets wouldn't be cut out for real clan work," Josef muttered while he and Hilda continued to exchange fists and swords respectively.

"Speaking of little miss double-standard, where'd she go?" Hilda asked while dodging and counter-attacking another series of blows from Josef. True to her words, Madeline was nowhere to be seen.

"Eat it short stuff!" Daya swung her sword in Abner's direction, causing him to get hit by an invisible shockwave with incredible force.

"Kupo!"

"Heed my call, Life's Embrace!" Cel slammed her staff into the grass, causing a whirlpool of mud to surround Daya and bombard her in a torrent of mud and dirt.

"Ow! Why you…" Daya began to curse.

"You're slowing down Sigmund!" Egil taunted as he struck Sigmund a few more times.

"What about you? Though he was a novice those holy spells aren't love taps you know," Sigmund pointed out confidently.

"Unleash fury unto my enemies…"

"Huh?" Sigmund, Egil, Daya, Cel, and Abner all turned in the direction of the echoing voice to find Madeline with her staff raised into the air before she slammed it into the ground twice, first causing a flash of red, then yellow.

"Ifrit! Ramuh!" Madeline called upon the wizened looking esper Ramuh, and a large muscle-bound figure with long horns draped in flames. Ramuh and Ifrit hovered above the five fighters as lightning and fire gathered above each one respectively.

"Damn…" Sigmund, Egil, and Daya said collectively.

"Oh my…" Cel uttered.

"Kupo…" Abner squeaked.

FWOOSH

BOOM

Ramuh struck Sigmund, Egil, Daya, and Cel with powerful bolts of lightning while Abner, Cel, and Daya were covered in Ifrit's flame, promptly knocking out all five of the already wounded fighters.

"That was a cheap shot!" Josef shouted angrily.

"Sigmund! Cel! Abner!" Hilda shouted. Both of them had stopped fighting and turned to look at the slowly approaching Madeline, who was adjusting her glasses with her left hand while twirling her staff in her right.

"No matter what you think of me, it would be ill-advised to consider me weaker after all this time," Madeline harshly told the two as she stopped a short distance away from them, pounding her staff into the ground and causing a blue aura and a yellow aura to envelop her.

"You got a lucky shot in with my clan a second ago, but it's going to get real now," Josef threatened as he resumed his fighting stance.

"Oh don't worry, I'll outlast you both and be home in time for dessert," Hilda told them both while taking a defensive stance.

"Um… th-that looks intense," Von noted while glancing at the three clan leaders, "Whoa!" Von turned back towards Emil and barely had time to raise his sword, which he used to deflect Emil's sword to the side, creating an opening that Von used to leave a shallow cut in Emil's arm.

"Ow… tch, you've gotten better," Emil complimented before wheeling around and slashing at Von, who raised his shield to try and block it, though the impact still hurt his arm.

"Ow… so have you," Von groaned while complimenting Emil.

"Oh… what do I do?" Ashia looked around at all of the wounded and unconscious fighters, nervously tapping her staff with her fingers, "Okay our clan should be alive because of the judge, but what about the others? Oh I don't know, if only I knew the raise spell."

"Kupo…" Benedict collapsed just at the top of the hill above Ashia, covered in more burns.

"Ah!" She gasped in surprise, backing away and accidentally bumping into Emil.

"Enemy attack!" Emil instinctively wheeled around and prepared to swing his sword at Ashia.

"Ah…!" she shrieked.

"Wait!" Von shouted, dropping his sword and grabbing Emil's main sword arm, stopping him from swinging his sword.

"What in the…" Emil looked over his shoulder just in time to see Von put all of his weight into pulling Emil down to the ground with him, "Uwaah…!" both of them collapsed into the ground, Von quickly standing back up and dusting off his knees.

"Y-y-you okay?" Von asked Ashia.

"Um… yes thank you…" Ashia politely replied, not entirely sure what just happened.

"I-I-I mean I know w-we're f-f-fighting b-but that was…" Von tried to explain.

"Thundara!"

BZAP

"Augh…!" Von shouted as a fairly large bolt of lightning struck him. Once it faded away, his sizzling, unconscious body fell to its knees before falling face first into the dirt.

"Are you alright Ashia?" Hakeem asked from the top of the hill, covered in a few cuts and bruises.

"Hakeem!" Ashia shouted, clearly upset.

"What?"

"That man just helped me!"

"Ashia, we're in the middle of an engagement, you can't just let your guard down," Hakeem tried explaining as he approached her.

"That was my opponent!"

"Huh? Oomph!" Hakeem turned around just in time for Emil to tackle him full force, sending them both crashing into the hill. "Ugh…" Hakeem passed out, the wind completely knocked out of him.

"That'll teach ya," Emil huffed while he gripped his sore arm.

"Ah…!" Ashia snapped and while screaming she bonked Emil over the head with her staff repeatedly.

"Ow! Hey! Ouch! Knock it off! Ow…!" Emil cried as he was ingloriously beaten to the ground.

"Heh… heh…" Ashia took several deep breaths, shook her head, and looked around, "Oh no… okay, I can at least treat some of the lesser injuries while the Professor is busy," she told herself before she held her glowing staff over Von.

"Come Kirin!" Madeline commanded, causing a purple hooved creature with golden ornaments over its head and tail to hover above her, letting its sparkling aura fall onto her.

"Hrrrah…!" Josef darted toward Madeline and tried to ridge-hand her in the face, only for her to block with her staff, but Josef managed to use his other hand to punch her in the gut, "I would think you'd find casting magic from your health foolish in front of me bookworm," Josef sneered while Madeline struggled to stay standing.

"On the contrary," Madeline wheezed out as she struck the ground with her staff, causing Maduin to loom over the two of them, "I find the benefit outweighs the cost,"

"Oh crap," Josef uttered before Maduin roared, causing holy energy to erupt from beneath it, enveloping both fighters. When the light faded, Josef was covered in smoking patches of light on his skin that slowly faded while Madeline looked as refreshed as she was when the fight started; lightning bolts suddenly struck the both of them while a third bolt struck the space in between them, forming Hilda's body.

"Didn't forget about me did you?" Hilda asked mockingly before twirling in place, swords outstretched. Both Madeline and Josef hopped back and thus got away with only a single cut each before Hilda teleported back to her starting position.

"No, I haven't!" Madeline shouted as she twirled her staff above her head.

"Whoa! Guh!" Hilda hopped forward to dodge a small bolt of lightning but was instead caught in a small burst of flame. Hilda dashed for Madeline all the while sidestepping the rapid barrage of minor spells Madeline would cast. While they were busy facing each other, Josef was staying perfectly still while a golden aura enveloping his body slowly healed his wounds.

"Hiyah!" Hilda swing both swords at Madeline, who used her staff to block them head on, sending a painful shock up her arms from the blow; Hilda then twirled away from Madeline's twirling staff, narrowly dodging a blizzard spell, before she teleported away.

"Nice try!" Josef rolled forward just in time to avoid the icicles of blizzara and got to his feet in time to take a fighting stance, facing the icicles just as Hilda leaped out from them with her swords poised to strike, "Huh?" Josef looked up to see Shiva hovering above them with her sword poised to thrust straight downward.

"Strike now!" Madeline commanded, prompting Shiva to dive straight down, sword first. Josef somersaulted backward while Hilda teleported back to her original position just before Shiva's sword struck the ground and caused spiky icicles to erupt from the contact point.

Hilda reappeared right between Josef and Madeline whilst assuming a defensive stance, Josef gathered dark magic around his fist, while Madeline thrust her staff into the air. Josef threw his fist forward striking both Hilda and Madeline with the dark magic while Madeline caused both of her opponents to be caught in a small blaze of fire; Hilda, in turn lashed out at both opponents with her swords, the moment the exchange of blows finished all three jumped back for a moment to catch their breaths.

"You look confused drunkard," Hilda taunted while a purple aura slowly healed her wounds.

"I've been training almost non-stop since we separated, I should've flattened you two by now," Josef grumbled.

"Being a Professor in a field of magick does not exempt one from training Josef," Madeline scolded him.

"Just what do you think I do in that house all day Josef?" Hilda asked.

"Don't you mean who?" Josef snapped back.

"That was a rhetorical question," Hilda snarled.

"It seemed appropriate to me," Madeline added.

"Oh… seems like the virgin professor is asking for it now," Hilda remarked before dashing towards Madeline.

"Wh… that is beside the point!" Madeline shouted whilst blushing heavily; she quickly cast two thunder spells at Hilda, who simply side-stepped them as she ran. Madeline stepped back as Hilda began swinging one of her swords at her, however before the swing could follow through, Hilda disappeared while a burst of flame enveloped Madeline, "Ah…!" Despite the searing pain, Madeline streaked her staff across the ground in front of her, leaving a glowing white trail in the road, before she ducked and thus reduced the sword strikes from behind to bearable, though still painful, gashes.

"Starting without me is rude you know!" Josef leaned forward before sprinting towards the other two aces just as Maduin appeared above Madeline and Hilda with one of its claws poised to strike.

"Whoa!" Hilda jumped back as Maduin's claw swiped the ground that Madeline had marked, leaving a wave of holy magic in its wake that struck Hilda and healed Madeline. Hilda skid as she landed and raised her arms in time to stop Josef's attacks, who simply threw a few blows before back-flipping away from Hilda and towards Madeline.

"Thunder! Fire!" Madeline struck Josef with both spells; Josef simply took the brunt of them and pushed on to backhand Madeline's cheek before kicking her in the abdomen. Both of them immediately rolled away to avoid an eruption of icicles that very nearly hit them.

"That's… they're incredible, terrifying really," Ashia had just finished treating the injuries of Cel, Sigmund, Egil, and Daya; she could not help but to stop and stare at the three way fight of the clan leaders. Hilda's timed counter-attacks and guards with the occasional magick frenzy to throw her opponents off balance, Josef's swift yet powerful and focused barrage of punches and kicks, and Madeline's espers fading in and out of the battlefield with awe inspiring bursts of magick all came together to create a hypnotic sight that sent shivers up her spine as road was torn and cracked.

"Ugh!" Madeline was sent skidding across the ground by Hilda's last fira spell, but she rolled back up to her feet in time to avoid Hilda as she leaped from the flames to follow up her attack.

"Hrah…!" Josef threw a powerful punch at thin air, just as Hilda was forcibly teleported back to her starting position, thus putting her cheek straight in the path of Josef's punch.

"Guh!" Hilda grunted as she stumbled back from the punch.

"Cure… Ramuh!" A white light enveloped Madeline before she raised her staff into the air, prompting Ramuh to appear right between Hilda and Josef with his staff raised mimicking Madeline's movements.

"Tch…" Both Hilda and Josef jumped back just as Madeline and Ramuh slammed their staves into the ground, causing a pillar of lightning to strike the area the two of them were previously standing. The moment the two of them landed, they both faced Madeline and made a mad dash towards her.

"This is the end," Madeline said as both of her opponents drew closer, she quickly gripped her staff in both hands, held it horizontally, thrust it outward, and then lifted it above her head. As she did this, Maduin appeared above her and followed the movements of her staff, raking the ground and knocking both Hilda and Josef into the air.

"Crap!" They both shouted.

"Roar Maduin!" Madeline shouted.

"Groooaaarrr…!" As Maduin roared, a pillar of holy light enveloped all three of the aces, blasting Josef and Hilda higher into the air while Madeline was healed by the holy energy, taking care to hold her glasses to her face until the light finally died down.

"Umph!" Josef grunted as he hit the ground first, followed by Hilda.

"Ugh…" Hilda groaned, "I should've recharged first," she continued to groan while Madeline approached the two of them.

"I believe that settles it," Madeline huffed, readjusting her glasses.

"Oh… my head," Emil groaned while rubbing the spot on his head Ashia bashed multiple times.

"Grrrr… Gah…!" Daya groaned and then shouted angrily as she quickly sat back up, startling Ashia, "That was a foul! I was supposed to settle this fight with you!" Daya yelled while pointing at Cel, who calmly stood up while dusting herself off.

"I didn't ask for an esper to appear you know," Cel retorted, wincing at her aches and pains.

"I agree with Daya, that was a cheap shot," Egil grunted.

"Now as per the bet, I dictate who pays for what," Madeline reminded Hilda and Josef as they slowly sat up.

"Oh get on with it already," Josef snarled.

"Josef, you will pay my clan the 5,000 gil, while Hildegard's clan will pay for the damages," Madeline told them.

"If you can really call yourselves a clan," Josef grumbled while he reached for his gil purse.

"Yeah, the damages your espers did the most of," Hilda remarked, taking note of the many scorch marks on the road and the upturned dirt all over the area.

"A bet, and thus a commitment, was made Hildegard," Madeline coldly reminded Hilda.

"I don't need you of all people telling me about commitment," Hilda retorted, "Rest assured I'll pay the proper authorities whatever they need to fix this."

"Here," Josef dumped a sizeable amount of gil into another gil purse and tossed it at Madeline, who caught it, tucked it away, and then readjusted her glasses, "Maybe you can finally get a pair of glasses that fits," Josef sneered as he dusted himself off.

"Hmph…" Madeline huffed indignantly, "Some of us prefer to be able to read Josef."

"Bah, that's time better spent training," Josef replied dismissively as his clan slowly gathered behind him.

"Training you need if you got beaten by her," Hilda muttered.

"You lost too you whore!" Josef snapped.

"Only because you kept wearing me down!"

"I would have expected the two of you to accept defeat more graciously," Madeline added as she turned towards the hill and began walking away.

"Losing to you I can take, but there is nothing you can say that makes up for you putting together some farce of a clan after you left ours," Hilda fumed as she thrust an accusative finger in Madeline's direction.

"I do not answer to you Hildegard," Madeline stopped walking and turned to face her former partners, "My life is my own."

"What about your so-called clan-mates?" Josef asked, "Your students are too wet behind the ears for this kind of heavy lifting," he added.

"You leave my students out of this!" Madeline snapped back.

"You brought yours here to face the risks, just as I brought my students," Josef said, gesturing to his clan as they gathered behind him, "And unlike you I've trained them for the life they're living."

"Just because my students cannot split wood with a chop of the hand does not mean that what they are studying is worthless Josef," Madeline retorted, taking a few deep breaths to try and still her temper.

"Tch… come on everyone! We're going home," Hilda beckoned her clan, turning away from the argument and marching off furiously while her clan walked after her as quickly as their aches and pains allowed them to.

"Madeline, it's probably for the best we leave as well," Hakeem suggested.

"I suppose you are right, instilling respect for academia in this brute is a waste of breath," Madeline wheeled back towards the hill and followed the road back to the chocobo wagon, her clan following behind her while exchanging glances in Josef's direction.

"Hmph! Come everyone, to Graszton!" Josef called, exiting the scene of the battle with his clan following behind him.

"Cheer up Master Josef, we'll pick up some quests and be on our way," Ballard said optimistically.

"I will finish that fight with Cel one day…" Daya muttered.

"Ugh…" Emil moaned, holding a hand to a rather swollen and red spot on his head where Ashia had bashed him.

"Maybe I'll send a letter to the sweet young thing at the bakery… oh or maybe that Caleb fellow…" Hilda was muttering to herself, causing Von or Cel to blush anytime those words drifted to their ears.

"Um… S-Sigmund sir?" Von asked, trying not to pay attention to Hilda.

"Yes Von?"

"W-who was that summoner?"

"Hmmmm… can it wait until we get home?" Sigmund grumbled, the pain from Maduin's holy blast tingling all the more at the thought of Madeline.

"Okay…"

"Professor, who were those guys?" Fulton asked; by now the School of Diamonds was back on the wagon, Hakeem once again taking the reins.

"And how did you know them?" Theresa also asked.

"Ow…!" Jacen winced while Ashia was holding a glowing hand over him.

"Sorry, but please don't move," Ashia requested.

"Well…" Madeline paused, glancing at Jacen and Hakeem, "You three remember that I was in a clan before becoming a professor?" Madeline asked.

"Yes," Theresa answered.

"Those were my former clan mates," Madeline told her students.

"But who were they?" Fulton asked again.

"You were awfully tense Professor," Ashia noted softly.

"It is… well… oh…" Madeline sighed while adjusting her glasses, "Do any of you remember hearing of the hostage Village from five years ago?"

"Why bring that up?" Theresa asked.

"I had family who lived there at the time," Ashia answered Madeline, prompting glances from everyone in the cart. "They told me all about it, how the Aces of Royal Flush had saved the village from a union of bandit clans," Ashia added, a smile crossing her face as she recalled her family.

"Well you just met half of them," Madeline sighed, prompting a stunned silence for a brief moment before Fulton turned to face Madeline.

"You mean your former clan mates?" he asked.

"But that's… they were Royal Flush?" Theresa asked incredulously.

"But wait, one of the Aces was a summoner and…" Ashia trailed off as she made odd gestures with her fingers, as though playing an invisible game of connect the dots. During this long and awkward silence, the three students stared wide-eyed at Madeline.

"Should I take this silence to mean that you have figured it out?" Madeline asked rhetorically.

"You're the legendary Ace of Diamonds!?" Fulton finally gasped.

"Wait, did you two know about this!?" Theresa asked Hakeem and Jacen.

"Know about it? We were in Royal Flush too," Jacen replied.

"Bodhi and Pat as well," Hakeem added.

"That's… wow…" Ashia's couldn't find the words to express her awe; her head began to flood with a multitude of questions along with Fulton's and Theresa's.

"Now please, I would prefer to speak no further on the subject," Madeline said before leaning back against her wagon seat.

"What? But I have so many questions," Theresa complained.

"Apologies then, but I truly wish to speak no more of the subject, especially not after that debacle," Madeline told her.

"Mm…" Fulton grunted in displeasure, but didn't press any further, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air for a good long while as the chocobo continued to pull the wagon.

At the Moorabella pub, Kanara and the twins were occupying room with a few beds and a single table. Kanara was cleaning her violin while sitting on the bed closest to the table, while the twins were at the table scribbling on pieces of paper, stopping to look at the single book sitting between them occasionally.

"Mother can,"

"We stop,"

"Now?" the twins asked alternatively, simultaneously finishing the question together.

"Did you finish that page?" Kanara asked them.

"Just finished," they answered simultaneously, leaning over the table to hand their respective papers to Kanara.

"Let's see then," Kanara took the pieces of paper and grabbed the book sitting between the twins. The moment she picked up the book a light knocking sounded from the door, "Come in," once Kanara gave permission, Nimrod and Casey walked into the room, shutting the door behind them, "Finally made it, now what did you need to tell me Nimrod?" Kanara asked, not taking her eyes from the book and papers.

"The drug smuggling is definitely the handiwork of some noble house in or around the Camoa region," Nimrod told her while Casey sat down on one of the unoccupied beds.

"You don't know which one?" Kanara asked, still looking over the book and papers.

"Sloppy,"

"Work,"

"On your part," the twins mocked.

"Hey! Nobody asked you two," Nimrod snorted, "But yeah, a lot of names came up. The pharmacy that the drugs come from are funded by a lot of nobles."

"Didn't you check and see who was giving them the most money?" Casey asked.

"That doesn't prove a lot," Nimrod replied.

"But you do have some lead," Kanara noted, recalling their conversation during the last quest.

"Right, one thing I managed to find out is that in a few days, every noble that backs the pharmacy will be attending a party hosted by Count Adonis," Nimrod told everyone.

"A party,"

"Sounds like,"

"Fun," the twins noted out loud.

"You're not going," Kanara scolded, shooting a glare at the twins.

"But mother…" they moaned in response.

"But nothing," Kanara retorted before she glued her eyes back to the book and the twin's papers.

"One of the guests in attendance, and one of the minor benefactors of the pharmacy, is Duke Elbert," Nimrod told everyone in the room, prompting an awkward silence to follow for several seconds.

"Is he potentially the target?" Kanara finally asked.

"It's possible, but we don't know," Nimrod answered.

"The only way to know for sure is to investigate the party," Casey noted.

"Sneaking in would be easy enough, but taking care of whoever the target turns out to be would be another matter at a large party," Kanara sighed.

"But we do know one,"

"Direct connection,"

"To the Duke," The twins pointed out.

"Blood and damnation," Kanara muttered, she scribbled on the papers, closed the book, and set it on the table for the twins, "This is what you were getting at earlier today Nimrod?"

"Yes," Nimrod sighed.

"Return to your rooms with the other clan members, we'll decide who stays behind with them in the morning," Kanara told Nimrod and Casey, who silently complied, exited through the door, and left.

"Jade," Teal started.

"Teal," Jade replied.

"Mother clearly,"

"Doesn't want,"

"To see her again," the twins whispered to each other.

"Jade, Teal, make corrections to your homework," Kanara sighed, prompting the twins to open the book, and notice their papers marked with checks and x's over various math problems, all of which were word-problems involving gil.

"Yes mother…" the twins sighed frustrated before they picked up their pencils and got back to work.

Kanara picked up her violin once again, tuned it, and then picked up her bow. She immediately began drawing the bow across the strings, playing a relatively lower pitched tune with higher pitches mixed in, before she drew bow across the violin with greater intensity as if expressing a sudden burst of rage before once again resuming a more somber tune. Kanara continued to play her violin through the night, as though to give voice to the feelings welling up inside her of the days yet to come and the days that have long passed.

* * *

This took so long due to both my video-gaming, and my being a perfectionist over a number of details in this chapter. That said video-gaming (hopefully) won't be slow me down quite so much next update. So I hope you enjoyed this entry.


End file.
